Lost and Found
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Spock has found the love of his life in Uhura, while James Kirk is reunited with his lost childhood love. But will they tell the women they love their feelings before it is too late? Kirk/OC, Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Revelations

_AN and Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own __Star Trek. I'm just having a bit of fun here._

_So yeah, I am by far not a Trekkie. But after watching the new __Star Trek movie, I couldn't get this little story idea out of my mind. So enjoy and please leave feedback…it makes me smile!_

* * *

Chapter One:

Six months.

It had been six months since James T. Kirk had been assigned to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ as her captain. And since then, he had grown closer to all his senior crew. Of course, he and Bones were fine and dandy, with the occasional 'Damn it Jim!', but that was to be expected with Bones. The same was true with Scotty, whom he on occasion, shared a late night drink with. Scots sure knew how to hold their whiskey. As for Sulu and Chekov, they both were always good for a laugh, even though Chekov sometimes didn't get Kirk's more colorful jokes. A naïve kid, but smart as could be – good to have when both Spock and Bones weren't around.

As for his relationship with Spock, it too had grown. They had begun to trust each other a bit more and even on occasion talked as normal human beings. Well, a human and a hybrid at least. And along with Spock, went Uhura. While they kept their distance for the most part, she had begun to trust in Kirk's abilities and compassion more after the battle with Nero.

Despite all of this, there was one thing that Kirk longed for, but would never admit it to anyone. He was actually jealous of Spock – not because he had won the girl that Kirk had been trying to get with for three years, but because he had someone that always believed in him. Kirk had had that at one time in his life, but that was almost 10 years ago. A lot can happen in 10 years. Perhaps during their upcoming shore leave, he'd look her up. Never hurt to try…

Yet, shore leave wouldn't be official until after he and Spock met with Admiral Pike about something. He silently hoped that there was some sort emergency that the _Enterprise_ was needed to go on. He really didn't want to spend shore leave alone.

* * *

"Do you have any idea why Admiral Pike was so insistent on seeing you and I both?" Kirk asked turning to Spock as they walked through the halls of Starfleet Command.

"None what so ever, sir."

Nothing else was said between the two as they approached Admiral Pike's office. Kirk knocked once.

"Come in," Pike said from the other side.

The door slid open and two men entered, acknowledging Pike before taking a seat in the two chairs that the Admiral had waiting for them. Kirk and Spock both sat and waited for whatever the Admiral had to ask of them.

"I know that you both are wondering why I requested your presence here today," Pike began.

"A bit," Kirk said.

"I know that the Enterprise has only been on a few peace keeping missions thus far, but this will be her first rescue mission."

"Rescue mission, sir?" Spock asked.

"Yes. A few days ago, one of our scientific research ships, the _U.S.S. Logan_, was attacked near the Klingon system. At the moment, we're not sure who exactly it was. But we know that everyone but three crew members are accounted for."

"So we're supposed to find who attacked them and took three of their crew members?"

"Exactly."

"Excuse me sir," Spock said. "A rescue mission for only three crew members?"

"These three members are not simply crew members, but the two best covert intelligence operatives that the Federation has, along with their trainee."

Behind Pike, three pictures appeared on his computer screen. "Two humanoids – a male and a female along with one human female. Na'kita Origil and X'rena Yousef from the Orion System and Callista Montgomery from Earth."

"Callie Montgomery?" Kirk asked a bit shocked. This was the one person who always believed in him and the same someone he had been planning to look up during shore leave.

"Sadly yes," Pike said looking lovingly at the picture of Callista. "Starfleet Intelligence believes that they were taken because of who Callista's father is."

"And who would that be, sir?" Spock asked.

"Me." Pike said. "She's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

_AN and Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own __Star Trek. I'm just having a bit of fun here._

_ENJOY!!!

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Memories

"Your daughter?" Kirk asked in shock.

In the almost four years that he had known Admiral Pike, he had never known that he had a daughter, let alone was married. And there was no way that his Callie Montgomery was the same one that was Pike's daughter. There was just no way possible. But glancing at the photo on the computer screen, Kirk immediately knew that it was true. Staring back at him, in still form, was Callie. He would know her eyes and smile anywhere. That was one thing that he remembered about her – her smile. God he loved her smile…

"Yes, Callie Montgomery is my daughter. And I do know that you both attended school together when you were younger, Kirk. I hope that won't interfere with this mission."

Kirk so lost in his thoughts about Callie for a moment, took a bit took long to answer the Admiral. Spock raised his eyebrow at his captain and cleared his throat. Kirk glanced over at Spock, who motioned for him to answer.

"No, sir, it won't interfere," Kirk quickly answered. '_No it only makes me want to rescue her more,'_

"I know that the _Enterprise _was to go into dry dock for a few weeks while upgrades were made before her five year mission, but this comes first."

"Yes sir," Kirk answered, while Spock nodded in agreement.

"Good then," Pike said. "Prepare to leave as quickly as possible. Starbase 24 should be your first destination. The damaged _Logan_ and the crew who were not taken are there awaiting your arrival."

"Yes sir," Kirk and Spock said at the same time as they stood up, acknowledging Admiral Pike once again and left for the _Enterprise.

* * *

_

Once the crew had been briefed and they were on their way towards Starbase 24, Kirk excused himself from the bridge and retreated to his quarters. He didn't bother turning on any lights. All he wanted was to lay in the darkness and remember the girl who had actually affected his life at one time and who he still longed for…

"_No matter where our lives lead us, promise me something," 16-year-old Callie asked turning to look at him in the twilight. They were lying against a gently slopping hill in the late fall. She was nestled against his shoulder while he was tracing patterns against her lower arms. It amazed him at how they fit perfectly together. Why hadn't he asked her out sooner?_

"_Sure," he said with a smile on his face. "What is it?"_

"_That no matter what happens, we will always be friends."_

"_That I can promise," he said sitting up and looking down at her. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips for the first time in the 5 years that they had known each other. It was a small kiss at first, but since it had been such a long time coming, the kisses that followed were much deeper and intense. The kiss ignited a fire within each of them and it was then that 16-year-old James T. Kirk realized something – he was in love…_

As the memory continued to run through his head, Kirk couldn't help but smile. The night of their first kiss had been one of the best nights in his life. Yet, it wasn't long thereafter that Callie suddenly had to move away – only telling him that they had to move because her father had wanted to be with her mother once again. And even thought Callie had been, and still was his first real love, she was also his first heartbreak. He had lived up to his promise to her the best that he could despite the distance, but his rebellious ways began to re-emerge. And eventually he lost all contact with her; yet, he never did forget her. She had been the only no win situation in his life thus far.

But now she was back and he'd be damned if he'd let anything hurt her. He only hoped that it wasn't too late to make up the last ten years to her. She was exactly who he needed in his life, not some random one night stand. Not to say that a one night stand wasn't good, but he wanted more. Hell, he wanted what Spock had!

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said as he sat up, turned on the lights and moved to sit in a chair that was near to his bed.

The door slid opened and Spock entered. "What's up?" he asked his friend.

"Since our meeting with Admiral Pike, you have seemed to be a bit preoccupied. And it seems only logical from your reaction to the name of the human trainee that there is more to the story about you and Callista Montgomery."

"You are correct," Kirk said.

"Is there anything that I need to know about?" Spock asked sitting down in a chair across from his captain.

"Get comfortable," Kirk said leaning back in his chair. "This is going to take a while."


	3. Chapter 3: Time

_AN and Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own __Star Trek. I'm just having a bit of fun here._

_Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, put me on story alert or author alert. It's because of you that I write! And yes Uhura and Spock will be together in this story for those who were wondering.

* * *

_

Chapter Three: Time

She stared into the darkness that surrounded her, trying to push aside the fact that her body was aching in places that had never hurt and she was pretty sure that some bones in her body were broken. Time was trivial here. The only thing that she needed to do was make sure that she stayed alive wherever she may be going. She knew that she was still on her abductors' ship. But who were her abductors?

She knew that they weren't Romulan nor Klingon. That she was certain of. During the brief times that she was interrogated, the glances that she had gotten of her captors where blurry. Yet, a few things she was certain of. First off, her abductors were human and spoke the standard languages. Secondly, for some odd reason they reminded her of Ancient Roman soldiers from centuries ago on Earth. Third, her captors were brutal. Both Na'kita Origil and X'rena Yousef were dead. She knew that the blurry memories of their execution were actual and not made up.

'_What am I doing right?'_ she wondered.

She thought back over her interrogations. Her captors had never asked her much – mainly about who she was, what she was doing and whether or not she was a telepath. And each time she refused to answer their questions, instead reciting her name, rank and ID number for the United Federation of Planets. It was then that she felt their anger, just before they began beat her in some form or fashion – anything from a hit in the back of the head to being thrown across the room. Each time she never had a chance to react, since the feelings of anger overwhelmed her and the fact that she couldn't see that well didn't help her case any. During these interrogations, she was often injected with some sort of drug that made her memories blurred and jumbled.

After her fifth interrogation and beating, she had come to the conclusion that her captors were searching for a telepath for who knows what reasons. But there were very few life forms that were telepathic and she was not one of them.

If anything, she was empathic. She could read people and sense their feelings. That was one of the reasons why Starfleet Intelligence had recruited her, much to her father's dismay. She had the ability to pick a liar out of a room full of people. She didn't consider it a gift or special ability. She just knew what to look and sense for.

Yet the fact still remained – why hadn't they killed her yet?

This was the last thing on her mind as she let the darkness surround her and sleep take over.

Time.

Where she was, here was no telling just how much time she had left…

* * *

The Vulcan sat in shock as he listened to his captain talk about Callista Montgomery. Without saying it, Spock knew that James Kirk was or had been in love with her at one time. Who knew that the Starfleet Academy's most notorious womanizer turned _Enterprise_ captain knew what true love was.

But from what he was hearing, there was no denying it. To him it sounded much like what he felt about Nyota. Love was a mysterious, yet fascinating feeling. Spock would never question that. It brought species together in wondrous ways. And now he knew that it could change people for the better as well.

He was seeing it change Kirk.

And he knew that it was changing him as well.

Finally, Kirk was done with his stories about him and Callista. That was when a page from the deck came through.

'_Keptin, we're approaching station 24,' _Chekov's voice crackled over the comm in Kirk's quarters. Kirk quickly responded with a thank you and stood up to leave with Spock right behind him.

But before they left Kirk's quarters, the Vulcan did say one last thing.

"I'm sure we will find her, Jim."


	4. Chapter 4: Darkest before the Dawn

_AN and Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own __Star Trek. I'm just having a bit of fun here._

_So if I don't update for a few days, I'm sorry. I have one week of teaching left then I am out for two months!!!! Please bear with me and enjoy this chapter!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** Darkest before the Dawn**

"Sir, the flag ship of the Federation has just docked with their Station," the crewmember said, walking up behind his commanding officer.

"Do they mention the girl?" he asked, without turning to look at his subordinate.

"No, but I do believe that they are looking for her."

He sighed. He couldn't risk being discovered no matter how much he wanted to keep her aboard. It wasn't the right time to reveal themselves to the Federation. But soon they would. "Put her into one of the stolen shuttles from the _Logan_ and set a course on autopilot for the Federation station. But make sure that the distress beacon begins transmitting as well…"

"But sir," the crewmember began. "We are to never release a human hostage. It's either they die or are assimilated. It's the law of the Elders."

"Do not lecture me about the law!" he snarled, turning towards the lowly crewmember. "This one human will not be missed. She's already endured enough. And if she survives the trip to the station, it is unlikely that she will remember anything at all. Besides I will defend myself in front of the Elders if need be and they will, hopefully, see my reasoning behind it."

The crewmember didn't say anything else as he turned to leave the bridge. But his commanding officer had one other thing to add. "Before you send her off, let me know. I want to make sure that everything is flawless so we don't provide a chance being discovered before it is time."

"Yes sir."

Within minutes, the crewmember returned to the bridge and informed his commanding officer that the shuttle was ready with the girl aboard. "Good. I will make sure that everything is set before allowing the shuttle to leave," he said to his crewmember before leaving the bridge.

No one said anything as their commanding officer made his way towards the shuttle bays of the ship. So far, word about his plan to send their captive off in a shuttle hadn't reached them yet.

Good.

This was more a personal matter then a political or even spiritual one. But it hadn't of started that way. No, when he and his crew had raided the UFP vessel to kidnap their intelligence officers it had been a normal mission – kidnap anyone who could serve the Elders and their cause without question; while who could not be assimilated and cleansed were to be killed. Yet, when he heard the young woman's name for the first time during her first interrogating, something inside of him awoke.

This something had been from his previous life. Something that should have been "cleansed" from him but hadn't. He found that the more his crewmember's interrogated and beat this young woman towards submission, the more it began to enrage him. It was during her third beating, that the dam that had been holding back his memories from his previous life slowly began to crack. Images of happiness returned to him and he realized just why this young woman had an effect on him.

He had once made a vow to her to protect her from all the monsters in the universe.

And that was what he was going to do.

Staring down at the bruised and swollen face of the sleeping young woman who had been drugged more then enough times to make her forget what had been done to her, he couldn't help be feel like he had let her down.

"I'm sorry little one," he whispered before standing up and disembarking the shuttle once he had set the autopilot for the coordinates to Station 24. As the shuttle took off and began it's trek to Station 24, he couldn't help but what it disappear. Once the shuttle was completely out of sight, he turned and made his way back towards the bridge.

"Set a course for home," he announced.

"Yes sir!" the Helmsman said.

As his ship and crew made their way home, he couldn't help but dread what was about to come. He knew that he would have to face the Elders for what he had done.

But he knew it was worth it for now,

* * *

Kirk sat back and rubbed his temples – both trying to ease his impending headache along with his building frustration. Ever since arriving on Station 24, he has come up with more questions then answers about the attack on the _U.S.S. Logan_ and the kidnapping of Callie and the two other Intelligence operatives. He and Spock had interviewed all the science researchers and crew who had been assigned to the _Logan _when the attack took place. And all of the responses were the same - the _Logan_ had sustained a blow from an unidentified object before a mysterious vessel materialized out of thin air. Then after that little to nothing. It was almost as if their memories had been erased. The only other thing missing besides the three crewmembers was one of the shuttles.

Kirk found it all a bit odd. Sure, he knew that there were life forms in the galaxy that could alter memories – but not an entire crew in the amount of time that he was hearing about.

"I find this all fascinating," Spock said once all the interviews were complete.

"I don't," Kirk said slamming his hand down against the table that he, Bones and Spock were all sitting at in the Observation Lounge aboard the _Enterprise. _"How are we supposed to go about finding where this mystery ship came out of nowhere?"

"Lt. Uhura is monitoring all current communications along with analyzing the recordings from the ship at the time of the incident," Spock said. "Perhaps she has found something."

"I'll take anything now." Kirk said standing up and heading towards the bridge, with Spock and Bones following behind him.

Kirk didn't even get a word out as the trio entered the bridge. There was an urgent call coming from the Medical Center on Station 24. Uhura put the call up on the front view screen.

"Captain Kirk, this is Dr. Tycain from the Medical Center. We are requesting that you, Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock quickly return to the Station. There is someone that you need to see."

"Who is it, doctor?" Kirk asked.

"We think that it is Callista Montgomery," Dr. Tycain said, stepping back to reveal a bruised and battered young woman laying on a bed. "Please hurry. I don't think she has much time left."


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own __Star Trek…I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_

_So I should totally be in bed since I have to teach tomorrow….but alas I am not. So enjoy and leave lots of loving!!!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Sunrise**

As soon as Kirk took one look at the unconscious young woman lying on the biobed, he knew that it was Callie. No doubt about it. He could never forget her face, nose, eye shape or even her lips – no matter how bruised and battered she was. She was alive and breathing – barely – but breathing nonetheless. Next to him, Bones stood glancing over the readouts that Dr. Tycain had already ran on Callie.

"Bones is she going to be ok?" Kirk whispered to his friend.

"It's not good, Jim." Bones said frowning a bit. He knew that Callista Montgomery and Kirk were friends, but he also knew that she was Admiral Pike's daughter; but knew nothing about the fact that Kirk loved her. "She is in critical condition given all her injuries. But if I can get her stable then she at least has a fighting chance. But I'm going to need you to leave."

Kirk opened his mouth to argue with Bones, but Bones practically pushed him and Spock out of the room. "Make sure he stays out until we're done," Bones said to Spock. "I don't care if you have to do that Vulcan Grip thing on him. He stays out."

"Agreed," Spock said, taking Kirk by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

Hesitantly, Kirk went. He knew that Bones would do everything in his power to make sure that Callie would come out unscathed.

* * *

The minutes ticked by. Kirk nervously ran his fingers through his hair while he and Spock sat a bit away from the infirmary room where Dr. Tycain and Bones were attempting to stabilize Callie.

"It is only logical that Callista will be fine," Spock eventually said, noticing that Kirk was even more stressed about his friend.

"I hope so," Kirk said looking towards her room. "I sure hope so."

About that time, Bones emerged from the room. Kirk stood up and strode quickly towards his friend. They met halfway.

"She's stable but still not out of the woods yet." Bones said. "She's pretty banged up. Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and internal bleeding. Everything has been taken care of for now, but she still needs to be monitored to make sure that her internal injuries do not re-open and she begins bleeding internally again."

"Can she be relocated to the _Enterprise_?" Spock asked as he stood behind Kirk. "Our medical equipment can do the same that can be done here. Therefore we can also get her home to Admiral Pike."

"I don't see why not." Bones said. "Dr. Tycain and I will prepare her for transport."

* * *

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2259.05. Lieutenant Callista Montgomery has been rescued via an abandoned transport. She has sustained various injuries, but was rendered in stable condition thanks to Doctors Tycain and McCoy. She has been relocated from Starbase 24 to the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ for transport back to Earth."

Kirk sighed as he ended the log entry. It had been a few hours since the _Enterprise _had left Starbase 24 and began its journey home. If it had been up to Kirk, he would had given command of the ship to Spock for the return trip home so that he could make sure that Callie was still in stable condition the entire time. But Bones had basically told him that if he did, he would make sure that Kirk underwent his routine physical. That made Kirk cringe. He hated the sickbay and Bones knew it. But he would endure it to check on Callie.

As he entered the sickbay, Bones glanced up at him. "Stay any longer then 15 minutes and I will be giving you that damn physical," Bones muttered walking past him as Kirk made his way towards the biobed where Callie lay unconscious still.

"I wouldn't dare upset you," Kirk said.

Bones rolled his eyes as he moved to the other side of sickbay. Kirk had 14 minutes and 30 seconds left. Yet, as he watched Kirk interact the unconscious lieutenant, he noticed something. James Kirk was in love. But how? When?

Oh well. Some things were better left unanswered.

But still he was curious.

* * *

Kirk gently brushed a loose bang from Callie's face as he looked down at her. What he wouldn't give to see her sparkling blue eyes looking up at him.

Who says you don't get what you wish for?

Slowly Callie's eyelids parted and opened as her eyes began to take in her new surroundings. She knew that she was in a sickbay of sorts – but with her captors or someone else? Eventually they fell upon someone looking down at her. And it was a set of burning blue eyes that she vowed never to forget.

Jim Kirk.

A small smile formed on her lips as a single tear rolled down her bruised cheek. She knew she was safe and going home.

"Everything's going to be ok," Kirk whispered, leaning over and kissing Callie's forehead before turning towards Bones and informing him that his patient was now conscious.

She smiled and nodded.

Everything we better then ok.

It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own __Star Trek – just my ideas._

_So yeah I should once again be in bed, but I got to writing and couldn't stop. Oh well, I shouldn't have that many kids tomorrow to teach! Woo hoo! Two days of school left. So enjoy and leave feedback please! It feeds my muse. Oh yeah, in my story, Pike recovered from his injuries and could walk again._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Questions and Answers**

Callie sat up in the biobed and looked at the three men who stood before her. Kirk and Spock wanted answers on what had happened to her, while Bones was monitoring Callie's vitals. She had been awake for about an hour so far. As soon as Kirk had alerted Bones to Callie being conscious, Kirk was almost kicked out of the sickbay. But pulling rank, so to speak, Kirk reminded Bones that Pike was going to want answers and the quicker that he got them from Callie, to quicker that he would leave the sickbay. Bones gave in. "All I remember was that they immediately executed Na'kita Origil and X'rena Yousef before interrogating me over and over again. They kept asking me who I was, what I was doing or whether or not I was a telepath. I never told them anything other than name, rank and ID number. They didn't take to that too kindly as you can see. After the interrogations, I was always given an injection of some kind. I guess it was to erase the memories of what had been done to me. But it only made the memories blurry. I still knew what had happened."

"In all honestly, you are lucky lieutenant." Bones said. "If you would have gone through another interrogation, your internal injuries would have probably killed you."

Callie shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the three men. The last memory she had before blacking out again, was being placed on the transport and having someone whisper something to her.

_'I'm sorry little one…'_

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she remembered that last person who had ever said that to her. She quickly wiped it away with her unbroken wrist. That was when she sensed feelings of curiosity around her.

"Commander, ask me whatever you wish," she said without looking at Spock.

"Pardon me?" Spock asked in shock.

"You obviously have a question to ask because I can sense your curiosity." Callie said turning to look at him. "Please just ask it."

"Intriguing. You can read my mind?" Spock now asked in wonder.

Callie smiled while Kirk chuckled. "She's an empath, not a telepath." Kirk said answering for Callie.

Spock contemplated his next question for a second before asking it. "Lieutenant, you said that your memories became blurred instead of being erased. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, sir. But I wish I did."

"So if they weren't Klingon or Romulan then who were they?" Kirk asked.

"I only ever saw blurred images, thanks to that injection I was given. But what I do know is that they are human or humanoid and they spoke the Standard Languages. Oddly enough, they reminded me of ancient Roman soldiers."

Before either Kirk or Spock could get any more questions answered, Bones interrupted them. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is my patient and she needs her rest. I don't think that Admiral Pike would take too kindly to his daughter looking, for lack of a better term, dead on her feet when we arrive on Earth in less then two hours. So back to the bridge both of you!" Bones said shooing Kirk and Spock out of the sickbay.

Before Kirk left the sickbay, he turned back to glance at Callie who was watching him leave. He winked once at her before heading to the bridge. She smiled and winked back at him as well. Kirk couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the bridge with Spock. Callie remembered what their winks meant – 'we'll talk later.'

* * *

As soon as the _Enterprise _had docked with Starbase 1, Admiral Pike had beamed aboard. Kirk had rarely seen the man who he considered a father figure, in such a frantic state.

"Admiral, Callie is fine." Kirk assured him as they walked towards the sickbay. "Dr. McCoy managed to stop all the internal bleeding and fixed her all up."

"Internal bleeding?" Pike muttered as they entered the sickbay. Kirk just shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the way for the father-daughter reunion.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the interaction between Callie and Admiral Pike. It still floored him that Callie was Pike's daughter. But watching them, he could tell it was true. She did, after all, have a bit of his personality.

* * *

"You're still going to need someone with you for the next few days at all times to make sure that everything stays fine." Bones said to Callie, as she was preparing to leave the _Enterprise_ with her father. She nodded in understanding as the doctor, from the wheelchair that she sat in. Pike and Callie bid Bones goodbye, before heading back towards the transporter, with Kirk in tow.

"Perhaps I will call your aunt to come and stay with you since I have to report to the Academy for a few weeks. And I won't be home until late," Pike said, pushing his daughter's wheelchair.

Callie cringed. Her aunt Laura was a bitch. But she would never tell that to her father's face. A quick glance out of her peripheral vision gave her an idea. "Daddy, you do realize that the _Enterprise _is going into dry dock for a few weeks for routine upgrades. I'm sure that Commander Spock and Chief Engineer Scott can handle it. So why doesn't Captain Kirk come and stay with us. We haven't seen each other in almost 10 years and we were best friends."

Next to them, Kirk almost fell to the floor. There was no way that Callie had just asked her father – his boss- if he could stay with them for a few weeks.

"Callie…" Pike said.

Callie simply smiled up at her father.

* * *

Callie sat on a couch, with her legs propped up and her broken wrist resting on a pillow. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes. She was finally home – ordered to take off a few weeks to recover and be debriefed on what had taken place. And ironically the same length of time that the _Enterprise_ was to be in dry dock before departing.

Across the room, Kirk stood staring out the window in awe. He had no idea that Admiral Pike's house had such a breathtaking view of the San Francisco Bay along with Starfleet Academy, which was sitting directly across the Bay from them. But the other thing that was he was awe about was how Callie had convinced her father to allow him to stay with them while she recovered.

After a few more minutes, he turned away from the window and looked at Callie who was resting with her eyes closed. She looked gorgeous. Her bruises were fading from her face and her eyes had only seemed to grow brighter in color and sparkle. Her wavy dark blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a few bangs drooping down across her forehead. He moved closer to her and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

Once he was seated, she turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "So tell me," she said. "Did my father really break up a bar fight that you caused?"


	7. Chapter 7: Blind Jealousy

_AN and Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Star Trek. I'm just having a bit of fun here._

_Look for the AN at the bottom!!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: Blind Jealousy

Before Kirk could answer Callie, the sound of little feet against the wood floor took Callie's attention away from Kirk.

"Porthos!" she happily said as a small beagle tore into the living room and jumped onto the couch where Callie was now sitting up. Kirk watched as the beagle licked Callie's face while she wrapped her good arm around the dog to calm it down. After a second, Kirk recognized the dog.

"Hey isn't that Admiral Archer's prized beagle?"

"No. This is his son." Callie said petting the dog. "And that Porthos was Porthos the 4th. Luckily Porthos did reappear."

Kirk chuckled at the memory of how Porthos – well Porthos the 4th - had appeared on the _Enterprise_ during their first assignment after the battle with Nero. But the entrance of a new voice in their conversation quickly cut off his memory.

"When I told him that you were home, he became a ball of furry energy," a male voice said from the living room doorway. A huge smile spread across Callie's face as Kirk turned to look towards the doorway. Standing there was a young man, who was about their age. He wore a grey Starfleet Academy Uniform. Kirk knew that he had to be an instructor or some sort. "You're father told me that you were home."

Still in shock from the interruption, he was in for a bigger surprise as he watched the young man walk towards Callie, lean over and kiss her lips softly. He turned back to Kirk and extended a hand. "Thomas Ricain."

"James Kirk," he responded shaking Thomas' hand.

"Impressive career," Thomas said, as he sat down behind Callie, allowing her to lean against him. "The youngest Starfleet Captain to date."

Kirk smiled in acknowledgment. At least this Thomas was up to date on what was going on in Starfleet. "So how do you know Callie?" Kirk asked.

"We were in advanced subspace geometry together at the academy. We began to date then and have so for the past two years. Callie went on to work for Starfleet Intelligence while I stayed behind to teach at the Academy. But now, I hope that she is reassigned to Earth." Thomas said, holding Callie a bit closer to him.

Callie knew that being reassigned to Earth would never happen. She had been recruited to Starfleet Intelligence because of her empathic ability. And those above even her father would make sure that she stayed in Intelligence and out in the field. Yet, something wasn't right and Callie could feel it. She felt jealousy with a bit of rage mixed in. while her empathic ability usually did not allow her to exactly pinpoint who was having the feelings around her, but this time she could. She knew it wasn't Porthos, since she could only sense feelings from humans and some humanoids. Then it wasn't Kirk, because she had never been able to pick up on his feelings no matter how hard she tried. So, that left only one person.

Thomas.

But why was he having these feelings? He knew that she loved him and meant it. And she knew that he loved her. So, what was with the feelings? But this wasn't the first time that she had felt such feelings from Thomas before. Nor was it the second time either…

She was beginning to get a headache from the feelings. "If you will excuse me gentlemen," she said slowly getting to her feet. "I am a bit tired from the journey home. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

"I was going to leave anyways," Thomas said standing up with Callie as well. "I'll make sure that you get to your room."

Callie nodded and took a hold of Thomas' outstretched hand. Kirk watched as Callie and Thomas disappeared from the room with Porthos leading the way. He wearily slumped back into the chair and ran his hands through his hair. He had wanted nothing more then to spend some time with Callie, get to know her once again and perhaps pick up where they left off 10 years ago.

But he was too late.

Callie was happy and in love, obviously. But no matter how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, he couldn't bring himself to break up her relationship like he had done so many times in the past with so many other women. He couldn't explain it and he would just have to live with it – even though he didn't want to.

No wonder he never had a real relationship with any women. He didn't want to have the feeling of heartbreak.

* * *

Once he had made sure that Callie was settled in her room comfortably, Thomas decided tat he needed to have another talk with James Kirk before he left – a private talk. He needed to make sure that the infamous Starfleet Academy womanizer did not move in on his girlfriend.

He found Kirk still sitting in the living room, glancing over some old star charts that Admiral Pike kept in a book. It really irked him at how someone like James Kirk, who was a worthless being, was able to become youngest Starfleet Captain ever and the Captain of the flagship nonetheless. Why hadn't he been assigned to a starship? He did have the training for being a science officer as well as an engineer. So why was he continuously looked over time and time again?

Who the hell cared at this point? The only thing that mattered now was making sure that no one took Callie away from him.

He took another step into the living room and Kirk looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Callie is in bed," he said looking at Kirk.

"I'll be sure to check on her in a while. I wouldn't want her doctor or the Admiral upset that I didn't fulfill my promise to take care of her." Kirk said, standing up.

"No need for that. I will just inform the Academy that I am taking a leave. One of my aide's can handle my classes for a few days."

Kirk eyed him suspiciously. He may be Callie's boyfriend, but there was something odd in his behavior. He may not be the one who was dating Callie, but he'd be damned if anything else were to happen to his best friend. "Are you really that offended by someone else taking care of Callie?" Kirk asked without thinking. "It just seems that since you've gotten here and saw that someone else was with her, making sure that her injuries healed, that you have gone to great lengths to show that Callie was yours."

"And she is." Thomas said, moving closer to Kirk. The two men were now eye to eye. Both of them thinking that the other was a threat to Callie. "And you will make damn sure that you stay the hell away from her. She's mine, not yours!"

Thomas thought that Kirk was a threat because he would simply sweep Callie off her feet and take her away from him. On the other hand, Kirk thought that Thomas was a threat because it seemed to him that Thomas treated Callie as more of an object rather than a human. Damn where were these ideas coming from?

Kirk was just about to say something to Thomas about Callie being an object, when he was beat to the punch.

"I am not an object," an angry voice said. "I am a human!"

Both men turned to look towards the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway was Callie. She was glaring at them both. The look on her face told it all. She was pissed off.

"I…I didn't mean it like that Callie," Thomas tried to say, attempting to correct his mistake. "I just meant it…"

"Save it for someone who actually cares," she said cutting him off. "I am beyond caring at the moment. I've been beaten damn near to death, suffered numerous injuries and I am lucky to be alive. And above that, my best friend rescued me from whatever fate my captors had wanted for me. My best friend, Thomas! Sure Jim might have a reputation of being a womanizer, but so what. And so what if I hadn't seen him in 10 years – he is still my best friend."

Thomas turned his attention from Callie for a brief second and glanced at Kirk. Jealousy once again sprang to life within him. He wanted nothing more then to punch James Kirk in the nose.

"Oh and another thing," Callie said. "I never told you that I am an empath. So you can get over this little bit of jealousy, because I don't like it."

"I'm not jealous," Thomas said, trying to play it cool once again.

"Bullshit," Callie said walking towards him. Kirk silently backed away, letting the two have their space. "When we first started dating and you found out who my father was, you were jealous. When you were passed by for a commission on the _Enterprise_, you were jealous. When I was assigned to the _U.S.S. Obama_, you were jealous. And now, you are jealous for some reason that only God knows why! Is it because of what other people have that you want? Or is it because you know that you won't get the wish you want which is for me to be relocated to Earth so that you can watch me all the time?"

"I only care about your safety," he said trying to soothe her over.

She raised her eyebrow, much like Spock does Kirk thought, when she looked at him. "I thought that your jealousy would go away over time, but it has only gotten worse. So now I think it best that you leave and carry on whatever path that you traveling down, while I tend to mine. It's better that you leave now, before you or I do something that we will later regret."

"But Callie," he said reaching out towards her. She took a step back from him, but it wasn't far enough. He caught hold of her shoulder and held it tightly. She winched in pain from his grip due to her bruises. At her feet, Porthos let out a guttural snarl. Even Kirk moved towards Thomas incase he didn't let go of Callie's shoulder quickly. He knew that Callie was in pain.

"She asked you to leave, so I would leave if I were you before you either hurt her more then she already is or I hurt you," Kirk warned.

Thomas threw one last nasty look at Kirk as he let go of Callie's shoulder, turned around and stormed out of the house. But the force at which Thomas had held Callie's shoulder caused her to stumble backwards when he let go of her. Kirk caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You ok?" he asked, helping her stand back up.

She grimaced in pain. "It hurts a bit more then I would like, but nothing that a good nap wouldn't cure."

Kirk nodded silently as Callie and Porthos once again made their way towards her bedroom. Once he had heard her door open and shut, he collapsed into a chair. It wasn't even noon and he was already worn out! Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if Callie had done the right thing in breaking things off with Thomas in front of him.

* * *

_AN #2: Ok so about Porthos – in the novel version of the movie, he actually does reappear aboard the Enterprise. And if you are wondering why he is "the 4th" it is because the orginial Porthos was atleast two or three when Jonathan Archer captained the NX-01 Enterprise in the 2150s….yes I am harboring back to some of the TV Series, but since this all took place before Nero's incursion in 2233, it is canon. So yeah a dog can't live that long. And I promise that you will find out why Callie calls her beagle Porthos as well._


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek,…..but Callie is mine!_

_I hope you enjoy this! I promise that updates will get longer and quicker since after today, I have nothing to do for 2 months except read and write! So enjoy!!! Sorry that it is short....but next chapter will make up for it!  


* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Realizations**

"How do you think that Kirk is handling spending time with Admiral Pike?" Uhura asked as she, Spock and Scotty oversaw the communication upgrades to the _Enterprise_.

"Actually he is only making sure that Lt. Montgomery's injuries do not become worse." Spock said without looking up from his PADD.

"But this is James Kirk, the same man who groped me in a bar while getting beat up. The same James Kirk who was known to have slept with at least half the female cadets at the academy." Uhura said.

"Yet have you seen the captain with any females since becoming captain of the _Enterprise?_" Spock pointed out. They may not be the best of friends yet, but they were both working at it. And Spock had to admit that Kirk had become a changed man so to speak since becoming captain.

"Aye, you do have a point there," Scotty said.

"I still wouldn't put it past him to try something…" Uhura said.

Scotty chuckled as he walked off to make sure that everything in engineering was on schedule, leaving Uhura and Spock alone.

"So he really 'groped' you?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow towards his love. "I always thought it to be a story that he came up with?"

Uhura smiled as she kissed his cheek quickly. "That was before I met you," she whispered. "And now I am all yours."

As he watched her walk away, a small smile spread across the normal stoic Vulcan's face. Uhura was the only one who could bring out his human side – his emotional side.

And that was why he loved her.

* * *

_7-year-old Callie sat up in her bed crying. She hated nightmares. And she hated being able to sense other people's feelings. The door to her bedroom slid opened and standing in her doorway was her twin brother, Chris. He always seemed to know when she had a nightmare. _

"_What was it this time, little one?" he asked sitting down on her bed next to her. She turned and glared at him. He smiled at her. He knew that she hated being called 'little one' because they were the same age and all – but to him, she would always be his little sister because she was the second one who was born – even though she was his twin. _

"_See! I bet that you have already forgotten about your nightmare!" he said._

_Callie's glare turned to a smile. "Thanks Chris."_

"_That's what brothers do! I gotta protect my little one!"_

…_protect my little one…_

…_little one…_

_Her assailants continued to beat and slap her all over her body. She knew that her ribs were broken along with her wrist or arm – which she couldn't tell. It all hurt. She lay with her head against the table that she had been seated it. Everything was becoming hazy again. She felt one of the unknown assailants grab her by her hair, lift her head up and slammed it against the table. _

"_Enough!" came a voice from the shadows. "She has endured enough for today."_

_Callie caught a brief glimpse of the voice that had said enough. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who… _

"_I'm sorry, little one," the same voice whispered to her before she was sent off in a shuttle._

…_little one…_

…_little one…_

Callie sat up and screamed.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek – 'nuff said._

_Enjoy and see the note at the bottom of the page!!! _

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Truth and Consequences**

A scream pierced the dream that he was having. Jim Kirk shot up from the chair he had been dozing off in. For a brief moment, he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered he was with Callie during his shore leave to make sure that her injuries did not become worse. He glanced at the clock to see what time it was.

Three Thirty in the afternoon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his mind replayed the dream he had been having. It had been so real, almost lifelike. He had been helpless to watch as Callie floated lifelessly in a tank of some sort. He tried to get to her, but something held him back. That was when a scream had jolted him from the nightmare. He originally thought that it had been a scream from the dream that had jolted him awake. But then he heard it again.

The scream from his dream had been real and the scream was coming from down the hall.

Callie.

Without thinking, Kirk took off in a run towards Callie's room. He skidded to a stop in front of the doors as they slid opened. He stumbled into the room and almost fell on his face. He caught himself and looked up at the bed where Callie was sitting. Her knees were pulled up against her chest, while her head was lying against her knees with her arms wrapped around them. Kirk swore that he heard her softly crying. Porthos was attempting to lick the side of her face, but she kept pushing him away.

"Callie?" he whispered as he moved closer to her bed.

She slowly lifted her head and met his eyes. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Unsure of what to do, Kirk slowly moved onto Callie's bed, wrapped one arm gently around her and used his free hand to softly wipe tears away. He hoped this made her feel better since he didn't have much practice in comforting women. He had only seen his stepfather comfort his mother once and this was how he had held her. So perhaps it would make Callie feel better.

Sure enough it was working. Callie's tears were drying up and her breathing was going back to normal as she laid her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. He gently kissed one of the only un-bruised parts of her face – her forehead. "Better?"

She nodded as smile spread across her face. Still he wanted to know what had caused her to scream out like that.

"Was it a dream that made you scream?" he asked gently probing for answers.

She nodded ' yes' against his shoulder.

"Was it about Thomas?"

She nodded 'no'.

"Your kidnapping and captivity?"

"She nodded 'no' once again.

He was running out of things to question her about. He asked her if it was about random th9ings that he saw in her bedroom – from a cup of water on her bedside table to a picture of her and her great-grandfather before he died to Porthos, who was now sitting in her lap. Each time she nodded no, but at least she was smiling. So hopefully she would tell him what was wrong. "I'm outta ideas, Callie. Do you want to tell me?"

She sighed and slowly opened her blood-shot blood eyes. "It was about my twin brother," she whispered.

* * *

He slowly ran his hands along his neck. He could feel the tension in his neck muscles. The Elders had not been kind to him once they found out that he had released a human instead of offering them for assimilation or killing them. They had let him off with a warning – yet it wasn't a friendly warning.

'_Do it again and you will loose more then just your command in the armada, Caleb.'_

They had basically vowed death upon his wife and young daughter if he disobeyed them again. He promised them that he wouldn't before turning to leave and return to his family. Yet, he kept one thing from the Elders.

Everything that he had done and had been before he had been assimilated by the Elders had returned to him. He remembered it all.

His caring and gentle mother.

His stern, yet loving father.

His tendency to get into trouble as a child, thus having to be sent away for school.

But most of all, his little one – his twin sister. She was what he remembered the most of. The way that he took care of her since she was always sick after inheriting their great-grandfather's knack for poor health. He remembered watching her receive daily injections from their mother so that she could simply eat fruit and other certain types of food. And his sister loved fruit!

Yet most of all he remembered his real name, Christopher Alexander Pike, Jr.

"Papa!" a tiny child cried out as her tiny feet ran across the titled veranda of their home. He turned around without hesitation and swept the little girl up into his arms.

"I missed you papa!" she squealed happily.

"And I missed you as well, Madeline," he answered back, kissing his daughter's cheek as his wife, Jaliyah walked around the corner. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips.

With his family in his arms, it was then that he made up his mind.

To the galaxy, Christopher Pike, Jr. was dead. And had been for over five years – which was how it was going to stay. He couldn't risk the lives of his wife and daughter.

Chris was dead and Caleb lived.

Yet, he hoped that by some miracle his sister had survived his broken promise.

* * *

"What do you mean, your brother?" Kirk asked in confusion. "You don't have a brother."

"Twin brother to be exact." Callie said pulling out of his arms and moving back against her pillows so she could look at him better. Porthos came over and curled up in her lap.

"Bullshit."

Callie rolled her eyes at his response. "Mature, Jim," she said.

"Ok sorry. I mean how come I never knew him? And where is your mother?"

"Listen," she said reaching over for a photo album next to her bed. She flipped through it and turned it towards Kirk. He glanced down at the photo of the Pike family – he could pick out the Admiral, Callie, her mother and another boy. "This picture was taken right before my parents separated for a while and my brother was sent off to boarding school for discipline issues. Because of their separation, my mom had me change my last name back to hers…"

Kirk sat enthralled by the story that Callie was telling him. She told him about why her parents first separated and how she had ended up in Iowa in the first place. And then how the family was reunited.

"When mom and I moved back with dad about 10 years ago, he had been given a teaching position at the Academy. And I was ever so thankful that our family could be reunited. Even Chris got to finish out high school with me instead of at boarding school. Then about nine years ago, not too long after we moved to San Francisco, mom began to have hand tremors. At first, she hid them from us until she had a major seizure."

Tears slowly rolled down Callie's cheeks again and she quickly wiped them away. "She was diagnosed with Forrester-Trent Syndrome. Normally it can be treated, but since she had hid it from us – it was too late. A seizure triggered a stroke, which caused too much damage to repair in her brain. We were all devastated. Yet, we moved on through the pain. The next year in 2051, Chris and I both enrolled in Starfleet Academy. He was studying tactical while I was studying both communication and engineering…"

She paused and took a deep breath. "Remember the mystery of the _U.S.S. Marvel?_"

Kirk nodded. "It just vanished with all its crew and 15 Academy cadets."

"Chris was one of those cadets. I just about died when that happened. I had lost both my great-grandfather, mother and twin brother all within a two year span. Dad threw himself into teaching and recruiting while I ran away to London for a few years and studying at Cambridge. It took two humans, a Vulcan and a Denobulan to convince me to return along with my great-grandmother's pleas coupled with constant calls from my father. So I came back and finished what I had begun here."

"So why were you screaming?"

"Before I was let go from my captors, their commander apologized to me when he thought that I was knocked out from the medicine. He had called me little one. Nobody besides Chris called me little one. He liked to poke fun at the fact that I had to and still do have to take allergy shots almost everyday."

"Damn Callie. I wish I had known…"

"What difference would it have made? By the time I had returned to the Academy and realized that you were here, you were already notorious for your womanizing ways. Besides, our weekly calls and letters had dwindled away to nothing. The first time I saw you at the Academy, you were different. You weren't the James Kirk that I had known and loved. You had changed. And not in a good way. I don't know what hurt more – the fact that a promise between two friends had been shattered or the fact that when I needed you the most, I couldn't get a hold of you."

"What?" he asked confused.

"When I had ran off to London, I had tried countless times to reach you. I called, wrote, even went to Riverside looking for you. But all I heard about was how you had become a rebel without a care in the world. So that was why when I first saw you at the Academy, I simply walked right past you without saying a word. And you know what. You were too busy looking at other 'skirts' with your pal to even notice me."

Suddenly Kirk's world imploded around him. How could he have been so damn blind and self centered? He remembered the letters from London – never opened them, just threw them away since he didn't know anyone in London. He even remembered that day at the Academy – he and Bones had just finished some tests when he saw someone that reminded him of Callie. He had wanted to go after her, but got distracted by another female.

As usual, he had screwed up.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. "I mean I know I can't make up for the past."

"I started forgiving you the minute I woke up in the sickbay on the _Enterprise_. You're here now and that is what matters," she said with a smile. "Just don't screw it up this time."

He laughed as he returned her smile. "I swear that I won't!"

* * *

_AN #2: I know that there are some holes in Callie's story about her past, such as how she got into Starfleet Intelligence. I promise that will be explained in a few chapters. Also if you can tell me who Callie's great-grandfather is, I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter! Or if you review I will give you a sneak peek! Come on then, leave me some loving!!!!_


	10. Chapter Ten: Promises

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek._

_So I should be in bed, but I got on a writing kick and couldn't stop. Good thing I don't have to do too much tomorrow! So enjoy and please leave reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Promises**

Spock glanced down at the figure laying in his arms, still sound asleep. The more time that he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her.

Soon after Vulcan had been destroyed, his mother killed and Nero defeated, Spock had come to the conclusion that he needed Uhura in his life more than anything else. She had become, for lack of better phrase, his rock. She was now the most stable thing in his life. While it normally wasn't logical for Vulcans to express their love for each other, Spock had been surprised when his father expressed his love for his mother to him shortly after her death. Perhaps that was his father's way of acknowledging that he believed that his son would make the correct choices in his own life – even if those choices weren't always logical.

And that led him to his next decision. He had to tell Uhura what he felt about her with words instead of actions.

It had been almost two weeks since the _Enterprise_ had gone into dry dock for upgrades. Almost every night since then, Uhura and Spock had spent it together – either in his quarters or hers. It didn't bother him that they never left the _Enterprise_ during the entire time. And it certainly didn't seem to bother Uhura any, since she willingly stayed behind with him.

Each night that they spent together was better then the last – but that was only his opinion. Yet, it was only logical that Uhura enjoyed just as much thanks to her reactions.

In his arms, Uhura stirred slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Good morning. I hope that you slept well," Spock said, kissing her forehead softly.

"Mhmm," she said sitting up and stretching. "I always sleep well in your arms."

Uhura tried to stand up from the bed and head into the bathroom to change into her uniform for the day, but Spock quickly pulled her back against him. She looked at him in shock. Never in the entire time, that they had been an unofficial and official couple – both at the Academy and aboard the _Enterprise_ – had Spock done anything like that.

"I just need to tell you something," he softly said, looking away from her. He still was unsure about expressing his feelings towards anyone.

Uhura put her hand against his cheek and turned his head back towards her. "What is it Spock?"

"I…I love you, Nyota…" he stumbled out in a jumbled sentence.

Uhura smiled softly as him as she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "I love you too," she whispered back.

The couple spent another few minutes in silence before preparing for the rest of the day. It was their last day with a skeleton crew before everyone else began to return. There was no telling who exactly would be returning to the _Enterprise _since she was scheduled to depart.

Both Spock and Uhura had signed on for full time basis. So had Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Chekhov and Sulu. That was the majority of the senior crew – but there were a few positions still opened, including Chief Intelligence Officer.

* * *

Good things come to those who wait.

And Jim Kirk had waited a long time for some things.

He had waited almost 22 years to find where he truly belonged in the galaxy.

Then he had to wait another 3 years before he finished his studies at the Academy.

He also had to wait two times before resulting to cheating on the _Kobayashi Maru_ test. Technically he didn't have to wait to cheat on the test, it was just that he didn't believe in 'no-win scenarios'. Besides, he still argues with Spock that the test was a cheat no matter how much the Vulcan argued against it.

And as a result of all this waiting, he was now the youngest captain in the history of Starfleet. His place in the history books was evident because of his age. But how would he be remembered with the likes of such men as Zefram Cochrane, Admiral Jonathan Archer and even Admiral Christopher Pike? Only time would tell.

He couldn't wait.

Yet, there was one thing that was making him rethink his entire choice of careers. It was the one thing that he had been waiting for over 10 years. He had always thought that it would be his first and hopefully only no win situation in life, but again good things come to those who wait.

And Callie was definitely a good thing.

The last few days had gone by in a blur. From Callie's revelation about her past to him realizing just how much of a screw up he still was, Kirk wasn't sure where the time had gone. Not that he was complaining, because he wasn't. He just wished he had a few more days with Callie before he had to return to the _Enterprise_, while Callie was reassigned somewhere – either for Intelligence Ops or something like that. Hell, he wasn't sure if she could even tell him where she was being reassigned. He knew that she had been given her assignment during her debriefing a few days ago, while he had received his most up to date crew manifest. He had noticed that the Chief Intelligence Officer position was still opened. He had been tempted to request that Callie be put into that position, but the person he would have to make the request to would be Admiral Pike. It would just be too weird to ask your boss, who also happens to be your girlfriend's father, to place her on the _Enterprise_.

_Girlfriend…_

That brought a smirk to his face. Callie had been his last true girlfriend and here he was dating her again. He had been weary about asking her out in the first place since she and Thomas had recently broken up. Yet, he had to. He couldn't risk the chance of someone snatching her while he was gone.

"What's so funny?" Callie asked, glancing at Kirk as they walked from the restaurant where they had just had dinner towards the little bit of nearby beach.

"Just thinking about your reaction a few days ago when I asked you out," he answered, pulling her against him and wrapping his arm gently around her. While her shoulder was healed and bruises were almost gone, he was still worried about internal bleeding and hurting her wrist even more than it was plus her ribs were still healing too.

"Hey! Me saying 'bullshit' was completely reasonable due to your background with Starfleet women. Then I realized you were serious."

Kirk chuckled as he kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk. Neither of them really said much, instead they simply enjoyed being with each other. They had talked enough the last few days about anything and everything.

After a few more minutes, they made it to the beach and found some rocks to sit on. Kirk sat down first then pulled Callie against him. Once she was seated, he gently wrapped his arms around her.

Immediately they both turned their eyes upwards. Kirk sighed into Callie's hair as he glanced in the direction of Starbase 1, where the other woman in his life, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, was waiting for his return.

"You'll see her tomorrow," Callie said.

"Yeah but you won't be there."

"Jim, we talked about this." Callie said turning to look at him in the dark. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. "It's not forever. We'll make this work."

"Its just that I got you back and I don't want to let go."

"Like I said before, we'll make this work."

Kirk didn't say anything else as he gently kissed Callie's lips before kissing her deeper with the second one. Just like their first kiss when they were 16, each kiss they now shared ignited that fire within each of them. It was almost as if they were two halves of one soul.

Good things do come to those who wait.

* * *

Most nights, Christopher Pike was home at a reasonable hour. But not tonight. Late meetings, lots of paperwork had kept him at the Academy late. And tonight of all nights, he hadn't wanted to get back late. It was the last night that Callie was going to be home before departing for her new assignment.

That meant Kirk would be leaving too. It wasn't like Pike had anything against the _Enterprise _captain; it was just that he was uncertain about Kirk's intentions. He knew that Callie and Kirk had been close – even dated – a bit back in Riverside. But what now?

His daughter had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years.

Good. He never liked Thomas anyways. There was just something about him that Pike didn't trust. And he wasn't the only Starfleet officer that felt that way. That was one of the reasons why he had never moved up from teaching.

But was Kirk right for Callie?

While Pike was musing over his thoughts, he stumbled upon a scene that he wasn't prepared for.

Lying curled up together on the living room couch was Callie and Kirk – both of them were fast asleep, wrapped up in a blanket. Kirk held Callie close to him in a protective embrace with his head nestled just above hers. And for once, Callie had a smile on her face – even if she was sleeping.

Perhaps Pike was wrong about Kirk. Maybe he was right for Callie.

* * *

Christopher Pike stood back in the shadows of the main hanger watching the tender scene before him. Kirk and Callie stood close together, with Kirk's forehead against hers – obviously whispering something to her before kissing her goodbye for the time being. Callie stood by and watched his transport take off from the hanger and head towards Starbase 1.

The entire scene brought a small smile to his face. He knew that Kirk and Callie had gotten back together. He had discovered that the night before.

Thank God.

While Pike trusted Kirk to command a star ship, dating his daughter was a completely different matter. Ever since Natalia died and Christopher, Jr. had gone missing, Callie came before anything else. Even Starfleet. Yet he knew that she could handle her own in a tight situation – that was one reason why Starfleet Intelligence had recruited her.

Thankfully, her new assignment was aboard a ship and not in covert ops. And it was on a ship that he knew and trusted.

"You didn't tell him did you?" he asked, emerging from the shadows and walking towards his daughter.

She turned towards him with a smile on her face. "Nope."

The father and daughter began to walk out of the hanger towards the ground transport that was waiting to take Callie home for just a few hours before she was to depart.

"Does he think that you are going back to the _U.S.S. Obama?"_

"Yup."

Pike chuckled. "Be sure to let me know his reaction," he said stopping in front of the transport for Callie. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "And be careful. Also make sure that Scotty doesn't try to beam Porthos to some planet. I know that the Admiral will be beyond upset if that were to happen."

Callie laughed. "I'll make sure of it," she said kissing his cheek and hugging him back. "I love you daddy."

"You too sweetpea," he said as he watched her get into the transport.

Pike couldn't help but smile as he watched Callie leave. Part of him had been hesitant about letting her go back to serve on a starship, but as long as it was the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ then he was fine with it. Besides Callie had earned it.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprises

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek…_

_Ok I was amazed at the response for last chapter! So I wrote a quick chapter for ya'll. So enjoy and I'm going to crash and go to bed. Leave reviews please!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

Kirk sighed as he ran his hand through his hair absent-mindedly as he sat in the Captain's chair on the bridge, while all around him crew members hurried to finish making sure that everything was up to par for the _Enterprise_'s departure in the morning. He had been back on the _Enterprise_ for a grand total of two hours – a total of three hours away from Callie – and he was miserable. God he was pitiful! He couldn't let his newfound relationship get in the way of his job.

_"It's not forever. We'll make this work."_

The words Callie had told him the night before rang through his mind. She was right. It wasn't going to be forever – just on and off for who knows how long. Perhaps the first port of call the _Enterprise _could stop at could be the same one that the _Obama_ happened to be at as well.

Kirk sighed again and glanced at the chronometer in the armrest of his chair.

13:00

Damn. He wouldn't be able to talk to Callie for at least another four hours. That was when she was supposed to be on her transport back to the _Obama._

Glancing up from his seat at the science station, Spock noticed that Kirk seemed to be distracted. He wondered if something had happened during his time on Earth. Perhaps meeting some of the new crewmembers that were constantly arriving in the shuttle bay would be a good distraction for the captain for a while until either he or Dr. McCoy could figure out what was wrong with him.

Spock stood up and approached Kirk. "Captain?"

"Yes Spock?"

"You seem a bit distracted. Perhaps a nice walk around the ship to meet some of the new crew members might take your mind off whatever it is that is distracting you."

It seemed like a good idea. "I think I will," Kirk said standing up and allowing Spock to take control of the bridge for the time being.

Taking the lift down to the shuttle bay, Kirk began to walk among the old and new crewmembers of the _Enterprise_. Most of them were carrying several bags. No wonder they had used the shuttles instead of beaming aboard the ship. Some of the newer crewmembers did stop and acknowledge Kirk, while others didn't. That irked Kirk a bit. Not for the fact that he wasn't acknowledged, but the fact that he was. In all honestly he could careless if anyone acknowledged or saluted him just as long as he was addressed correctly.

As he made his way towards the latest shuttle to arrive, he noticed something. The Ensign at the bottom of the stairs was holding what looked to be a dog in his arms.

"Ensign Wolf," Kirk said, remembering the Ensign's name. "What do you have in your arms?

At the sound of Kirk's voice, the dog's head perked up, turned and looked directly at him. Kirk immediately recognized the dog as a small beagle puppy. He knew this puppy. This puppy had grown quite attached to him over the last few days and he had grown fond of the puppy as well.

Porthos.

"It's a dog sir." Wolf answered.

"I know that, but who does it belong to?"

"Me," a new voice said from behind Kirk - a voice that he had been dying to hear for the past three hours.

Kirk slowly turned around hoping that he wasn't dreaming. Thank goodness he wasn't. Standing at the top of the shuttle stairs stood an amazing sight. Dressed in her Starfleet dress uniform, which Kirk admitted to himself showed off her amazing legs, was Callie. He took a second to take in the entire picture. While the uniform obviously didn't show too much, he didn't care. She still looked breath taking with a huge smile across her face and her eyes sparkling. And the fact that her wrist was still injured made her look only a tad fragile. At least he could help her get her bags and Porthos to her quarters.

A smile spread across his face, as Callie descended the stairs and made her way towards Wolf and himself.

"Lt. Commander Callista Montgomery reporting for duty, sir," she said with the utmost respect. "I've been assigned to the _Enterprise_ as her Chief Intelligence Officer, Captain."

All Kirk could do was smile. Callie had been right – they would find a way to make this work.


	12. Chapter 12: Rules and Orders

_Disclaimer and AN:__ I don't own Star Trek – sadly – but I own a Star Trek t-shirt!!_

_Ok so I put up part of last chapter in this one because I added more to Kirk's reaction….so enjoy and please leave me some feedback. I'd like to know what I am doing right or wrong!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 12:**** Rules and Orders**

_Previously…_

"_It's a dog sir." Wolf answered._

"_I know that, but who does it belong to?"_

"_Me," a new voice said from behind Kirk - a voice that he had been dying to hear for the past three hours._

_Kirk slowly turned around hoping that he wasn't dreaming. Thank goodness he wasn't. Standing at the top of the shuttle stairs stood an amazing sight. Dressed in her Starfleet dress uniform, which Kirk admitted to himself showed off her amazing legs, was Callie. He took a second to take in the entire picture. While the uniform obviously didn't show too much, he didn't care. She still looked breath taking with a huge smile across her face and her eyes sparkling. And the fact that her wrist was still injured made her look only a tad fragile. At least he could help her get her bags and Porthos to her quarters._

_A smile spread across his face, as Callie descended the stairs and made her way towards Wolf and himself._

"_Lt. Callista Montgomery reporting for duty, sir," she said with the utmost respect. "I've been assigned to the Enterprise as her Chief Intelligence Officer, Captain."_

_All Kirk could do was smile. Callie had been right – they would find a way to make this work._

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Wolf." Kirk said turning back towards the ensign.

"Yes sir," Wolf said as he handed Porthos over and turned and walked off to help wherever else he could.

"You know he could have helped me," Callie said moving next to Kirk. "He had already been quite helpful with Porthos."

"And miss a chance to see you? Never." Kirk said leaning in for a kiss, but was stopped by Callie's hand.

"Hold on there, flyboy. We have rules to discuss first," she said stepping away from him and towards her bags. She turned and smiled at him. "If you would be so kind, Captain and help me, it would be greatly appreciated."

Kirk stared at her in disbelief for a second. First, she rejected his kiss and now she wants help?

"What?" she asked looking at him. "I can always go ask Ensign Wolf to help me. And I know he will."

"Over my dead body," he mumbled under his breath as he handed Porthos to Callie before grabbing her two bags. He made a mental note to himself to make sure Scotty kept Wolf busy in engineering and nowhere near Callie.

"Wanna say that a bit louder?"

"I said, 'over my dead body'," Kirk said looking back at Callie. "Come on, I'll show you to your quarters, Lt. Montgomery."

"Thank you Captain," she said replying back to his smart-ass emphasis on the 'Lt. Montgomery'. If there was one thing that frustrated Callie, it was not being able to sense some people's feelings. It didn't happen often, but just a hand full of times. Her best friend when she was younger before moving to Iowa, her roommate while she had been at Cambridge in England and of course Jim Kirk. He was the one that bugged her the most. Because he was the one that mattered the most. Since she couldn't feel his emotions, she had learned to read his eyes. And she quickly learned that his eyes never lied.

Kirk nodded and winked at her before leading her towards the lift. Neither of them said anything as they made their way through the crowd and towards the lift. Kirk held his tongue during the ride on the lift, mainly because there were other people on the lift with them. Well part of him wanted to hold his tongue and part of him didn't. He wanted to know what Callie meant by 'rules'. God, he hoped that Admiral Pike hadn't found out about their relationship. That was the last person he wanted to find out this early into their relationship. But he knew that eventually the Admiral would find out.

And that would be the day he would willing go and hide in Klingon territory. Rura Penthe sounded nice…well nicer then facing a furious father who also happened to be your boss.

The lift arrived on Deck 5 brought Kirk out of his thoughts. He and Callie emerged from the lift, along with several other people. "This way," he said motioning with his head.

It wasn't that much further down to corridor when Kirk stopped in front of a door. Setting one of Callie's bag's down, he quickly typed in a genetic entry code. The doors quickly slid opened and he moved to the side so that Callie could enter before he did.

Once the doors slid shut, he opened his mouth before his thoughts had reached his brain. "What the hell do you mean by rules?" he stammered out, setting her bags down on the floor.

Callie sat Porthos down on the bed before walking towards him. She placed her hands against his chest and looked up at him. "It's nothing to worry about, Jim. I just don't want you to loose your true focus to pay attention to me."

"What's my true focus?"

"Being Captain of the _Enterprise_. It's what you're meant to do. Besides we've what been together a grand total of a week? You have almost 500 people to worry about besides me. They come first."

"So I'm just supposed to ignore you completely? Pretend that you're not my girlfriend?"

"Only when on duty. Other then that don't be so blunt about it."

"Like kissing you in front of everyone?"

"Exactly. I've already dealt with enough from people who know that my father is Admiral Pike, along with my great-grandfather being Malcolm Reed thus making a close family friend Admiral Archer. Now add Jim Kirk's girlfriend on top of that and I will never hear the end of it."

"Oh so is that why you brought Porthos with you? Because you could get away with it?"

Callie laughed. "Nope," she said smiling. "I was given orders to bring Porthos aboard. Something about making sure that a Montgomery Scott "sweated" a bit at the sight of him. I swear that Admiral Archer has a warped sense of humor."

Kirk laughed at that. "I'll make sure that Scotty and Porthos cross paths and I want to be there when it happens."

Callie just shook her head in disbelief before laying her head against his chest.

"So when did you know that you were assigned to the _Enterprise?_" he then asked.

"The day I was debriefed."

"And you never told me!"

"Evil aren't I?"

"Yeah you are," he said lifting her chin up so that he could see her face.

"Besides dad thought that your reaction would be priceless."

"Wait. Does your dad know about you and I?"

She nodded yes.

"And he's ok with you serving on the _Enterprise_?"

"He didn't have a choice. My assignment came from Archer. He deemed it necessary that a descendent from the _NX-01 Enterprise_ serve on this one. At least that was what I was told. Besides daddy does trust you. He likes you better then Thomas."

"That's not hard to do. Anyone is better then him."

"Be nice," she simply said beginning to pull away from him so that she could get a few things put up before reporting for her first official duty on the bridge. But Kirk had something else in mind. He quickly pulled her back against him. "So we talked about the rules or rule to be exact," he said looking at her. "But I have just a few more questions."

"What's that Captain?"

"What about when people do find out that we're together? Because you know they will find out," he asked with a straight face.

"Tell them that if they don't like it they can get over it."

Kirk tried to hide his smile, but he was doing a bad job at it. "Ok last question. When do I get to kiss you?"

"Behind closed doors."

"Behind closed doors?"

She nodded as a smile crept across her face. Then it dawned on him. "Behind closed doors it is," he said leaning in and kissing her softly.

* * *

"The elders are dying! A telepath must be found at once! Without a new one to take over, our planet will fall back into chaos!"

"Perhaps we need chaos! All the other systems fought – either within themselves ore with others!"

"But we are not like those other systems! We protect the knowledge."

Caleb sat back and listened to the Grand Council debate back and forth about finding a new telepath or committing Galena to another civil war. Looking around he noticed something. Not all the council members were true Galenians. In fact, most – like himself – had been assimilated.

That gave him an idea.

"Ministers," he said standing up. "I have an idea…"


	13. Chapter 13: Observations

_Disclaimer and AN: I own several Star Trek books and movies, but not Star Trek itself._

_So this chapter is almost double what my longest chapter thus far has been. I called this the never ending chapter. So enjoy and I expect a TON of feedback. Also check out the story 'Bite Hard' by Countess Jackman. It's gonna be a cute Kirk fic!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Observations**

Callie quickly found that during her first few weeks aboard the _Enterprise,_ there was a lot to take in. Good thing the majority of her job as Intelligence Officer was to intercept and assess information. And that was exactly what she did. It was mainly a small group of people on the bridge that she was always with that she observed – Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy and of course, Jim. She normally would include Scotty in the group as well, but he was usually down in engineering.

She had noticed how Uhura and Spock would glance at each other every so often while on the bridge together. They also had a tendency to brush past each other to just have a small touch between the two of them. After a few days on the bridge, Uhura began to talk to her more and more. And eventually they became fast friends, especially since she needed a girl to confide in about guy issues and Uhura seemed to need the same. And it didn't take Uhura long to figure out that Kirk had a crush on Callie. That was when Callie told her that they were dating. She had figured if Uhura could confide in her that she and Spock were together, which didn't seem to bother those who knew, then Callie could confide in her about her relationship with Kirk. Trust was a very big issue for Callie.

There were very few people that she honestly trusted. It had been four people before she had joined the crew of the _Enterprise_ – Admiral Archer, her father, Jim Kirk – even though she thought he was an idiot most of the time before he came back into her life – and herself. She had been trained not to trust too many people. Yet, now things were changing. She had added Uhura, Dr. McCoy, Spock and even Scotty to the list – that was after Scotty had screamed like a girl and ran from the sight of Porthos. It was quite the scene. But now, Porthos had grown on Scotty enough that he turned an unused section of the ship had been turned into a doggie run for Porthos. She was still trying to figure out Chekov and Sulu though, yet was pretty sure that they'd end up on her trust list as well.

Yet, only Kirk, Spock and McCoy knew about Callie's empathic gift. And she wanted to keep it that way. Besides her recent promotion to Lieutenant Commander made her realize something – there was a reason for everything…

* * *

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath as she rode the lift to the bridge.

She had been up less then two hours and it hadn't been a good day so far. Porthos had kept her up all night thanks to Kirk getting him all riled up last night then leaving her to deal with a hyper puppy. Needless to say she didn't get much sleep. But that was just the start.

It had been a little over a month that she had been aboard the _Enterprise_. And ironically, that was the normal amount of time for homesickness to set in among new crewmembers, along with some old. She knew that it was going to be a bad day when she walked in the corridor that morning and was slammed with emotions from all directions. Usually she could block out the emotions of other people, but not this many with such strong feelings.

If it wasn't for the fact that Kirk was overprotective of her to a certain degree, then she would have simply gone straight to the sickbay, received her bi-weekly allergy shot from Dr. McCoy and asked him to issue a medical release for her not to have to report to duty. But no. That would cause chaos on the bridge. She was certain of it.

Instead, she was on her way to the bridge for her 8-hour shift. Then she would go to the sick bay, get her shot and go back to bed.

It was only 8 hours.

She took another deep breath as she stepped on the bridge, walked past Uhura at her station and plopped down into her chair at her monitoring station and simply stared at the screen in front of her. She wondered how long she could keep this charade up before someone took notice of her.

A few hours passed by. So far, no one, most importantly Kirk, had taken notice that the Intelligence Officer had a blank stare on her face. Callie had managed to busy herself with reviewing the crew manifest like Admiral Pike and Admiral Wallace had asked her to do. They wanted to double check that all crewmembers had the correct clearances and credentials.

A private message from Uhura popped up on her screen as she was reviewing the communication enlisted crewmembers. _You ok?_ she asked.

_Tired, that's all. Jim got Porthos all riled up last night then left, leaving me to deal with a hyperactive dog all night long. _

_Sounds like something he would do._

Callie stifled a chuckle. Thank goodness for friends.

Another hour past and Callie was finally dismissed from the bridge. For the most part, she had blocked almost every emotion around her but the result was that she had a massive headache and was drained. Sleep was what she needed – sleep and being isolated from everyone and everything around her.

As she left the bridge, Callie was given an inquisitive look from Dr. McCoy. But she didn't pay any mind to it. Of course, that tipped Bones off. He definitely knew that something was bugging her. He, like Uhura, knew about Kirk and Callie's relationship. Jim had confided in him and Spock shortly after their mission began after they had both asked him what was going on with his moods since he had gone from utterly depressed when he arrived back at the _Enterprise_ from shore leave to happy as a lark. Needless to say, it took him by shock. Who would of thought that Jim Kirk would actually want a steady relationship? Oh well.

So knowing that Jim Kirk actually cared for another human being then himself, Bones made a mental note to pay attention to Callie's health – especially given her various allergies and her empathic gift. And today she looked horrible.

"Jim," he quietly said, standing behind the captain's chair.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Did Callie seem a bit out of it today?"

"A little. Besides if she was sick, I'm sure that she would have told someone."

"Just curious."

Since Jim didn't seem too worried about it, he wasn't going to worry about it.

* * *

A while later, Bones retreated to the sick bay where he could check on any patients that had turned up while he was on the bridge.

"Anyone new?" he asked Nurse Chapel as he looked at the report on his PADD.

"Only Lt. Comm. Montgomery. She had come in for her allergy shot then basically passed out on a biobed once I had given her the shot. I checked her vitals and as far as I can tell, she is only sleeping. Everything seems normal for the most part. She's been sleeping for about an hour."

Bones walked over to the biobed where Callie was sleeping. He checked over all her vitals and agreed with Chapel's initial diagnosis – she was simply sleeping. Yet, he could tell that there was more to it then simply exhaustion.

"Callie?" he gently asked, shaking her shoulder a bit to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed the sleep from them. "Oh Dr. McCoy! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just that it's all a bit much today. I just needed some place quiet and isolated."

"First of all, you can call me Bones when we're not on the bridge. It's fine. But what do you mean it's all a bit much?"

"Everyone's emotions. It will pass because it's typical."

"What's typical?"

"Homesickness. The new crew members will get over it in a day or so."

"Damn it Callie, why didn't you tell someone? You shouldn't have been on the bridge. I'm a doctor, not a telepath or in your case an empath. But I do know that if it was too overwhelming, you shouldn't have strained yourself to block it all out."

"I didn't want Jim to worry. We're trying to keep everything under wraps. Besides I think his fan club members are stalking me."

Ah. The notorious Jim Kirk fan club that had formed among some of the young, single female crewmembers and a few male crewmembers as well. Bones had to admit that they were a bit fanatical and scary – preventing many people from even talking to Jim when he was in such places as the mess hall or one of the rec rooms. But this was nothing that Callie couldn't handle. "You're the Intelligence Officer. Do something about it. But you need to go to your own quarters and rest there, to give yourself more privacy. And make sure to relax!"

Callie nodded and slowly got up off the biobed and began to walk out of the sick bay.

"Oh Callie one more thing."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes Bones?"

"Don't worry so much about everyone else. It will only make things worse. Especially being an empath, at least from what I've read."

Callie smiled at him before leaving the sick bay. Bones hoped that she would take his advice. Having Jim worry about things was enough, but having his girlfriend worry as well would be hell.

* * *

'_Perfect,'_ Kirk thought as he stepped off the lift on Deck 7. _'I'll grab a quick bite to eat then find Callie and spend a few extra hours with her.' _

For the first time in three weeks, Kirk had actually managed to get a few extra hours to himself. Engineering was under control, so was the bridge and he was all caught up on his reports that Starfleet needed. So as his reward to himself, he was going to spend it with Callie.

As he walked towards the mess hall, Kirk began to think about his relationship with Callie over the last month. It was going better then he had expected. He was even proud of himself for abiding to Callie's one rule about showing her preference over others. Yet, they both bent the rule a bit in telling Bones, Spock and Uhura that they were together. She had called it early damage control, while he actually just wanted to claim her as his. But nevertheless, he was a much happier person that she was on board. Within the first week, they had fallen into a simple routine of how they spent time together – bridge duty in the morning with rule uno in place, followed by time to themselves then time together. Usually their time together was either spent in her quarters or his. Normally this wasn't for very long since by the time they got to see each other, it was late.

There had only been a few times in the last month where they hadn't gotten to have any free time to themselves, well more him then her. That was usually when something came up that needed his attention – some sort of leak somewhere, a communication from Starfleet, a random Klingon bird-of-prey breaking treaty lines – you know typical stuff that a captain needed to attend to.

But that didn't deter him from seeing her at least for a second. Once he was finished with the "detour" task, he would head to her quarters and let himself in, since he knew that she liked to go to sleep early, wake her up with a soft kiss and tell her goodnight before leaving for his quarters. Each time, he had been tempted to crawl into bed with her and hold her while he slept too. But he didn't. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of trust came to mind. She had trusted him enough to give him the code to her quarters, while he did the same with her. So they trusted each other, yet he still felt that if he were to do that without telling her would be a violation of trust. Then he also figured that Spock as rubbing off on him. It was either that or he was too scared to see the angry side of a Starfleet Intelligence officer, who was gaining a reputation on the _Enterprise_ as a "kick boxing machine" as Sulu put it the other day.

He entered the mess hall and made a straight line to the food synthesizer, determined not to make eye contact with anyone. The faster he got his food, the faster he could see Callie. But of course, someone always managed to deter him just a little. As he used the food synthesizer to get a sandwich, Bones walked up to him with a bowl of soup in his hands. "You need to take this to Callie," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"She's having one of those mental strains she told us about where she is overloaded with everyone's emotions. According to Chapel, Callie just passed out in the sick bay after getting her allergy shot this afternoon. And when I talked to her, she told me that she was being overwhelmed with emotions. Something about crew members being homesick. Hell if I will ever understand empaths."

"Ok…"

"But she needs to eat. Since I know that you will be going to see her, even if I tell you not to, you get to take this to her."

Jim took the soup from Bones. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Make sure she relaxes. And not in the way that you are known for! That's an order!"

* * *

A hand gently running across her forehead woke her from the dream she had been having – a dream of never feeling emotions besides her own. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kirk kneeling beside her bed.

"I swear that if you weren't Admiral Pike's daughter," he said. "I would swear that you were part Vulcan since you can hide your emotions so well at times. Especially if you aren't feeling well."

She smiled softly. "Bones told you didn't he?" she asked sitting up.

Kirk nodded yes and he pulled her to her feet then scooped her up into her arms. He carried her into the main part of her quarters and put her down on the couch. Sitting on the table in front of her was a bowl of soup, along with a sandwich. Kirk sat down next to her. "Bones wanted me to make sure you ate some soup since he knew that I would be coming to see no matter what he said. And frankly, you look like shit. Why didn't you tell one of us that you weren't feeling good?"

"I didn't want you to worry, thus causing people to make the connection between the two of us. Besides sleep helps since I am isolated from everyone else."

"Well eat your soup then it's right back to bed for you," he said taking a bite of his sandwich. That was when he noticed something. "Where's Porthos?"

"With Scotty. Something about using him to pick up some lassies. I was too out of it to argue, but I did reiterate that if Porthos ended up transported to some unknown location then he was being shipped back to Delta Vega."

Kirk laughed. "Believe me, he won't make the same mistake twice."

After a few more minutes, Callie was done with her soup and Kirk was done with his sandwich.

"Thank you for bringing me the soup," she said kissing his lips softly before standing back up. "But I'm going back to bed or else I won't be able to function in the morning. Sorry I'm a bore tonight. I'm sure that Spock or Bones will play chess with you. Or something like that."

"I'm not leaving yet," he said following her. "I was told by Bones to make sure that you also relax so that this overwhelming feeling goes away."

She turned and glared at him. "Whose idea of relaxing? Yours or Starfleet Medical?"

"Not mine," he said picking her up again and carrying her back into her bedroom. "Because I know that my way would definitely make you relax, but we'll save that for another time when you feel better."

He sat down on the bed with her in his lap. He then situated them so that he was sitting behind her. He grabbed a hair clip off Callie's nightstand and put all her hair up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting a little irritated.

"Just close your eyes and relax," he said as he began to slowly massage her shoulders.

For the next little while, Kirk massaged and worked out all the kinks in Callie's neck and shoulders. And she had to admit that it worked. She felt less overwhelmed and she was relaxed. She had come to the conclusion that she was going to build a shrine to worship her boyfriend's hands. She briefly wondered what else they were good for.

"Better?" he asked.

"Lots," she said leaning up against him as sleep began to take over once again. The last thing she felt before falling asleep for the rest of the night was Kirk's lips gently kissing the top of her head.

For a few more minutes, Kirk held her in his arms as she slept. She actually looked content. Not wanting to wake her up, he made a snap decision.

He was staying with her that night and hold her in his arms. He would worry about her reaction in the morning. Besides, he was tired of not getting to see her for more then a few hours a day.

Ever so gently, he moved Callie against a pillow and pulled the sheets up around her. He then sat up so that he could slip his shoes off then he situated himself so that he could hold her comfortably in his arms. As he pulled her back against him, her sub conscious reaction was shocking. She actually snuggled against him.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Yet, as sleep took over he did come to the realization that holding Callie in his arms felt right. Just like their kisses always felt right. So perhaps this had been the right thing to do. And maybe, this was what it actually felt like to be in love...

* * *

Callie's eyes slowly opened as her hand slammed down on her alarm clock. She did not want to get up. But for some reason, she felt that she had just had the best sleep in a long time. Yet, as she began to wake up, she felt something odd. Someone was in bed with her with their arms wrapped around her. She shot up into a sitting position to see who it was.

"Damn it Callie you wake up too early. It's what, two hours before duty?" Kirk sleepily said, rubbing his eyes. He lay on top of Callie's sheets, still fully dressed in what he had been wearing the night before.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Observation. I was making sure that you stayed relaxed through the night," he said pulling her against him as he sat up next to her. "Just following doctor's orders. Besides you're cute when you sleep."

Callie chuckled and kissed his lips softly. Jim Kirk never ceased to amaze her. "I actually did sleep better than I usually do," she admitted.

"Me too," he said. "So we're gonna have to do this again!"

He winked at her as she leaned up for another kiss. "We'll see. As long as you can behave yourself."

"Who me? I never misbehave." Kirk said with a huge smile on his face.

Callie simply laughed.

* * *

Science Ensign Rachel Sewell quickly and quietly walked down the corridor. She had just gotten off the graveyard shift bridge duty and was heading towards her bed. Perhaps after some beauty sleep, she would just randomly head back to the bridge to see if Commander Spock had anything for her to do just so that she could catch a glimpse of Captain Kirk.

She was just one of the many who wanted to catch the fancy of the Captain. Besides if Commander Spock could date Lieutenant Uhura then the captain could surely date someone on the ship

A set of doors opening up ahead of her, startled her. But the person who emerged from room startled her even more.

Looking a bit disheveled from either just waking up or certain "extracirrcular activites", Captain Kirk exited the room, turned in the direction of the lifts and disappeared around the corner. Sewell stood there in shock. What was the Captain doing on Deck 5? His quarters were on Deck 3.

After a few more seconds, Sewell began to walk again. As she pasted the door that Kirk had emereged from, she glanced to see whose quarters it was.

Lieutenant Commander Callista Montgomery.


	14. Chapter 14: Visions

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek – but I do own several Star Trek books!!!_

_Ok many of you were wondering what Caleb's idea was. So here you go! Enjoy! Next chapter will be the fanclub's reaction to Callie! Oh and there is a tribute to Star Wars in this chapter....see if you can find it! Just a warning though, unless you've read the Star Wars books then you won't catch it.  


* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Visions**

Caleb silently sat next to the bedside of the High Elder, Ta'kanla. It had been a few weeks since he had presented his idea to the Grand Council about how to find a telepath – there were several known species that were telepaths through out the galaxy. His idea was simple. Target the specific species, observe them and then "take" the ones who are showing the best signs of being telepaths.

The council had been quick to agree and left it up to Caleb and his top officer, Ryden Karrde, to sort out the specifics.

Since then, the Galenian Fleet had managed to observe and "take" three of the six species they were targeting: a blind Aenar from Andoria, a male feline-like species Kzinti from Kzin and a Talosian from Talos IV. The Talosian had been the most difficult one to take. But nonetheless, it had been achieved. That only left a Deltan, Vulcan and Human to be taken.

Human…

Though rare to find, there were humans capable of telepathic abilities. Which made it all the more difficult to find one. Yet, there were those who had other gifts.

Other gifts such as empathic abilities.

Empathic abilities like his twin sister had.

He quickly shook the idea out of his mind and focused on the matter at hand, which was preventing a human to become the next High Elder. More specifically his twin sister from becoming the next High Elder. He hoped that she had survived and was not on earth when the Galenian fleet went there to observe and take.

"Something troubles you my son," a weak voice said.

Caleb turned towards Ta'kanla and smile feebly. "Much troubles me."

"That is why I summoned you here."

"Sir?"

"We know that when you and your troops attacked the _U.S.S. Logan_ that one of the three beings taken caused the assimilation to become weak and memories of your past life to surface, including that of your twin sister."

Caleb said nothing. So, Ta'kanla continued on. "You are not the first one that has happened to. Nor will you be the last."

"But how am I supposed to take telepaths when my sister has empathic abilities? I fear for her life. I almost killed her once before and if she were to be a match, the transference ceremony might kill her."

"There are greater things to worry about then your sister becoming one of us." Ta'kanla said reaching out and grasping Caleb's wrist.

Before he could say anything, Caleb felt the world around him swirl and pull him forward into an abyss of memories and images. Ta'kanla was showing him all that had been and all that most likely will be.

'_So this must be the Great Eye,'_ Caleb thought to himself as images swirled past him. Various images from his own past presented themselves to him – his mother, father, and sister were the primary ones. Then there were older humans with him as well. '_Must be my grandparents and great-grandparents._'

The images swirled again. This time the images presented were that of him being assimilated, meeting Jaliyah, the birth of Madeline and the beating of his sister. Then his family was shown again – this time only his father pushing his sister in a chair of some kind. Then there were curious images that presented themselves. These were of him commander, Karrde, along with other high ranking Council members plotting and then the Elders getting sick. What did that mean?

The images swirled a third time. The first image was of his sister smiling as she stood aboard a star ship of some kind. She was wearing a red Starfleet Dress. He watched as a human male, dressed in a gold Starfleet Uniform, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. That image disappeared to show that same male standing face to face with Caleb himself.

Caleb gasped for air as Ta'kanla released his wrist.

"Act quickly." Ta'kanla whispered. "Be like Gurney Namon, who like you, broke through his assimilation. And do not worry. Help will find us before its too late."

Caleb watched as Ta'kanla closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He still had many questions to ask the Elder, but now knew that his time was short. He quietly stood up and made his way towards the chamber doors.

As he walked down the corridor, he thought about what Ta'kanla had told him. He said to be like Gurney Namon.

Gurney Namon had been the one who brought an end to the Great Civil War and who had also helped re-establish the Elders into power. He and his small group of resistance fighters had operated from the Galenian underground.

Ta'kanla had also shown him that Karrde – his own commander- and some of the Council members, were slowly poisoning the Elders or killing them some how. But Caleb knew that some of the less outspoken council members had retreated from society and were slowly preparing for another Civil War in case telepath wasn't found in enough time.

Thus forming an underground.

He now knew what he had to do. He would turn the entire "taking" operation over to Karrde, claiming that he needed to spend a while with his family. Then he would fade into the underground, taking Jaliyah and Madeline with him. And if things went the way that he had seen, then help in the form of Starfleet would arrive eventually. How they would arrive he wasn't sure about, but what was seen thought the Great Eye was rarely incorrect.


	15. Chapter 15: Truth, Lies and Pain

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek – but I wish I could own Kirk!_

_Ok sorry that this has taken soooo long to post! First off on June 12th, in the middle of a blackout in a nasty storm, I got a bright idea. Since my parents weren't going to Cabo, thus leaving me with some much wanted peace and quiet, I was going to make my dad go to the College World Series in Omaha, Nebraska and support our Arizona State Sun Devils! Believe it or not – he agreed. So from the 13th to the 17th I was obsessed with baseball….it was awesome. Then after getting home, I had to pack and leave for another trip to Texas! So yeah my mind has just now recovered and here is the chapter! Enjoy and review…oh please review….they make me write faster!_

_Oh yeah make sure you check out Countess Jackman's fic "Bite Hard" - its awesome as well! And I am not just saying that because I am her beta...its because it really is!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Truth, Lies and Pain

Ever since the night he had decided to spend holding Callie close to him as he slept, Kirk had been able to think of little else. Well that's not entirely true. He really only thought about Callie during the time he wasn't with her, which ended up being only a few hours when Callie's bridge duty was done and when he would head towards her quarters at night.

That was why night had become his favorite part of the day.

Kirk nuzzled Callie's neck as he planted kisses along her neck and collarbone as he attempted to relax her. It had been almost two weeks since, what he had dubbed 'Homesick Headaches', had lead to their new sleeping arrangements. There were still lingering side effects, such as a constant headache that left Callie in a horrible mood. And Kirk didn't mind one bit in attempting to make her smile or relax her.

But tonight he was having trouble in doing either of those things. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked through his continuing kisses.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so tense?" he asked, stopping his kisses and beginning to massage her shoulders. "I haven't seen you this tense since the first time you woke up in my arms, without knowing I stayed the night."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Did you know that you have a fan club that stalks me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, moving so that he could see her face.

Callie went on to explain to him about the so called "Jim Kirk fan club" and their activities – from keeping any female who was not a member of the club away from him to following Callie during her time off. But she made sure to leave out the names that she knew were involved. Kirk could tell that it was really getting to her, but why he couldn't understand. "Why are you letting something like that get to you?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess its just one of my insecurities about people. I've always felt that I am never good enough for anyone. It goes along with my trust issues. I've always had to prove myself to people. I had to prove myself to everyone in school because they saw me as the weakling because of my allergies and always getting sick. I had to prove myself to the doubters who thought that I wouldn't last in Starfleet Intelligence when I returned after I ran away for a few years. I've always known what people think about me since I can sense their emotions and feelings. That's why I've pushed myself so hard…so I guess what I am trying to say is that I just feel that sometimes I have to prove myself to you…prove that I am different then everyone else you've been with."

She trailed off as she looked away from him. For once, she was grateful that she couldn't feel Kirk's emotions. She didn't want to know what he truly felt about her.

Kirk sat there stunted for a second. Did Callie just say that she had to prove herself to him? That was pure bullshit. He knew that she had trust issues along with self-esteem issues, but he thought that she had gotten over those when they were younger. He had helped her overcome some of her issues, while she had helped him not be so angry with everyone in life. It was then, when they were 13, that he realized he had a crush on her. But it took him almost 3 years to act on it. Yet he shouldn't had waited – because he learned that she had a crush on him as well.

But that was the past.

Right now, she was back in his life and he knew that he loved her…loved everything about her – from her smile to her blue eyes to the way she made him feel good about himself even without sex being involved. Then it dawned on him that he had never actually told her that he loved her. He wanted to, but held his tongue. This wasn't the right time to do so. Callie may think that it was all a ploy to get her to feel better, which it wasn't – but still…perhaps it was what she needed.

"Callie," he said lifting her chin up. "You've never had to prove a damn thing to me. I love everything about you, including your weaknesses and flaws. It's what makes you, you!"

He gently stroked the side of her face as he continued to spill his heart out to her. "No one holds a candle to you in my eyes. You're it for me. No one else has ever come close to making me feel the way that I feel about you. Basically what I'm saying is that I love you. Every little thing about you."

A smile spread across her face as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered as she curled into his embrace after the kiss. Kirk held her close to him and inhaled the scent of her hair. Now that he had her smiling, it was time to make her laugh. "You know you could always drop whoever was following you like a ton of bricks. I mean Sulu brags about your kickboxing skills."

Callie did laugh at that remark. "So Captain, are you saying that I have permission to act first then ask questions later?"

Kirk smiled slightly. "It's what I always do!"

* * *

"I'll see you on the bridge in a bit," Kirk said as he kissed Callie's cheek the next morning. As usual, they would get up early in the morning so that Kirk could slip out of her quarters without too many people noticing. But with the way things were going, Callie was pretty sure that some of the fan club members knew that she and Kirk had something going on. Yet, she wasn't going to let it get to her anymore. Kirk was right in what he said last night – she had nothing to prove to them because she was the one that he loved – flaws and all. Besides, they could just get over themselves. She was happy, he was happy, and that was all that mattered in her opinion.

Once Kirk had left, Callie turned her attention back to the final crew reports that Admiral Wallace and her father had requested. She had actually managed to finish them a few days earlier then had been requested and she was pleased with herself about it.

The door chime sounded signaling that she had a visitor. She glanced at her chrono. It was too early for anyone to calling. Standing up from her desk, she walked towards her door with her PADD in her hand, still reading over reports.

The door slid open in a swoosh and Callie looked up to see Ensign Rachel Sewell, one of Spock's research assistants and the so called president of the Jim Kirk fan club – standing at her door. She had convinced Hanity to help her out a few days ago in finding information about this fan club. And Hanity gladly agreed to help out, since like Uhura, she and Callie had grown closer as well.

"Yes Ensign?" Callie asked glancing up at her.

"Look, I know that you've been spending a lot of time with the Captain. I just wanted to let you know that you need to back off. You may be considered a senior officer but myself and a lot of the other girls have been here longer then you have. And we feel that we deserve a shot at the Captain before anyone else. Besides if Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura can date, why can't the captain?"

Dumbfounded by her bluntness, Callie simply looked directly at Sewell then back down at her PADD, quickly moving her fingers to bring up the disciplinary report in Sewell's personnel file. "What makes you think that the Captain even wants to date anyone?"

Callie knew that Sewell's emotions were betraying her. She was lying out her ass. Sure there may be others who wanted to persuade Kirk to take them to bed, but Callie knew that truth. Besides there was more jealousy then anything coming from the Ensign. And Callie could use that to her advantage. "Well I don't, but still back off."

"Is that a threat, Ensign? Because if it is, you and your little fan club will be off this ship and reassigned to some remote Starfleet post so fast that it will make your head spin."

"No Lieutenant, it's not." Sewell replied with a smart-ass emphasis. She knew that Callie wasn't a Lieutenant, but a step higher then that. She just wanted to see Callie's reaction.

"Actually it's Lieutenant Commander – I was promoted when I took this position," Callie quickly said correcting her.

Sewell was silent, so Callie went on. "Now let me tell you this, Ensign. One of my many tasks aboard this ship is to review the crew manifest for the this ship and report my findings to Admiral Pike and Admiral Wallace on who was vital to the mission and who should be replaced. And ironically, your file is the largest one full of infractions."

Callie began to read off a few of the infractions to Sewell. Things ranging from harassment to uniform violations to insubordination, which Callie was going to have to add another entry into that category. The more Callie read, the more Sewell cringed. Callie could sense her jealousy dissipating to anger. Time to put the nail in the coffin, as her great-grandfather would have probably said. "Now I suggest you and your little fan club disband or else you will most definitely find yourself being shipped out to different star stations when we arrive at Starbase 7 in a few days."

"It's not up to you to determine who can't and can serve on this ship."

"The Lieutenant Commander is correct, Ensign. Her recommendation goes a long way," a familiar monotone voice said rounding the corner.

Sewell and Callie turned towards the voice to see Spock standing there. Sewell cringed at the sight of the Commander standing there. She turned to look back at Callie, who had a simple smile on her face.

"Jealousy won't get you anywhere, Ensign." Callie said. "Nor will infractions."

Sewell didn't say anything as she turned and walked the opposite way down the corridor.

"Mind explaining what that was about, Lt. Commander?" Spock asked.

"The Jim Kirk Fan club."

Spock raised an eyebrow and was about to ask another question when a page came over the PA system. _"ALL SENIOR CREW REPORT TO THE BRIDGE."_

Callie sighed as she and Spock turned and headed towards the lift.

* * *

"Captain, Admiral Wallace is ready," Uhura said as soon as Spock and Callie exited the lift onto the bridge. Callie and Spock were moving towards their individual stations, when Kirk stopped Callie. "Don't sit down. This involves you."

Callie looked at him funny as she turned towards the front view screen.

"Alright, Uhura, up on the front view screen." Kirk said.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said putting the image of the head of Starfleet Intelligence on the front view screen.

"Captain," Admiral Wallace began. "I normally don't communicate with entire bridges – instead just with just my intelligence officers. But this is a different matter entirely. It deals with the disappearance of the _U.S.S. Marvel _five years ago."

Kirk turned and looked at Callie, whose eyes were wide in horror. He knew that she wanted to ask her commanding Intelligence officer questions. "Go on and ask him," he whispered to her. She nodded before taking a step forward. Every body that was on the deck turned their attention to what was being said, if they hadn't already.

"Sir, what about the _U.S.S. Marvel_?" she asked.

"After reviewing the computer logs of the _U.S.S. Logan_, Intelligence noticed that there was a presence of white noise that disruptive the log's data for a few minutes. Then it disappeared, probably when whoever took you and the others. When we analyzed the sound against our own intelligence databanks, a hit came up. The white noise that was heard during the incident on the _Logan_ was also heard on subspace frequencies when the _Marvel _disappeared."

"Does my father know?"

"He does. We would have known sooner, but the _Logan_'s data was analyzed a few days ago. There had been problems in bringing up its memory banks. It also seems that whoever was responsible for your kidnapping was determined not to be found." Wallace said.

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose as she took in what she had been told. There was now an even greater chance that her brother was alive. And that he had been the one to set her free.

"What does the _Enterprise_ have to do with any of this, sir?" Kirk quickly asked, trying to give Callie a moment to compose herself. He knew that this was hitting her hard, since she had admitted to him that she thought it was her brother that had been part of those who had kidnapped her. He also knew that she kept this from the group that had debriefed her. He had never asked her why she had done that – but nonetheless, she had kept that from everyone but him.

"Captain, there has been several incidents of other kidnappings across the Beta and Alpha Quadrants. We know that it is the same perpetrators that attacked the _Logan_ due to the presence of this white noise around the planets. Those who have been taken are all telepathic species – an Aenar from Andoria, a male Kzinti from Kzin and a Talosian from Talos IV. We know for certain that there are at least two humanoid species that have not been taken, along with a human."

"What species?" Kirk asked.

"A Deltan and Vulcan," Callie said before Wallace could answer. "They are the only other two telepathic species that Starfleet knows of."

"Correct Lieutenant Commander." Wallace said. "Since Vulcan was destroyed and humans are rarely telepathic to begin with, our best guess is that whoever is responsible for these kidnappings will go to Delta IV next.

"That is the most logical choice," Spoke said, moving from his science station to stand with Kirk and Callie.

"The _Enterprise_ is to report to Delta IV where a landing party will go planet side while the _Enterprise_ lingers near by. Not too close but not too far to where she can be detected."

"Understood." Kirk said.

"The landing parties will rotate out every few hours, except Lieutenant Commander Montgomery is to be part of the landing party at all times."

Kirk was about to say something, perhaps asking why Callie was being made to stay planet side the entire time, but she dug her fingers into his back, without allowing the Admiral to see them on the view screen.

"It will take us a few days to reach Delta IV," Spock said. "But we will change course immediately."

"Very good. I will inform the Deltans of your arrival."

The image from the view screen faded as Kirk turned to Chekov. "Reroute our course to Delta IV, Chekov."

"Aye Keptin."

Kirk turned to look at Callie and Spock who were still standing next to him, while the rest of the crew on the bridge went back to their duties. Spock stood straight and rigid as usual, with his hands clasped behind his back while Callie was once again pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Upon arrival at Delta IV, what are we supposed to do?" Kirk asked them. "Just sit and wait for whoever to come along and kidnap a Deltan then follow them?"

"That seems the logical method." Spock said.

"Essentially that is what we are going to do." Callie said. "But instead of following them we're going to intercept them and interrogate them."

"Ok, so why do you need to be planet side the entire time?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders. "My best guess is because of the telepathic abilities of the Deltans. I'll be able to quickly tell who needs to be swapped out before something happens. But that is just a guess."

"Keptin," Chekov said from his station. "We'll arrive at Delta IV in three days at warp 2."

"Good. Maintain this warp speed," Kirk said sitting down in his chair. Spock went and sat back down at his station. But Callie just stood there, lost in thought.

"Go call your father," he simply said.

"Hun?" Callie said looking at him.

"I said go call your father then take the rest of the day off. Your mind is filtering too much information."

'No I'm fine," she said trying to argue with him.

"Do not make me call Bones, because I will. Now go!"

Callie sighed as she turned on her foot and walked off the bridge. She hated to be relieved of duty, yet she really did have a lot going through her mind at the moment. And perhaps talking to her father would be the best thing to do.

* * *

After talking to her father about her idea that Chris was still alive, Callie didn't feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. Her father was not too happy with the fact that she withheld information. It wasn't the withholding information from Starfleet that he was upset about. She was right in keeping that to herself, he had said. But the fact that she kept it from him was what upset him the most.

Not in the mood to put up with anyone or anything, she took Porthos to the Observation Deck where she could stare out into space and clear her mind of everything.

"There you are," Kirk said walking onto the Observation Deck where Callie sat in a chair, cross-legged, with Porthos in her lap sleeping. She turned to look at him. He could see nothing but hurt across her face.

"What is it?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Just my father. That's all."

"Not a good conversation?"

She shook her head no. "I've seen him mad before, but nothing like this. Ever seen my father mad?"

Kirk shook his head no.

"Lucky. It's not fun. Last time I was with him when he got like this and ended up blacking out from the surge of emotions around me. Let me tell you, it's not fun. I think the only reason he blew up like he did was because I'm light years away and wouldn't be subjected to his emotions."

Callie leaned her head against Kirk's shoulder as he continued to kneel next to her. Then an idea struck him. "Hey how about you go get cleaned up, put on something more comfortable then your uniform dress then come to my quarters. I'll have an early dinner waiting for you and I." Kirk said. "Then we can spend the rest of the evening in my quarters. Besides I don't think I've slept in my own bed for the last two weeks."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. "Nope you haven't and Porthos is mad about that."

The beagle lifted his head from her lap and let out a small bark of agreement. Kirk and Callie both laughed. "He's mad because he likes to cuddle with me at night as well."

"I refuse to call it cuddling. Starfleet captains do no cuddle."

"Then what do you call it?"

Kirk thought about it for a second before making a decision. "Protection."

Callie threw her head back in a laugh. "Protection hun?" she asked still laughing. "So when you were younger and slept with teddy was that protection?"

"Nope. That was cuddling. Besides teddy protected me from the monsters under my bed that George said was there. Nobody could mess with the teddy! He was the bomb! Well at least that was what I thought when I was five years old."

Callie continued to laugh as Porthos jumped off her lap when Kirk began to help her up. "So what did happen to teddy?" Callie asked. "I mean your mom told me that you like slept with it until you were 12 or something."

"…16…." Kirk said under his breath.

"Awww that's adorable! So what made you give him up?"

"I began to date my best friend," he said moving his face close to hers. She smiled as she pulled him the rest of the way for a kiss.

* * *

Rachel Sewell was late meeting her friends for lunch in the mess hall. She had been caught up with some reports that Commander Spock had asked for. She thought that by cutting across the observation deck would help her get to the mess hall faster. As she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in the middle of observation deck was Captain Kirk along with some woman. Whoever it was, he was holding her close to him. Then she saw it. Kirk was kissing this woman. And not just any woman…Callista Montgomery!

She watched as their kiss ended and they left the observation deck hand in hand with that stupid dog following them.

Anger boiled up inside of her as she watched them walk away. Had her warning that morning done nothing? Seriously, what did this chick have that she didn't?

Drastic measures were going to have to be taken.

* * *

Kirk surveyed scene before him. He had quickly transformed his quarters from barren to a bit nicer. And the only thing that he had added was two candles that he had borrowed from Scotty. If there was one thing that he could say about the chief engineer, it was that he sure did know how to swoon a woman – that was whenever he did get a woman.

Glancing at his chrono, he noticed that Callie would be there any second. So, he quickly ran over his mental checklist in his head one last time.

Dinner.

Check.

Candles.

Check.

Clean sheets on the bed.

Check, even though he hadn't slept in his quarters in over two weeks.

Quarters neat and straight.

Check.

Made sure that all problems that the Captain would be needed for be sent to Spock, unless it was a life or death situation.

Check.

That was everything. Now all he needed was for his girlfriend to show up. He needed this night as much as she did. Well "little" Kirk needed it more, since he was beginning to make his presence known more and more. When was the last time that he had willingly not taken a chick to bed the first night he met her? Then again, those chicks weren't Callie.

While sleeping with Callie that night – and not just holding her – was his goal, if it didn't happen he wouldn't be upset. The main goal of the night was to take Callie's mind off everything. He had to practically beg Spock to take charge of everything for the night, just so he and Callie could be uninterrupted. Spock didn't want to, but after receiving an evil glare from Uhura, he gave in. Yet, there was one condition. He had to take Spock's overnight bridge shift the next week. Kirk agreed for the simple fact that Callie had the same shift.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He thought that it was odd that Callie didn't just enter, like she always did. He pressed the button to open the door.

Damn. It wasn't Callie, but an ensign. Umm…oh! It was ensign Sewell. "Can I help you ensign?" he asked.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asked.

"Go on."

The next thing Kirk knew, he was pushed against the inside wall of his quarters while Sewell kissed his full on the lips. He tried to push her off him but couldn't. Damn this woman was strong.

That was when he heard a gasp. Sewell pulled away from him with a smirk on her face. Around the ensign, he saw Callie standing there with the most gut-wrenching look on her face. He could see the shimmer of tears beginning to glisten in Callie's eyes as Sewell walked past her.

Dammit! He wished that Callie could feel his feelings right then. She would know that he had nothing to do with that kiss. Instead, he was left to explain. "Baby, you've got to believe me. I had nothing to do with that kiss," he said moving close to Callie as the door shut behind Sewell's retreating form. That was when the tears began to fall.

He moved to try to wipe them from her cheeks, but Callie took a step back. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Please believe me Callie! I meant everything that I've ever said about you being the only one for me. I was going to prove that even more to you tonight!"

"By kissing another girl?"

"No!"

"Well that was sure what it looked like!" she said turning towards the door.

That was when he made the stupidest mistake. He grabbed her shoulder to turn her back towards him. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor doubled up in pain. The only thing that he could see was stars through the immense pain radiating from his groin.

Callie had kneed him in the crotch.

"You were the one who said to act first then ask questions," she said before turning and leaving his quarters.

Kirk groaned as he pulled himself towards his desk. He managed to pull himself up into his chair. He opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out teddy. He hugged the old bear to his chest as he pressed a button on his desk.

"McCoy here."

"Bones, I need an ice pack."


	16. Chapter 16: Down and Up

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek but Callie is mine._

_So yeah I found out today that I'm not being paid again until like August….so I am beyond pissed off. So, this chapter ended up being a bit shorter. Enjoy and I will write soon….unless I actually get a part time job. Keep your fingers crossed that I do.

* * *

_

Chapter 16: Down and Up

"Dammit Jim! Grow up!" Bones said yanking the teddy bear from the Captain's arms. He had brought him an ice pack like the Captain had asked for. And was shocked to find him holding a bear. "Seriously a teddy bear?"

"Gimme that back!" Kirk said struggling to stand up. He held an ice pack to his groin to alleviate some of the pain that Callie had inflicted upon him. "He's old!"

Bones sighed and handed the well loved teddy bear back to his friend, who immediately hugged the bear tight to his chest. "What would you say to Callie if she saw you hugging a teddy bear?"

"I doubt that she'll ever want to see me again to begin with," he said, putting teddy back in the drawer in his desk – away from the wrath of ridicule from Bones. "I totally fucked up, Bones."

Kirk collapsed against the bed and readjusted the ice pack against his groin.

"Let me guess," Bone said pulling up a chair next to Kirk's bed. "she did this to you?"

Kirk nodded.

"This better be one hell of a story."

Kirk rolled his eyes and began the story about the Jim Kirk Fan Club and how it was bothering Callie. Then he explained the events of the past day – from their new assignment to his plan to show his love even more for Callie then to the surprise kiss and ultimately the knee to the groin.

"You know that is one hell of a story," Bones said, standing up. He slapped Kirk on the side of the shoulder. "But if you can walk and feel up to it, then I have the prefect remedy for your shitty night."

* * *

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick.

The punching bag swung back and forth as Callie took out her frustration on it. She wanted nothing more then to beat the hell out of something…or someone.

Someone named Rachel Sewell.

Sure she was mad at Jim, but not for kissing that sleazy tramp. Nope she was mad at him for another reason.

As Captain it is his job…no obligation to make sure that none of his crew feels threatened in the least bit by anyone or anything. if something like that were to occur, then it would be his job to remedy it. Seems he had forgotten that bit of training from the Academy. Before she had even mentioned the entire issue of the Jim Kirk Fan Club to him, she had done some reconnaissance about the group. She was pretty sure about who the members all were and as far as she could tell the only one who had a problem with her was Rachel Sewell. None of the other girls or guys had any issues with her, expect for perhaps a tinge of jealousy.

Jealousy that it was Callie who the Captain preferred over them.

She could have lived with that.

But now things have gone too far. Now instead of the Captain taking a stand, she was.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to spar with?" Sulu asked, as he and Chekov watched off to the side of Callie.

"Nope," Callie said kicking the bag again. "I might hurt one of you. And it is not you that I want to hurt."

"Is it Ensign Sewell becaze kized Keptin Kirk?" Chekov asked.

Callie caught the bag as it swung back towards her then she whipped her head around to stare at Chekov. "What do you know about that?"

"Nothing." Chekov stammered out.

Callie stepped away from the punching bag and moved towards the Ensign. "You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't know something." she said as she moved to stand directly in front Chekov. She might have been a few inches shorter then Chekov was, but that didn't make her any less intimidating.

"I…I…heard her talking abovt it. That'z all!"

"Look," Sulu said getting between them. "Almost everyone knows that you and the Captain are together. So, what if a few people are disgruntled about it. Most are actually shocked that the Captain is sticking with one female."

Callie's glare turned towards Sulu.

She was about to open her mouth when Hanity and Uhura burst into the room, startling most everyone. They quickly scanned the room for Callie and spotted her.

"She's coming!" Uhura hissed before she and Hanity moved to stand behind Sulu and Chekov. Callie spun around and was face to face with Ensign Sewell.

"Ready to back off?" Sewell asked as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Actually I wanted to challenge you." Callie said with a smile on her face. She had purposefully sent Uhura and Hanity to find Sewell. And they were to tell Sewell that Callie had wanted to talk to her. so far, everything was going as planned.

"Challenge?"

Callie nodded. "We either fence, kickbox or whatever else you want to do. And if you win, then I will back away from the Captain in the relationship, thus giving you room to pursue. But that doesn't mean that he'll go for you, since I don't control him."

"What about if you win?"

"The Jim Kirk Fan Club is disbanded and never to form again. And you will stop harassing those who the Captain wants to spend time with, such as myself."

"That sounds reasonable." Sewell said with the same sly smile on her face. It was more then reasonable for her. It was perfect. She had been the kickboxing state champion back in New York and she still was pretty good. "We'll do kickboxing."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Kirk threw back the shot of whiskey then held out the glass for me. "Another," he slurred. Bone shot Scotty a look as the Scot shrugged his shoulders. Bone sighed before pouring Kirk another shot, which was gone just as fast.

That made 10 shots in 15 minutes.

This was going to be a long night. Bones knew it.

* * *

Sewell stumbled back a bit as she recovered from the blow that Callie had inflicted upon her. it wasn't enough to bring her to her knees for a second time, but enough to almost. She had greatly underestimated Callie Montgomery. She may be shorter in stature then most of the females aboard. But damn. She sure did pack a punch.

They had been sparring against each other for almost thirty minutes. They were going for the best two out of three. Callie had already taken her down once. And if she kept dishing out blows like that last one, then she would soon have her second win.

In the middle of her thoughts, she saw Callie spin around and delivered another kick straight towards her face. There wasn't enough time for her to dodge it and she felt herself flying to the ground.

"Now I suggest that you abide by the deal we made at the beginning," Callie said kneeling down next to her before standing up and leaving the gym without saying another word to anyone else.

Oh, this was far from over.

She might be the bitch that was dating Captain Kirk, but it wasn't like she was the daughter of an Admiral or something.

* * *

Bones was thankful that Kirk had at least slowed down on his drinking, but that was about all.

"I'm a complete and total fuck up, Bonesey." Kirk said as he slammed the shot glass against the table in the mess hall. "I found the girl of my dreams and I fucked it all up!"

"From what I was told, you didn't fuck it up, Captain." Scotty said. "This other lass was the one who caused all the trouble."

"Yes I am!" Kirk said arguing.

Bones was about to say something when someone clearing their throat behind them, caused him to pause. Standing behind them was Spock. Bones was attempting to motion for him to be quiet, but it was too late – Kirk had spotted him.

"Spock!" the very drunk Captain said stumbling to his feet. "How goes it?" He slung his arm around the Vulcan's shoulder and slumped against him. "you know I'm jealous of you."

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Yup," he said popping the p. "You can just sweep Uhura off her feet with no effort. And then if you fuck everything up, you can just say something logical and then everything will be ok! Me on the other hand, I have one itty bitty fuck up and I get nailed in the family jewels by a knee."

Spock turned his head and glanced at Scotty and Bones. "Doctor, what is wrong with the captain?" he asked.

"He's drunk."

"Exactly!" Kirk said, still hanging on to Spock. "Give Spock a shot, Bonesey!"

Kirk took a step away from Spock, stumbling a bit more. he reached for the shot glass that sat on the table. Yet, before he could reach it, he fell flat on his face. Scotty and Bones jumped to their feet as moans came from Kirk's drunken body against the floor.

"Is he going to be ok?" Scotty asked, as the trio kneeled around Kirk.

"Yeah. I've seen him drink more in a shorter amount of time." Bones said. "Come on, help me get him back to his quarters."

Scotty and Spock helped get the captain to his feet while Bones did a quick check to make sure that nothing was broken. Kirk moaned.

"You my friend are going to have one hell of a headache in the morning," Bones said. He looked up at Spock and Scotty. "He's fine. Let's go."

The trio slowly made their way into the hallway and towards the lift.

* * *

Callie sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had just come from Kirk's quarters, where she was going to apologize to him, but found that he wasn't there. She was too tired to go look for him. it had been another day of hell. She would just apologize to him in the morning.

The lift doors opened and she was about to step on , when she looked up. There was Spock and Scotty holding up Kirk, whose head was against his chest. Bones was standing there too.

"Oh my God! What did you do to him!?"


	17. Chapter 17: Renewed Hope

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek – so please don't sue me….I'm a freakin' school teacher!!_

_Ok so thanks to everyone who voted! And even though most of you wanted me to change this to an M rating, I decided not to. Sorry! But I may or may not write a stand alone to this or I may redo the entire story once it is done and move it to an M rating._

_Anyways, hope that makes sense. So enjoy and please review because I know that I go some new reviewers thanks to my AN – so please keep reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 17: Renewed Hope

"We didn't do anything to him." Bones said as he and Callie walked behind Spock, Scotty and Kirk as they made their way to Kirk's quarters. "He did it to himself."

"How much did you let him drink?" she hissed.

"I lost count at 20 shots."

Callie glared at Bones. "He's done more then that before! He'll be alright." Bones said reassuring Callie about Kirk's condition. "Drinking is his way of relieving stress. Well that and taking the first girl to bed that will let him."

The words left Bones' mouth before he realized what he had just said. He turned and glanced at Callie again. If looks could kill, then Bones would be dead. Callie was staring daggers at him. "What I meant is that Jim was clearly upset about that fight that the two of you had. And I though that he needed just a little bit of whiskey. But obviously he drank the whole damn bottle, plus more."

"Here's what we're gonna do Dr. McCoy," Callie said pinching the bridge of her nose. "The three of you are going to get him back to his quarters and tucked into bed. And you are going to wait while I go get Porthos for you to watch tonight while I watch over Jim."

Bones opened his mouth to argue, but the look that Callie was giving him made him shut his mouth. She was not in a mood to argue with anyone. "Besides you were the one who gave him the whiskey to begin with, were you not?"

"Yeah but…"

"So you get to dog sit Porthos tonight. Scotty needs a break. And Porthos needs to make new friends." Callie said turning and heading back towards the lift.

"Damn it, I'm a doctor, not a dog sitter." Bones said once Callie was out of earshot.

* * *

"Just give him hippo and he will be fine and leave you alone," Callie said handing Bones a stuffed hippo. Bones looked at the stuffed animal that squeaked. Sitting at his feet, Porthos barked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Callie nodded. "Porthos will curl up and sleep as long as he has his hippo. Watching him should be much better then taking care of a drunk," she said motioning towards the bedroom were Kirk was sleeping off being drunk.

Bones knew all too well how Jim Kirk was when he had been drinking. And watching a dog should be a walk in the park compared to dealing with a Kirk hangover. "Good luck with him," Bone said leaving with Porthos behind him. He knew all too well how Jim Kirk acted after a night of drinking. And it was never pretty. But he wasn't going to tell Callie that.

He didn't say anything else as he left. But Callie wondered what he meant by good luck.

* * *

"_Callie!!" _

_Kirk tried to run across the large hall, towards a helpless Callie, who was floating helplessly in a tank of some kind. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be dead. But he knew that she wasn't. she was alive and whomever had done this to her would pay._

_But as he tried to run towards her, he was held back. That was when it happened. The tank that had been holding Callie, exploded, engulfing everything around it – including Callie. _

Kirk sat up gasping for air, sweat dripping down his brow. The nightmare had seemed almost too real. Callie had been killed right in front of his eyes. he nervously ran his fingers through his sweat-matted hair as he tried to calm himself down. But it wasn't working.

It wasn't working because the last coherent though that he could remember was of Callie fighting with him after that ensign had kissed him. Slowly events began to present themselves to him once again.

The kiss.

Callie kneeing him in the family jewels.

Calling Bones for an ice pack.

Drinking with Bones and Scotty. Then perhaps Spock as well.

Then everything was blurry.

Kirk threw back the covers of his bed and swung his feet over the side. He glanced down at the clothes he was still wearing – his uniform, minus boots. That meant that Bones had made sure that he had gotten back to his quarters after his intense drinking session. It had to have been intense given that his head was throbbing. He glanced at the small table besides his bed. Normally, Bones would had left some aspirin or something there for him to take along with a glass of water. But not this time.

'_Ok these clothes have got to go,'_ he thought to himself as he took off his gold uniform top and black undershirt and threw it to the side. He sat there for another second, debating about how to go about his next plan of actions.

Patching things up with Callie.

He glanced at the chrono on the wall.

1:30 in the morning.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting some aspirin for his pounding headache, taking a shower to get rid of the smell of being drunk then finding Callie and apologizing to her. He didn't care what time it was.

He slowly stood up and shed his uniform pants as well.

'_Well add taking care of little Kirk to the list as well,' _he thought to himself, realizing that he had been drinking and that always made him a bit more perky the next day. But even that shouldn't take him long since he would just think about Callie and what she looked like without her pajamas on, moaning underneath him as he made sure that she relaxed to his specifications.

Now that would be heaven right there. He knew it would be. But like he had told her before, he wanted it to be special. It pained him – often – to not take Callie and have his way with her….either in his quarters, her quarters or hell even his captain's chair, which was a secret fantasy of his. But there would be a time and place for that.

Even if the night prior had gone the way he had wanted it to, he knew that it would have been special for them both.

But that got fucked up.

He was so lost in his thoughts about Callie that when he walked into his sitting room, looking for some aspirin, he didn't notice that someone was asleep on the couch.

'_Shit!' _he thought to himself once he noticed the figure sleeping with their back to him, wrapped tightly up in a blanket. _'What the hell happened last night and who the hell is that?'_

he knew it wasn't Bones. The figure was too small. That also ruled out Spock, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. And it was too big to be Keenser.

Fuck.

What if he had brought some random chick back?

Fuck!

He quietly made his way towards the sleeping figure and peered over their shoulder to see if he could tell who it was. But instead, the sleeping figured mumbled something in their sleep and turned over, almost crashing into his legs.

Still a bit wobbly from drinking, Kirk stumbled backwards and fell flat on his ass. He cried out in a pain as the sleeping figure blotted up from their sleep. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid seeing the whomever he must have brought back with him. Now he would never get to be with the girl of his dreams.

The figure had moved off the couch and obviously knelt by his side in the dark. "Oh my God!" a familiar voice said. "Jim, are you ok?"

Even though he knew the voice, he didn't want to open his eyes, in case he was dreaming.

"Jim, are you ok?" Callie asked again, placing her hands gently on the side of his face. He nodded, still with his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes," she gently said.

"If I do, then you are going to disappear and this is all a bad dream. I'll wake up and you'll still be pissed at me."

Callie laughed and kissed his lips. Kirk wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his bare chest. He was never going to let her go. Never again.

"Still think it's a dream?" she asked as he opened his eyes after the kiss.

"Yeah, but I can live with it now."

Callie smiled softly at him in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was coming to apologize to you for kneeing you when I found Bones, Spock and Scotty helping you down the hallway to your quarters. You were very drunk. After handing off Porthos to Bones for the night, I fell asleep on your couch after eating some ice cream. I wanted to be here in the morning before bridge duty so I could say that I was sorry for over reacting, when I should had listened to your explanation. But I did get to beat the shit out of Sewell."

"And how did you do that?"

"Kickboxing," she said standing up and holding her hand out to Kirk in the dark. He took a hold of it and stood up. "Jim, I am sorry for over reacting. I knew that Sewell would do anything to get you away from me and seeing her with you just made me snap. But after sensing her emotions during our sparring, I knew that she was only doing that so that she could have a chance with you."

"Lights up," he said. What he was about to say was important and he wanted to see Callie's reaction. He took hold of Callie's hand and knelt down in front of her. She had a questioning look on her face as he took a deep breath. This was completely off the cuff, but he knew that he had to do this now. It just seemed right.

"Jim?" she asked.

"Shh, just listen," he said. "Marry me. Plan and simple. Marry me and make me the happiest man in the galaxy. I can't breathe without you. Since we were 11, you have been a huge part of my life and I never ever want to loose that again. So Callista Elizabeth Montgomery-Pike, will you marry me?"

Callie knelt down and kissed his lips. "Yes, but on two conditions," she said after the kiss. "First, you ask my father's permission, which he will say yes. But make it seem that you haven't already proposed to me."

"I can do that. As soon as we're back on earth."

"Then the second is that you ask me again after you talk to him. And Jim, next time try not to ask me to marry you when you're in your skivvies with a hard on."

Horror spread across his face as he realized that he was in nothing but his underwear, asking Callie to marry him. that meant little Kirk would be standing proud since Callie was wearing the skimpy boxer shorts and tank top that often she wore to bed. And there was no denying it to her. "Umm," he stumbled out. He hadn't planned this very well and hell, he didn't even have a ring for her. "It was spur of the moment."

Callie smiled and kissed his lips again. "So Bones wished me good luck when he left you in my care. What did he mean by that?"

Kirk quickly stood up then helped Callie up before sweeping her up into his arms. "Since you are now my fiancée you are privy to certain aspects of me that very few have been."

Callie cocked and eyebrow at him. "Oh let me rephrase that. these certain aspects will only ever be seen by you," he said carrying her to his bedroom.

"That better be the truth Captain, or else you will be in some serious trouble."

"And do you think I would dare cross a Starfleet Intelligence officer who is capable of kicking my ass in who knows how many ways?" he said kissing her lips before he set her softly down on his bed. He moved to lay next to her on the bed as his hands began to move up her legs. "Now how about I show you just how truthful I am."

* * *

_AN #2: I was going to have a Spock/Uhura scene in here as well. But I think that they deserve a chapter to themselves or at least the majority of one. So that is coming up next!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Promises and Trust

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek nor am I making any money from this._

_Ok so here is another chapter….gotta love it. Read, review and do your thing! Also check out 'Bite Hard' by Countess Jackman. I love the story and I am not just saying that because I am her beta – nope in fact I would still say it anyways. So check it out!

* * *

_

Chapter 18: Promises and Trust

Uhura quickly gave Spock a kiss and turned to leave his quarters after another blissful night. well that wasn't entirely true. Since Spock had agreed to cover for Kirk, they had only been interrupted one time. And even then, it wasn't that important.

But Uhura couldn't argue. Every night that was spent with Spock as perfect in her eyes. While they didn't spend every night together, like Kirk and Callie had the last few weeks, their time spent together was always wonderful.

"Nyota, wait," he said taking hold of her wrist before she could open the door.

She turned back to look at Spock, who wasn't standing behind her, but kneeling.

Spock was kneeling on one knee.

Uhura gasped.

"This isn't how Vulcan take a mate, but I know it is how humans do. And since you are human and I am half human, it is only logical to ask you like this." Spock said looking up at her as he took a hold of her hand.

Uhura watched in shock as Spock took out a small diamond ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. "Nyota, will you marry me?" he quietly asked.

"Of course I will," she said kneeling next to him on the ground. She moved forward and kissed his lips. "So who taught you about human marriage traditions?" she then asked looking at the ring Spock had gotten for her.

"Lt. Commander Montgomery. She was extremely excited when I approached her about it. Are all human women like that when their friends get married?"

Uhura laughed a bit. "Yeah we are."

* * *

"So I take it that he asked you," Callie said as she sat down across from Uhura in the mess hall.

"How'd you tell?" Uhura quickly asked, slipping her hand into her lap.

Callie pointed to her finger while Uhura blushed. "Besides I can see your happiness in your eyes," she said, covering up the fact that Uhura still didn't know about her empathic gift, just yet.

"Good point." Uhura said looking at her friend. "So how'd last night go for you?"

"Besides Jim falling on his ass when he was trying to see who was sleeping on the couch, it was fine. We made up, he proposed to me as well and then the rest of the night was perfect." Callie said with a smile on her face, but without showing any excitement about being engaged.

"He what?"

"Fell on his ass."

"After that."

"He proposed to me as well."

"And you're not happy about that?"

"Oh I am! Believe me I am! It was just spur of the moment and I still have to wrap my mind around it. Get me back to Earth and then it will hit me. Besides he has to ask my father's permission."

"How come? I mean no one really does that anymore."

"With my father you need to."

Uhura laughed a bit. "I can only imagine him asking your father's permission to marry you! There are very few men who can put the fear of God into Jim Kirk and your father is one of them."

"That is true," Callie said laughing.

* * *

Since Kirk had been told that Callie was to stay planet side during the operation on Delta IV, she was assigned to the task of determining who was best suited to go with the away teams and who would stay aboard the _Enterprise. _They would arrive at the planet the next morning.

"I don't like this one bit," Kirk said setting down the PADD that Callie had just slid across the table to him. They were sitting in a conference room, just off the bridge. "Something isn't right about all of this."

"You're just worried that something is going to happen to me and you won't be there to protect me," Callie said without looking up from the new PADD that she was working on.

"Shouldn't a guy worry about his fiancée?"

"Yes, but not when it is her job that she is doing." Callie said finally putting down the PADD and looking at him. She stood up and moved to the other side of the table and sat on the edge, next to Kirk. "We talked about this before Jim. You have your job and I have mine. Yes, danger is involved at times. You can't protect me from everything and while I am your fiancée, I am also this ship's Intelligence officer. And you have to trust me that I know what I am doing."

"I do trust you. It's everyone else in the galaxy outside of Starfleet that I don't."

"Ok, so who do you trust most on this ship?"

"I trust everyone on this ship."

"I said trust most."

"Either Bones or Spock or you."

"So if I was sick, you would trust Bones to take care of me?"

"He did a damn good job when you were close to death before, so yeah I would."

"Would you trust him to save your life?"

"Hell yes."

"What about Spock? Trust him to cover your back?"

Kirk nodded. He was seeing where she was going with this.

"Then trust me to do my job. I do know what I am doing. And Starfleet Intelligence wouldn't have kept me around if I didn't."

Kirk pulled her from her sitting position against the table into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Promise me that you will be careful."

"Of course."

"Good because I still have to get you that engagement ring," he said kissing her hand.

"And talk to my father."

"And talk to your father."

* * *

Caleb stared off into space. His mind was filled with a million questions that he didn't have the answers to. He sat on the edge of a hidden compound that the Galenian underground occupied.

What if some how his sister did get taken?

What if Ta'kanla and the others died?

What if he couldn't be like Gurney Namon?

"You're lost in thought again," Jaliyah said coming up behind her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him.

"Always."

"What will be will be. It is the way of the universe."

"I sure hope that you're right."

"Even if I'm not," she said moving in front of her husband so that she could see his face. "I am proud of you for doing what now seems to be the right thing. And if what you say is true, then help will come and aid us. Then perhaps you can be reunited with the family that was taken from you."

Caleb looked down at his wife and smiled. After his talk with Ta'kanla, Caleb had told his wife everything about his past life that he could remember. Jaliyah, being a native Galenian, had never undergone the cleansing process, but still understood. She knew that having memories of a past life return had to be hard. And when this entire ordeal was over, she promised him that they could make a trip to earth if the Elders allowed it. "I'm sure that you would love my sister."

"I'm certain I would. Now make sure that the resistance is successful and live up to Ta'kanla's expectations of you."

Caleb leaned down and kissed his wife's lips. "I will."

* * *

_AN #2: Ok so this was a filler chapter so to speak. I have to write them every so often to get from one event to the next, so this is one here! I hope that it lived up to my other chapters. Reviews please!!!_


	19. Chapter 19: Second Time

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Just Callie. =)_

_Ok so this chapter is short again – but things are picking up!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 19: Second Time

"Sir, a Federation starship is set to begin orbiting the planet in a few hours," one of the soldiers with Karrde said. "Our sensors are picking up that it might be the flagship of their fleet."

Karrde smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make Galena's presence known to the Federation and the rest of the galaxy. Let her move into power, which was her rightful place, and rule over the rest of the galaxy for the rest of time.

That was why he was on Delta IV personally to oversee this taking. As it was looking, a Deltan was going to be his…no Galena's only hope for survival if the Elders were to die. And since they weren't allowed on Delta IV itself, they had to settle for the outlying moons. Even there, they found several Deltans that would be just fine for their mission. "That is fine," Karrde said with confidence.

"That's fine?"

"Yes. We can still work around them and make our escape."

"But sir, what about the interference that is emitted during the taking?"

"It can't be detected. Besides, the Federation may not be here because of us. So it will be ok."

The officer turned and left Karrde alone in his quarters once again. He smiled inwards to himself. He couldn't believe that the lower officer had bought his story about not being detected. That was far from the truth. Yet, that wasn't the point. The point was that Galena had once been the gem of the galaxy and he would make damn sure that it became that way once again.

* * *

Admiral Wallace had already contacted the Deltan officials to let them know about the _Enterprise's _arrival and their mission. When Kirk had contacted the Deltans, they were more then willing to allow the _Enterprise_ to perform their mission; yet also warned about their pheromones and sub-conscious telepathy.

"Normally we do not allow off-worlders onto Delta IV itself because of the pheromones. But your admiral was very convincing to allow your Intelligence officer access to the planet." Kiros, the High Sage, said through the transmission that Callie, Kirk and Spock were all taking part in. "Usually off-worlders are restricted to Cinera and Seyann, our two moons."

Callie sat back in the chair in the conference room and contemplated what the sage had just said. Spock and Kirk both looked at her. "What are you thinking?" Kirk asked.

"Someone who wasn't Deltan would stand out if they were on Delta IV without permission. But not on the two moons."

"that makes it only logical that if someone were to kidnap a Deltan, that it would be on one of the moons." Spock said finishing Callie's thought.

"Exactly."

Kirk nodded in agreement. "Would it be alright with you and your government, if various away teams are sent to the two moons?" he asked turning to look back at the Sage.

"By all means, Captain Kirk."

"Thank you."

The transmission ended and Callie immediately stood up. "I'm going to divide the team up before we teleport to the moons," she said as she turned to leave the conference room.

Spock was about to follow after her, since he was one of the members of the _Enterprise_ crew that was apart of the first away team. But Kirk stopped his first officer before he could leave the conference room. "Captain?" Spock asked confused about why he had been stooped.

"Take care of her Spock," Kirk said in almost a whisper. "I can't loose her and I have a bad feeling about something. I can't put my finger on it, but I think it might have something to do with this entire mission."

Spock simply nodded in agreement. He too felt that there was something odd about this entire mission as well. He, like Jim, was also worried about leaving his fiancée behind. It wasn't like he would be planet side for the entire mission, like Callie would be. But still there was something that was bugging him. yet, he wasn't going to tell that to the Captain.

* * *

The two away teams were to blend in with the various beings that were performing various business transactions or trading on the two Deltan moons. The teams weren't big – two teams per moon with two people per team. Callie, Spock and two security personnel were on Cinera and while the other away team on Seyann was lead by ensign Breke, who was, for a lack of a better term, Callie's junior Intelligence officer. They had all changed into civilian clothing in an attempt to better blend in.

While the away teams were on the moons, the _Enterprise_ lingered nearby, but not too close. Kirk really didn't like that, but he knew that he couldn't argue with a direct order from Starfleet. At least Spock was with her.

* * *

Karrde glanced around the busy marketplace that he and some of his officers were watching. There was a Deltan young woman who had set off their scanners about the possibility of having strong telepathic abilities. He was about to motion for one of his officers to contact their ship so that the energy pulse could be sent out and cause a disturbance, but their scanners began to go wild due to an increase of telepathic abilities.

"It looks like it is coming from that couple," one of Karrde's officers said, pointing towards a couple walking through the market. It looked to be a human and a Vulcan.

'_Perfect,' _Karrde thought. _'Three birds with one stone._'

He turned to another of his officers. "Contact the _Durango_ and have them increase the energy of the pulse five fold. We're taking all three of them."

Callie suddenly stopped mid-step. Something wasn't right. Various feelings around her seemed more nervous then usual. She tried to hone in on it, but everything slowed down. Time was coming to a standstill.

Time.

Realizing what was happening, she turned to look at Spock and tried to tell him.

But that never happened as her world went black.

* * *

Nobody on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ moved or dared to breathe as a starship literally materialized in front of them. Yet, they only saw it for a few seconds before many of the displays began to go crazy and the ship shook from a blow of some sort.

"Evasive, Chekov! Sulu!" Kirk barked as the ship sustained a second blow.

"From what captain?" Sulu asked. "We can't tell what is hitting us!"

Kirk opened his mouth to answer him, but everything around him became blurry and then nothing...


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing good

**_AN and Disclaimer:__I own only Callie and Galena…I know its been a while, I'm sorry. But hopefully this will tie you over until this weekend. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**

Chapter 20: Nothing good…

Jim Kirk was not having a good day.

First his fiancée had been kidnapped by the same mysterious beings that had almost killed her a few months ago.

Secondly, the _Enterprise_ had been attacked. Not much damaged had been sustained, but enough to slow her down. A few of the crew members had suffered minor bumps and bruises, but nothing more than that. He had even sustained a nasty bump on the head. But he wouldn't let that slow him down.

Third, after Kirk had found out Callie had been kidnapped, along with Spock; he learned from Bones that Callie had undergone an experimental procedure after her previous kidnapping. She had a tracking device placed into her upper shoulder that would activate when her vitals began to drop, signaling that she was in extreme distress. Kirk had questioned why that would even matter. Bones' response was that it was a subspace signal that was transmitted. Kirk immediately had given Uhura the responsibility of tracking Callie's signal, if there was one. That should take her mind off the fact that Spock too had been kidnapped.

After Uhura had located Callie's transmitter signal, the _Enterprise_ was quick to catch up to the signal's location. But what they found would shock them.

In a location that was known to have no plane or even planetary system, was now showing a planet to be there. Hesitant about making their presence known, the _Enterprise_ hung back a bit, but was close enough to beam a landing party. The landing party included himself, Breke, Bones, Sulu and two other red shirts.

That had led them to this moment.

"Tell us who you are spying for!" a young man yelled at Kirk and the others. "Is it Karrde?"

After the landing party had been beamed to the mystery planet, they began to make their way to a large domed city. But they had been quick to be surrounded and taken hostage.

This was not a good day.

"Enough, Orinnco," a new voice said coming into the cell where the landing party was being held. "They are actually here to help us."


	21. Chapter 21: Stories and Plans

**_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Star Trek, but I'm just borrowing it for a while. Well I'm back! Miss me? Sorry for the LONG delay! It's been a crazy few months…..teaching, going to graduate school, holidays, sickness and overall craziness! But in roughly 8 hours, my summer will officially begin! So here is a short chapter to peak your interest! I promise to update sooner than I have been. _**

_**This chapter is for Mina, who has bugged me often, to update this story!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 21: Stories and Plans

He slowly walked past each of the transference tanks that held a different gifted life form from around the galaxy. It was the life form in the last tank that peaked his interest. He stopped and stood silently in front of the transference tank where the young human woman that they had taken floated lifelessly in the tank.

This human had been changed into the traditional long white gown before being placed into the transference tank. Karrade had thought that she looked beautiful before than, but now she was gorgeous. Her dark blonde hair flowed around her creating the illusion that she was an angel. A beautiful sleeping angel that was going to be his.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Whatever the outcome of the transference ceremony was, he was going to make damn well sure that this human became his wife. Even if that meant that she had to go through the assimilation process.

But it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

"What do you mean, here to help you?" Kirk asked, a bit confused as he and the others were still being held hostage on this mystery planet.

"Just that," the young man said who had interrupted the interrogation. "Are you not part of the Federation?"

"Yeah, but we don't even know where the hell we are!" Kirk responded, getting a bit frustrated.

"I can understand Captain," the young man responded. "But would it help if you were reunited with your men and then explained to where you are?"

"It might."

The young man nodded and led Kirk and his interrogator out of the holding cell where Kirk had been. It wasn't but two rooms down that the rest of the landing party was being held.

"Everyone alright?" Kirk asked. They all nodded. Kirk then turned and looked at the young man who had brought him to where his crewmembers were. "Now you have a lot of explaining to do."

The young man nodded. "This planet is known as Galena. It is one of the prime planets of this galaxy…."

* * *

"Sir both the Kzinti and the Talosian have both failed the transference ceremony."

Karrade looked at the young Lieutenant. "There are four life forms left correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't care what order the others are done in, but make sure the female human goes last."

"Yes sir."

* * *

After listening to the story about Galena's turbulent history from its birth to civil wars to the ideas of assimilation, Kirk was floored by what this planet had gone through. And that was when he realized that he had to help these people win back their planet along with aiding their elders, who from what he and the others had been told, were slowly being poisoned to death. It was during this time that he had managed to formulate a plan in his head about how to infiltrate the domed city that seemed almost impenetrable – or so these resistance members had said.

And if his plan worked out then he and the others would also manage to rescue Spock and Callie.

Once the resistance leader, Caleb, was finished telling his story, Kirk finally spoke up. "Ok here's the best plan that I've come up with…"

* * *

**AN #2:** I promise to explain more of Galena's past to you later on. What I mean by a prime planet was that it was one of the first ones in the galaxy. Hopefully that helps a bit! Remember reviews make me write faster!


	22. Chapter 22: Saving Grace

_AN and Disclaimer:__ you know the normal stuff – I don't own any of it. I just enjoy writing it. Please don't hurt me for being uber-late in writing this. It's been a crazy 7 months. So please enjoy and since today is my birthday, why not leave me a review as a present – only nice ones please.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22:**** Saving Grace**

The plan had been set. While some of the resistance members would cause a disturbance that would shut off the security to the domed city, Scotty would beam the others directly into the palace of the Elders. Then once in the palace, Orinnco would lead Bones and Breke and a few others to where the Elders were to see if Bones could treat whatever was ailing them, while Kirk, Caleb and the others went to find those who were kidnapped.

But there was something about this Caleb that Kirk couldn't put a finger on. He reminded him of someone…someone that Kirk knew really well. Oh well. There would be time to figure that out later. Now was the time to focus on getting Callie and Spock back and bringing down whoever was trying to destroy the peace on this planet.

* * *

Four down.

Two to go.

Karrade seriously hoped that this Vulcan would be able to withstand the transference. The elders were getting weaker and weaker by the minute, while the resistance was getting bolder and bolder.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the palace. Karrade raced over to a window to see what had happened. Off in the distance, just beyond the dome of the city, the resistance was launching rockets at the dome, trying to bring it down.

"TAKE CARE OF THEM NOW!" Karrade barked out the window to the guards that were just standing in the courtyard below. The guards quickly took off in a run towards the edge of the city where the commotion was taking place.

Karrade turned back to watch as the young lieutenant walked into the room. "Sir, the resistance managed to knock out several of our security measures. For now, it is best that the transference ceremony not continue until the resistance has been stopped."

"You have twenty minutes. Get my defenses back up!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Once again Scotty amazed the captain with his ability to transport objects – or in this case humans - into tight locations. As soon as the group was beamed down into the High Temple, they split and went their separate ways.

"Quickly, this way." Caleb said to Kirk, Sulu and two other red shirts that were in his group. "They should all be in the Hall of Elders."

They all nodded and followed Caleb down the cold hallway. The entire time, Kirk couldn't help but think of the nightmare he had been plague with the last few nights – the one of Callie dying. But now he would be loosing more than just his "better half" – he would also be loosing Spock. He couldn't loose the two most important people in his life.

As they approached the room that Kirk took to be the Hall of Elders, Caleb motioned for them to get against the wall and take out their phasers. Caleb slowly entered the darkened hall first with Kirk just behind him. Glancing around, Kirk noticed six large tanks – 4 of which were empty and the other two held Callie and Spock. Both of them were dressed in white clothes and were floating helplessly in the tanks.

Suddenly Kirk's feet felt like they weighed 1,000 pounds. He couldn't pick them up and move. He had a feeling that his worst nightmare was about to come true.

Sulu and the two red shirts rushed over to the tank that held Spock to look for a way to free the Commander, while Caleb and Kirk approached Callie's tank.

"Thank God the ceremony hadn't begun," Caleb said as he placed his hand against the tank.

"Then how do we get them out before then?"

He watched as Caleb fooled with the settings on his phaser then aimed it at the base of the tank that Callie was floating in. He fired once on each side of the tank. Slowly cracks began to move up the sides then the pressure of the liquid inside did the rest. Within seconds the tank exploded out as Callie's body began to fall. Sulu and the other's did the same thing to Spock's tank. Caleb had gone to help them with Spock.

Kirk quickly moved towards her falling body and caught her just before she hit the ground. He checked her pulse.

Faint but there.

Yet she wasn't breathing.

Ever so gently, yet quickly, Kirk moved her over to a dry place and lay her flat out as he began to give her CPR to get her breathing again. "Come on Callie," he whispered as he pushed against her chest. After a few more pushes, Callie began to cough and moan. Kirk moved her into a sitting position and rubbed her back as she coughed more.

"What happened?" she asked with a rough voice once her coughing had subsided.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you once we're back aboard the _Enterprise_," Kirk said as he kissed Callie's lips.

Before even Kirk could stand up with help Callie, he fell forward against her with a grunt. "Jim!" she gasped, shaking his limp body. She felt along his back until she could feel something sticking out that was wet with blood.

"Jim," she whispered beginning to cry. "Please Jim!"

His breathing was shallow and his pulse was getting weaker – she could feel it. "Jim, please hold on! Don't die on me dammit! Not now!"


	23. Chapter 23: Dreams and Reality

AN and Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of it. Ok moving on…..I should be doing other things right now, like cleaning, but instead I am writing. So please let me some loving! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: Dreams and Reality**

He felt the world swirl around him as vibrant colors and images swam past him. Images sped past him – some he recognized and some he didn't.

His mother was there along with his brother, George. Then there was another man - perhaps his father? And Callie was there as well. She looked the same was she did when she was 11 years old.

Quickly the images reversed and changed to that of a planet wide massacre seen through young eyes, followed by a return home to Iowa only to kneel in front of three gravestones that bore the last name "Montgomery"….

Kirk gasped for air as his eyes opened wide. All he could see was white around him.

He couldn't feel any part of his body.

Was he dead? Was this was heaven looked like – simply white, blinding light? Or was this his own personal hell without those he loved?

"It's about damn time you came to," Bones said suddenly appearing over him.

"B…o…n..e..s?"

"Yeah it's me Jim," he said beginning to check Kirk's vitals.

"Wh…at ha..ppe..ned?" he said, still a bit drowsy.

"You died."

"I what?" he asked, a bit startled.

"You died saving Callie and Spock."

"So this must be hell since you are here."

"If you were so lucky." Bones said, "But yes. You really did die. I'm really not sure what all took place in the Hall of Elders; but when I got there, you were dead. You had been stabbed with some sort of knife in your back. Damn near punctured your heart. From what I was told, this guy named Karrade was the one who had stabbed you in the back because he wanted to marry Callie or something. But don't worry, Karrade is currently in the brig on the _Enterprise_, waiting transport to Starfleet Command."

"How'd I survive?"

"The Elder we came to save. He was the one who saved your life. I don't know how, but he did." Bones said as he used a hypospray to inject something into his neck. "Now all he told me to do was make sure that you stayed sedated for a few days to let your shoulder heal. Now give the meds about 5 minutes or so then you should be able to feel your arms and legs again."

"What about Callie and Spock?"

"They are both fine. Now when you able to feel your limbs, there is someone who would like to speak to you."

* * *

Bones was right. Within no time, Kirk could feel the sedative wearing off. And in its place, he felt the pain of his shoulder from where he had been stabbed. Bones gave him a dosage of a painkiller – just enough that it wouldn't impair his senses or motor functions.

"Who wanted to speak to me?" Kirk asked as Bones helped him walk at first down the silent corridors of the High Temple. Every so often, Kirk would catch glances of a celebration going on outside.

"The elder, Ta'kanla. He's the one who we saved and who saved you."

"Oh." Kirk said as he was lead back into the Hall of Elders. The hall had been cleaned up since he had last been in there. Five high backed chairs had replaced the tanks. Sitting in the middle and tallest chair, was an older gentleman.

"Can you handle it from here?" Bones asked.

"Yeah."

Bones nodded and left the hall quietly, leaving only Kirk and the elder, Ta'kanla there. Kirk slowly began to walk towards the elder.

"Why don't we take a walk, Captain," Ta'kanla said standing up. Kirk nodded in agreement as he moved into step with the elder.

They began to walk down a different corridor of the High Temple.

"I want to thank you, Captain," Ta'kanla finally said as they walked through the silent corridors.

"It was all my doctor, sir." Kirk humbly said, looking down at his arm in a sling, thanks to be stabbed. "He's the one that saved your life along with the other Elders."

"Perhaps. But if it wasn't for the fact that you very deeply love Callista Montgomery and that you also are beginning to think of Spock as a brother, then you wouldn't have risked your life the way you did."

Kirk turned to look at the Elder in shock. "How do you know any of that? I haven't even told Callie my feelings about Spock."

Ta'kanla simple smiled. "Captain Kirk, let me explain something. There are few beings in the galaxy who are blessed with the abilities of the Ancient Ones. This planet is one of them. That is why we have been a secret for so long – we had to protect our knowledge of life," he said tapping his forehead. "I know almost everything. I also know what could have been."

"Could have been?"

"Remember your dream you had before waking up earlier. What was it about?"

"Stuff I've never seen."

"Such as?"

"A planetary massacre. My father was alive. And I saw Callie's grave…"

"Like you already know, the Romulan known as Nero disrupted many things when he transcended time and space. Thanks to him, countless lives and destinies have been altered, such as your own – starting with the day of your birth." Ta'kanla said moving towards one of the great windows that looked down upon the courtyard, where one of the many celebrations was still going on.

Kirk moved to stand next to him. Down below he saw everyone he now considered his family. Spock held Uhura close to him, finally allowing emotions to break through his stoic surface. Bones had made it down there. He, Sulu and Chekov were all laughing at some joke that Scotty had told. Then Callie had a little girl in her arms, as the little girl flung her arms around Callie's neck. She had a huge smile across her face – the same smile that Kirk had fallen in love with. Porthos was even down there, running around Callie's feet and wanting to have some attention as well. Standing near Callie was the resistance leader Caleb and probably his wife.

"Everything happens for a reason, Captain." Ta'kanla said. "This isn't only a second chance for some, but a second chance for you as well."

"I understand," Kirk said, without turning to look at the elder. His eyes stayed focused on Callie.

"Don't let what I showed you hinder your feelings for her. That was what could have been, not what will be. That is up to you now. Just remember to love with all your heart."

Ta'kanla silently stepped away from Kirk, who was still transfixed on the image of Callie. "Oh one final thing, Captain," he said stopping a ways down the corridor. Kirk turned to look at him. "Have you ever wondered why she can't feel your emotions?"

"A time or two."

"Consider the way you feel around her, the way you feel when you aren't around her and I am certain that the answer will come to you."

Kirk didn't say anything for a second as he turned back to look at Callie who was now kneeling on the ground with the little girl and Porthos.

"So in the mean time, we have a celebration to get to." Ta'kanla said beginning to walk again.

"I never thanked you for saving my life."

"No need Captain." Ta'kanla said. "I already was thanked many times by your fiancée."

* * *

Almost immediately, Kirk was engulfed in the gentlest hug he had even been given. And following the hug, were warm wet tears. "I know love," he whispered, wrapping his good arm around her as he held her close to him. They stood like that for a few minutes, until a bark from Porthos brought them back into reality.

"I've missed you too buddy," Kirk said reaching down and petting the beagle behind the ears. He then glanced around at the celebration going on. The just about all of the senior staff of the _Enterprise_ was there. "If everyone is here, who is in command of the _Enterprise?_"

"Breke," Callie said. "But only for another few hours. Rotating shore leave per my father. He and some of the other higher ups in Starfleet are on their way here at the request of Ta'kanla. Plus there's someone I want you to meet!"

Callie led Kirk to where Caleb was sitting with his family. "This is my niece, Madeline," Callie said scooping the little girl back into her arms that he had seen her with earlier.

Caleb had moved to stand next to Callie. For a dazed moment, Kirk looked at Callie then at Caleb then back at Callie. Then it dawned on him. No wonder he and Caleb had gotten along at first.

"If Madeline is your niece, then that would make Caleb your brother which means that he didn't die after all."

"Nor did any of the others from the _U.S.S. Marvel_," Caleb added. "We were all brought here and assimilated."

"Does your father know?"

Caleb and Callie both shook their heads no.

Now this reunion he couldn't wait to see.


	24. Chapter 24: Reunions

_**Disclaimer and AN:****: I don't own them….but Callie is mine! I know that it's been a LONG TIME! Sorry….life and other stories got in the way, but the new trailer got me thinking! I so can't wait for the next movie! Enjoy and leave me some loving please!**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Reunions**

This wasn't how Jim Kirk had envisioned the reunion of the Pike family to go. Well not under these circumstances at least.

Originally Admiral Pike and a few other higher ups from Starfleet were supposed to make the journey out to Galena, but then some sad news was announced. Admiral Archer had passed away. That changed all the plans.

Since Ta'kanla could not leave the planet, he sent Caleb as his emissary instead. Ta'kanla did this for two reasons – both to connect to the UFP and so that Caleb could reconnect with his family as Christopher Pike, Jr.

Before they left, Ta'kanla met with both Caleb and Callie. "When your brother was brought here, all memories of his past life were erased. All those aboard the _U.S.S. Marvel_ had the same thing done to them." Ta'kanla explained as Callie and Caleb sat with him in his chambers.

"So that was why he had a new name?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Ta'kanla said. "But when you were kidnapped the first time, the barriers that had been put up had begun to weaken. The connection as twins had weakened it. That is why your brother placed you on that transport and released you. It is also why he joined the underground resistance and fought against all he had been taught to believe was correct."

"So what name are you going to go by now?" Callie asked turning to look at her brother.

"Christopher Pike, Jr.," he said with a smile. "Almost all of my memories have returned. Jaliyah understands why I must do this."

"Now you two must be on your way. The rest of the crew from the _U.S.S. Marvel _is already aboard the _Enterprise _and waiting for your return, as is your family, Christopher." Ta'kanla said. "Enjoy this time together and make the most of it."

Both Callie and Chris bid Ta'kanla farewell and quickly made their way outside into the courtyard before calling for a beam up to the _Enterprise._

"Come on," Callie said walking off the transporter pad once they were back aboard the _Enterprise_. "I'll show you where you and your family are staying. You'll be in my quarters since we didn't have many family suites available, I'll just let you stay in mine."

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll find some place. Don't worry. The only thing is that Madeline has to take care of Porthos."

"I think she will be more than happy to."

* * *

"Every single one of them?" Admiral Pike asked in amazement.

"Yes." Callie said smiling.

"Including your brother?"

"Yes and they are all coming home."

Callie watched as her father sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his greying hair. She could tell, even without being close to him, that he was on the verge of crying tears of joy. She simply kept on smiling. She wasn't going to tell him anything else – like the fact that he was a grandfather.

"I'll make sure all the families are notified and are present when the _Enterprise_ arrives," he finally said. "At least there is going to be some happiness this week."

* * *

Two days later, Jim Kirk stood by and watched as families were reunited after five years of not knowing what had happened to their loved ones. Even though they had to return to Earth for the funeral of Admiral Archer, at least they could bring happiness to some families as well. The one he was happiest about was the Pike family. Now all he needed to do was get up the courage to talk to Admiral Pike about asking his daughter to marry him. He knew it was a bit old fashioned, but if Callie had suggested it – then he should do it.

"Dad has ordered all the crew of the _Enterprise _on shore leave until after the funeral tomorrow, along with every other ship in the fleet," Callie said as she found Jim still aboard the _Enterprise _as she was preparing the leave for shore leave. She had a bag slung over her shoulder with a few items in it.

"I know," he said slumping down on his bed in his quarters.

"Then why aren't you packed to go?"

"Where am I going to go? Crew quarters at Starfleet command? I can just stay on the ship then beam down for the Admiral's funeral tomorrow."

"Oh no you're not! You're coming home with me! There's more than enough room at dad's house."

"But your brother and his family are there. Don't you want to spend time with them too?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders. "It's just one night. Besides don't you have something you want to ask my dad anyways?"

Kirk nodded as he stood up and pulled Callie close to him. He gently kissed her lips before letting her go so that he could pack what he needed for shore leave. He silently hoped that the Admiral didn't mind his daughter bringing home a tag-along.

* * *

"Chris told me what you did to save Callie," Pike said later on that evening. The Admiral had found him sitting out on the patio overlooking the San Francisco Bay. "Though I wouldn't report it to Starfleet Command that you died. Enough weird things have happened that last few days and having one of their captains come back from the dead might send them all over the edge."

"It still all seems a bit fuzzy to me, sir."

"I'm sure it will all work itself out in time. Besides you do have a tendency for saving the lives of this family. I now think that you've saved everyone's life at least once."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing my job." He paused. He knew that it was now or never. "Admiral can I ask you something?"

"What's that, Kirk?"

"I know this may seem a bit sudden, but for me its really not. But I would like your permission to ask Callie to marry me..."

* * *

_**AN #2:**_**_ Evil aren't I? And I know that Archer is over 140 years old at this time…but there is no clear time that he died and he was mentioned in the 2009 movie! So Nero screwed with the timeline, so oh well!_ **


	25. Chapter 25: Happiness and Goodbyes

_**Disclaimer:**__** Only Callie is mine – everything else belongs to their rightful owners =(**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25:**__** Happiness and Goodbyes**_

"You may now kiss your bride," the justice of the peace said.

Without hesitation, Spock pulled Uhura close to him and gently kissed her lips before wrapping her in his arms and holding her close to him. Behind them both, there were sniffles.

The newly minted bride and groom turned to look at who was crying.

"Weddings make me cry!" Callie said as she leaned against Kirk's shoulder. She sniffled again and wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand. He wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

It had been an interesting evening. Shortly after Kirk finished his conversation with the Admiral about asking for Callie's hand in marriage, Callie had come looking for him. She had received a call from Uhura asking that she and Kirk meet her and Spock quickly at City Hall for something, since it wasn't too late into the evening. She had been vague on what she had told Callie, but there was no fooling the intelligence officer. Callie was pretty certain that Spock and Uhura were going to get married and that she and Kirk were going to be the witnesses.

"Now we all need to have a celebratory drink!" Kirk said as the group left city hall. "Just one quick drink, I promise. On me."

He received a quick jab to the ribs from Callie's elbow. "Let them enjoy tonight alone," she hissed. "Drinks on the _Enterprise _later."

Both Spock and Uhura blushed slightly at Callie's comment. "Never mind the drinks, we'll celebrate back on the _Enterprise._" Kirk said.

The two group parted ways. Callie and Kirk caught a transport back across the city to the area near the Admiral's house. Since it still wasn't too late at night, Kirk wasn't ready to head back to the house just yet. He still wanted to spend a little bit of alone time with Callie.

"Hey, it's not too late. Want to go for a walk before we head back to your dad's house?" he suggested.

"Sure."

He took ahold of her hand as they walked down the street towards an area of beach, where they had sat only a few months ago. The sun had almost completely set and a full moon was rising out over the ocean. It was the perfect scene. They stood there for a moment in silence.

"You know I did talk you your father today." Kirk said wrapping his arms around her.

"Figured. So what did he say?"

"He wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he was surprised that I hadn't convinced you to run off and get married in the first place."

Callie laughed at that comment. She actually could see her father saying that.

"But he did give me his permission."

"See I told you that he would."

Kirk turned Callie around to face him, as he slowly got down on one knee in the dimming light. "So Callista Elizabeth Montgomery-Pike will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As he asked her, Kirk took and engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger. It was an emerald cut diamond flanked by two smaller stones set into white gold. Callie tearfully nodded yes. Kirk stood back up, swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips.

When he set her back down, she looked at the ring he had gotten for her. It was gorgeous. "How did you have time to get this?"

"I called mom shortly after I asked you the first time. I described the ring that I wanted to her and had her go pick up it up for me. She met me this morning, when all the members of the _U.S.S. Marvel _were being reunited with their families. She's in town for Admiral Archer's funeral. That was when she gave me your ring."

Callie, still smiling, kissed his lips once again. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he answered back as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. For a few brief moments, nothing else mattered to Jim Kirk – nothing else but the woman that he held in his arms.

* * *

Ensign Rachel Sewell sat with the rest of the Enterprise crew during the state funeral for Admiral Jonathan Archer. Even though they were seated by rank, she still had a good line of sight of Captain Kirk. Yet the odd thing was – where was Lt. Commander Montgomery? She was not seated with the rest of the senior crew and she would not dare miss something like this. The ensign knew that the previous mission was a rescue mission for both her and Commander Spock, but both of them had recovered from their injuries.

So the question was where was she?

Next to her, one of her fellow ensigns nudged her. "Look," the ensign hissed and pointed as the honor guard entered, accompanying the casket. The Lt. Commander was one of the honor guards walking along side of the casket of the beloved Admiral Archer.

"What the…" Sewell mouthed as she reached for her mini datapad that she brought with her and pulled up the funeral information. She quickly skimmed through all the information until she got to the part about the honor guard, who were all either former members of the crew of the _NX-01 Enterprise_ or descendants of the crew. Sewell read the she was the great-granddaughter of Malcolm Reed, who had served on the maiden 10 year voyage of the _NX-01 Enterprise. _And not only that, but the Lt. Commander's last name wasn't just Montgomery. It was really Montgomery-Pike. She was the daughter of Admiral Christopher Pike.

"Fuck!"

Spock's head spun around and glared at the ensign, who immediately slipped down in her seat. Sewell had picked the wrong person to get a crush on and the wrong girlfriend of said crush to mess with.

* * *

"We're going to stay here for a while," Chris said hugging his sister tightly as one of the last transports readied itself to leave Starfleet Headquarters for Starbase 1.

"Good," Callie said. "You and dad both deserve it."

"What about you?" he asked. "Don't you have some huge wedding to plan since you are marrying the Captain of the main ship of the fleet and you are an Admiral's daughter."

"Oh trust me. I have all that taken care of. I'm simply picking out my dress and letting Jim's mother handle the rest. She and dad can take care of it all. I have a job to do."

"You know that she will drive dad insane. I'll have Jaliyah help some."

"Just no weird customs from Galena. Keep it Earth style." Callie said with a wink before walking away from her brother. He couldn't help but shake his head. It was good to be home.

* * *

**AN:**** Next chapter: The wedding!**


	26. Chapter 26: Secrets

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Well Callie is mine…**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Secrets**

Jim's eyes slowly opened as he felt the emptiness in the bed that he and Callie shared in their new apartment in San Francisco. There was not much to it, but for them it was their home away from the _Enterprise._ A place to call all their own, where they could be a normal couple, living normal lives instead of a starship captain and an intelligence officer.

The spot that would normally be taken up by Callie was empty. He sighed as he flipped over onto his back. Since the _Enterprise_ was currently in dry dock for more warp drive upgrades, Callie thought that it would be the perfect time to go to Riverside to visit with his mom for a few days and she would be home the next morning. There still were many things that needed to be taken care of in regards to the wedding, which was quickly approaching. Just the thought of Callie being his wife made Jim smile. He could not wait until he could be able to call her that, though he would never let her know how excited he was.

Eventually sleep managed to come to him again.

* * *

"Ambassador," a soft voice said as she approached the elder Vulcan from behind.

Elder Spock turned towards the voice and was slightly taken back by who was standing there. Though he had never had the privilege of meeting this young woman during his younger years, the Jim Kirk from his timeline often talked about her.

"Callista Montgomery…" he said trailing off as he looked at her in amazement. He knew how much this young woman had been loved by Jim Kirk and how he pined for her for so long even after her death at a young age. Elder Spock had come to the conclusion a long time ago that the person that Jim Kirk should be with was Callista Montgomery. Perhaps that had been why his Jim Kirk never had stable relationships, including that of Carol Marcus and the son that resulted from their pairing, a boy named David.

Yet all of this seemed to be different now. Callista Montgomery had not died when she was younger and from what he had heard, she and Captain Kirk were due to be married in a few weeks. Maybe this was one way that the timeline was trying to heal itself – bringing together those who needed to be together.

"It's an honor sir," Callie said. "Commander Spock speaks highly of you. As does my father, Admiral Pike."

"Believe me," Elder Spock said. "The honor is all mine."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what are you amazed about?" she asked as she felt his amazement.

"Are you a telepath or an empath?"

"Empath."

"Amazing," he said. "It's just that there are so many things that are different between the two timelines yet some how all of the pieces seem to fit together with few exceptions. One exception being you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, sir. I feel like I don't belong here anymore. Something just seems off about everything."

"I promised myself that I would never reveal anything about my past to those of this time. Your reality is different from mine. The most logical thing to do is to live your life and enjoy it."

Callie smiled. "Thank you sir," she said. "I wish you well on New Vulcan."

As she turned to leave, the Ambassador gave her the traditional Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper," he said bidding her farewell.

She did not get far down hanger bay from where she had been talking to the Ambassador, before she noticed movement from one of the shadows near a transport. Looking around and seeing no one there, she slipped into the shadows. There stood a tall male figure, dressed in dark clothes.

"I told you no many times before. I'm going to tell it to you again," she hissed. "Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"You do not yet realize just how deep the betrayal goes," the tall figure said as he reached out and touched her cheek. She quickly pulled back from him.

Seeing that she did not desire his touch any longer, he pulled his arm back. "Be wary of your Admiral Marcus."

Callie did not say one word as she watched the dark figure turn and walk deeper into the shadows. Within seconds, he was gone. She sighed in relief.

Thank God, he was gone.

If there was one man on Earth that scared Callie, it was him. She knew what he could do, yet she did not understand why or how he could.

But could she really trust John Harrison?

* * *

_**AN: Mwhahahaha!**_

_**I was going to originally end it here and start a new story with the newest Star Trek movie as the background, but I think that I will just continue here….update soon!**_

_**I also went back and fixed several chapters where I had mentioned that there was going to be a 5 year tour…since that doesn't happen until the end of 'Into Darkness', I changed it.**_


	27. Chapter 27: Forever

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own these characters – I am just borrowing them for a bit.**_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Forever  
**

"How was Riverside?" Kirk asked as he wrapped his arms around Callie. She had just entered their apartment and set her bag down. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Fine. Your mom says you need to call more often," she said moving her face so that she could kiss his lips before laying her head back against his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes as Kirk gently began to rub her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Callie…"

She sighed again as she pulled out of his arms and moved away from him with her back turned to him. "Ever since we left Galena, I feel that I don't belong…its almost as if I'm not supposed to be where I am."

Kirk didn't say anything as the memories of the vision that he had seen on Galena thanks to Ta'kanla ran through his mind. The biggest one that stuck out to him was the image of Callie's grave. But that was a different life. Not his. Callie was here. She was safe. And he'd make damn well sure it stayed that way. "Where do you think that you belong?" he gently asked, not wanting to know her answer. He was worried that she no longer wanted to marry him.

She turned back around and looked at him. "I know where I belong," she said walking back towards him. She gently placed a cheek against the side of his face. "I belong right here with you."

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" he asked almost in relief at her answer.

"Marry me."

He looked at her funny for a second. "We are getting married in a few months."

"I mean now. Forget the big wedding. Let's just go to City Hall, find a Justice of the Peace and get married."

"Right now?"

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded yes.

For a moment, Kirk didn't know what to say. Yes, he would love to marry Callie right then and there – yet there were all of the wedding arrangements that were already chosen and paid for. "What about all of the plans?" he finally asked.

"I never wanted a big wedding. I'm only doing the entire wedding in San Francisco for the higher ups in Starfleet. If it was my choice, we'd already be married. We would have had a small wedding back in Riverside with just our families and close friends."

a small wedding sounded a lot better to Kirk than what was currently being planned. He looked at Callie face – full of frustration and uncertainty. That was when he could tell that the entire idea of not fitting in and belonging was getting to her. he looked over at the clock and saw that it was not too late in the day. If they hurried, they could possibly make it.

"Let's do it," he said with a smile.

Callie face grew bright with a smile as she quickly kissed his lips before heading into their bedroom to change into something more appropriate to get married in than a pair of jeans and a sweater. Kirk couldn't help but smile.

This was exactly where Callie belonged.

He knew it.

* * *

Within an hour, the couple had managed to make themselves look appropriate and was waiting in City Hall for their turn. Good thing that Kirk had gone to pick up their wedding bands a few days ago while Callie was gone.

"There you are!" a voice said as Callie and Kirk sat patiently on a bench outside of the courtroom.

They both looked up. Standing in front of them were Admiral Pike, Chris and Jaliyah. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked as she stood up and hugged her father.

"Jim called and said that you two needed some witnesses since you decided to elope." Chris said.

"So here we are!" Jaliyah added.

"Are you mad?" Callie asked looking at her father.

"Of course not. Kirk explained that you would still have the larger wedding in a few months, but that this was something the both of you wanted."

Callie smiled as she hugged her father again. By then, it was their turn.

Once in the courtroom, the Justice of the Peace moved through the ceremony. The Admiral even was allowed to give Callie away, though he didn't walk her all the way down the aisle. And within no time, the Justice of the Peace was uttering the words that Kirk had wanted to hear for so long when it came to his relationship with Callie – yet never would admit it out loud.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kirk pulled Callie close and gently kissed her lips. It was with the uttering of those words and sealing their vows with the kiss, that Kirk finally felt complete in life. He too, now knew, exactly where he belonged. He hoped that Callie felt the same as well.

* * *

Not having very many more days until they were to report back to the _Enterprise _ to reassume missions, Kirk took Callie out of the city to a little bed and breakfast that Callie had heard about from Uhura.

"Here we go," he said as he carried Callie over the threshold into the room. He kissed before setting her back on her own two feet.

"I love you Jim," she said leaning in for a longer and deeper kiss. Kirk held the kiss longer as he pulled her with him and shut the door to their room.

"I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable," she said, finally breaking the kiss. Kirk watched with a smile on his face as Callie picked up the overnight bag and headed into the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her, Kirk couldn't help but smile.

Callie was finally his, forever. He moved towards the window that opened up to a small balcony. Some fresh air would be nice. As he moved towards the double doors, he began to remove some of his clothing to get more comfortable as well.

First his shoes and socks, followed by his button down shirt. He left on only his trousers.

The cool night air was a welcome to the heat that he was already feeling from his own body. He stood on the balcony for a few moments, watching the darkness of night take over the skies while he waited for Callie.

* * *

Callie took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her nerves were shot, yet here she was.

Her wedding night.

It wasn't her first time to be with Jim Kirk, but it was her first time with him as her husband.

Husband.

She smiled as she glanced down at the two white gold bands around her left ring finger – one was her simple, yet stunning engagement ring that Jim had given her only weeks ago. She couldn't help but smile, thinking that a year ago she would not have imagined herself married.

Oh well.

Nevertheless, it was all said and done.

Now she was Mrs. James T. Kirk.

A childhood crush that had become more.

She took one last deep breath as she smoothed out the silver colored silk nightgown that she had brought with her. She had just recently bought this for what she thought would have been her wedding night a few months from now, yet things changed. Her wedding night had come much sooner and she couldn't be happier. The feelings that she had been feeling earlier of not belonging had faded away. She knew exactly where she belonged - not question about it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and glanced around the bedroom. Jim was nowhere to be found. She spotted his shoes and socks in a pile on the floor along with his shirt lying over the side of a chair. He couldn't have gone very far then.

A soft breeze from her left caught her attention. She turned and looked to see him standing out on the small balcony, his back turned towards her as he starred out into the dark night. He was wearing only his trousers.

Silently she moved to stand next to him. She leaned close to him as her wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. He pressed a kiss into her hair. She smiled to herself as she intertwined their fingers – crossing their wedding bands.

"I never thought that I would actually get married," he said without looking at her. "But with you coming back into my life changed everything."

He turned to look at her in the soft moonlight as he brought a hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I know that I have told you this a thousand times over, but I do love you."

She smiled up at him, as he kept telling her his current feelings. This was one thing that she was grateful for – Kirk's willingness to share his feelings with her. "Before we left Galena a few months ago, the elder we saved and I had a talk. But you knew that."

She nodded.

"But what I didn't tell you was that he asked me to consider why you couldn't read my emotions with your gift. So I did. And the only reason I could come up with was the fact that you and I belong together."

He paused before talking again.

"Like soul mates. I mean look at us – secret crushes on each other, dating once, being reunited only to wind up being married. I have never, ever felt like this about anyone else before. I mean before we got back together, I didn't care about the number of women that I slept with."

"Then things changed once Nero appeared again," she said adding to his thoughts.

Kirk nodded. "I found more important things to worry about."

Callie knew exactly what he was talking about – the _U.S.S Enterprise_. She knew that being the captain of her was his dream come true. It had also been the dream of her father.

Without a word, Kirk swept her up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. "You are now the most important thing in my life," he whispered kissing her deeply as he laid her down against the pillows on the bed. "Tonight I'm going to show you just how much."

"But Jim, you have. Many times."

He didn't say anything as a lopsided grin spread across his face. "But this time is special," he said leaning over her as he began to kiss along her collarbone and up her neck. His hands traveled up her sides as he began to nip and suck her neck after the kisses ended before moving to her lips.

And just like Kirk had said, their wedding night was special.

* * *

Arriving back at the _Enterprise_ a few days later, both Kirk and Callie knew that there were going to have to be adjustments. Callie had always made it clear that the _Enterprise _and her crew were to come first and she would be second.

"And while I find that admirable, that was when you were my girlfriend. Now you are my wife." Kirk argued during their first night back.

"If you are going to be like this, then I will request an immediate transfer."

"Over my dead body."

"Preferably not, but I will stay if you agree that the way things were before we were married and the same ground rules now that we are married, with the exception of sleeping arrangements. But I am going to keep my own quarters."

"Fine," he said as he pulled her close for a kiss.

She smiled as she met his lips halfway for their kiss.

Hopefully when more crewmembers learned about their marriage, they would be just as accepting as they were about Spock and Uhura.

But something was telling her otherwise.

* * *

_**AN:**__** The next chapter deals with things from 'Into Darkness' and I will explain the relationship between John Harrison and Callie a bit more. Until then, enjoy and review please!**_


	28. Chapter 28: More Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek – just borrowing them for a bit. But Callie is mine! Also some of the dialogue in the chapter came from the novel version of the movie._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28: More Secrets**

"Have you been able to figure out April got that control program built into the _Enterprise's _systems yet?" Kirk asked as he moved towards Callie's station on the bridge.

"Not yet. There are millions of lines of data to go through. This is going to take a while. I'm not even sure if we'll ever be ever to figure it out." Callie said looking up at him.

He smiled at her as he squeezed her shoulder before being called over to the science station by Spock who began to discuss something about a super volcano erupting on Nibiru and destroying the indigenous population with him. Normally Callie would eavesdrop on the conversation, but at the moment the lines of code that were scanning in front of her had all of her attention.

She had not only lied to her commanding officer about what she had found in the _Enterprise's _ computer systems, but she had lied to her husband as well. She had found something in the code. It was the first keyword out of about five she had searched for. She knew the exact keywords to search for – only a select few did. Or if you were lucky to hear a whisper here or there and actually believe those whispers, then you might know what to search for as well.

The keyword **31SEC **– the clandestine branch of Starfleet Intelligence. They were the only ones capable of putting such a program into the computer systems of any Starfleet ship. And that was exactly what Emergency Protocol 31 was for. And that was the program that April had used.

And she knew that.

Captain Robert April had been a Section 31 agent at one time. Only Section 31 agents knew Emergency Protocol 31. And he had worked with the current head of Section 31 at one time as well – Admiral Alexander Marcus.

Each agent learned that protocol immediately upon being recruited along with their own unique subroutine code and password – just incase they ever needed to take over a starship from within. The Protocol, like the covert agency's name came from Article 14, Section 31 of the United Federation of Planets Starfleet Charter – which allowed certain rules of conduct to be "bent" during times of extraordinary crisis.

So once a Section 31 agent, always a Section 31 agent it seemed.

Dammit.

Her great-grandfather had been an agent.

So had her grandmother.

And now she had become an agent as well. Her mind began to drift as she thought about how she got recruited into Section 31.

The only reason she had joined Section 31 was because of a promise to find her brother and the other missing men aboard the _U.S.S. Marvel_. Yet the more that she thought about that, the more she began to believe that it was all a ploy to get her into Section 31. She had tried to get out once she realized what she had gotten herself into, but it was too late.

Once you were in, you were in for life – or so she had been told.

Then while working deep uncover for Section 31 and Admiral Marcus, she met John Harrison. That had been over a year ago. Almost immediately she had been drawn to the dark, brooding figure. Even thought at the time she was dating Thomas – which was already on it way out due to the bouts of jealousy from Thomas, she and Harrison began a secret relationship. The intensity of the relationship at times scared Callie – sometimes she couldn't tell if it was love or lust she was experiencing. Then a few months into the "secret" relationship, things changed and not for the better - she had seen Harrison kill a man with his bare hands for even coming close to her. That was when she knew that she had to end things, but Harrison would have nothing of it. Thankfully Starfleet, not Section 31, was sending her out for more training on the _U.S.S. Logan._ That was the perfect excuse to end things. Besides, she was still technically with Thomas as well at the time and she still needed to break off things with him as well.

Needless to say, the rest was history. And Callie was happy where she now was.

She only hoped that Section 31 never reared its ugly head again.

She never wanted to have to tell her husband – or even her father - about some of the things that she had done in the name of Starfleet. There were just some secrets that were better kept as secrets.

* * *

"So if we don't stop the volcano from erupting, then this entire civilization will cease to exist?" Callie asked as she, Bones, Kirk and Spock all sat around the conference room table. Things on Nibiru were getting worse and worse. If they did not do something, then the entire planet would be doomed.

"Precisely." Spock answered.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Bones asked.

"With a Rankine nullifier," Spock said. "It will essentially freeze the lava, thus rendering the volcano inert."

"Sounds good to me. So how do we do this?" Callie asked.

"We do not violate the Prime Directive for one," Spock said.

"Right, right," Kirk said.

* * *

A day later and damn near wanting to kill her husband for making her worry, Callie sighed in relief as Kirk, Bones and Scotty raced onto the bridge. Yet she still worried about Spock who was stuck in the volcano. She knew that the stubborn Vulcan would not allow Jim to violate the Prime Directive to save his life. She quickly glanced over at Uhura who sat at her communications station, just having arrived back herself with Sulu. She knew that her friend was putting up a brave front when she was breaking inside – she could feel Uhura's turmoil.

She did not like the idea that Jim violated so many rules and bended them to fit how he saw they should, especially the Prime Directive. But in this case, there had to be an exception. This was Spock's life they were talking about! She knew that her father would see it the other way…

Listening to the exchanges taking place, it seemed that there was essentially no way to get Spock out of that volcano without violating the Prime Directive. At the moment, there was an exchange going on between Spock, Bones and Kirk about the reasons why the _Enterprise_ could not be used in a rescue attempt because it would violate the Prime Directive.

"More referencing of the Prime Directive," Bones muttered. "To hell with the Prime Directive."

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you. So you must know that depending on the circumstances, there has to be variance allowed. There must be some exception to-"

"_There are none, Captain. Not in this instance. Revealing the superior technology represented by the _Enterprise_ would constitute an action the unequivocally violated the Prime Directive."_ Spock said through the comm link that Uhura had established.

'_There is always Article 14, Section 31….'_ Callie thought to herself.

The exchanged continued for a few more moments; until the comm link cut out and Uhura was unable to get it back working. Callie could feel the anxiety, fear and frustration emitting from everyone on the bridge – but none more so than Uhura. The anguish coming from her friend was overwhelming.

"Ninety seconds to detention, sir." Chekov said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"If Spock were here and I was down there, what would he do?" Kirk asked Bones, as he stared ahead.

"He'd let you die," Bones answered without hesitation.

Kirk's eyes fell upon his wife. And he knew that she agreed with Bones – at that moment, James T. Kirk felt like his life was a living hell. How could he save the life of his friend?

Fuck it. He'd do things his way and suffer the consequences later.

Slowly the transported figure stood from the platform. Kirk and Bones did not know what to expect after they had raced down from the bridge. Would they find that Kirk's snap decision had been in vain or would they find a less than happy Vulcan?

"Spock – you all right?" Kirk slowly asked.

For a moment there was no reaction from the first officer as he took in those that had assembled in the transporter room. Finally he focused on Kirk. "Captain, you let them see our ship."

"He's fine," Bones said relaxing a bit.

Smiling at his first officer, kirk said with a smile. "Good to have you back."

After a brief exchange with Uhura about the status of the device on the planet over the comm system, Spock brought up the fact that the Prime Directive had been violated.

"So they saw us. Big deal." Kirk said shrugging it off.

Before Spock could respond any further, emergency response team members pulled Spock away for a decontamination wash down. Kirk saw that as a perfect time for an escape.

* * *

"You think just because you are the youngest captain in the fleet that it gives you the right to just bend the rules as you see fit!" Callie said, immediately ripping into her husband as he entered their quarters after seeing that Spock as taken care of by the emergency response team. When they were on the bridge or on duty, Callie made sure to keep to her rank as Lieutenant Commander, which meant holding back how she felt – but behind closed doors everything changed. And Kirk knew that.

"Only the stupid ones!" Kirk answered as he stripped down the diveskin that he was still in to his waist. He looked back at his wife, only to be hit in the face with a black undershirt and his yellow Captain's shirt. Not the reaction that he was hoping for. "What?" he asked, seeing that she stood there glaring at him.

"There are some rules that CANNOT BE BROKEN!"

"I wasn't going to risk Spock's life!"

"Then you should have listened to Sulu to begin with! He told you that the shuttle wouldn't be able to withstand the heat from that volcano! So did Scotty!"

Kirk paused in his response to his wife's allegations and thought back. Had Sulu told him that and had Scotty backed him up? Why hadn't he paid attention? He didn't say anything as Callie kept on going at him.

"You are so wrapped up in yourself at times that you just don't listen! The only one you will listen to at times is Bones! And that's only because he threatens to hypo you if you don't! You refuse to listen to Spock when 9 times out of 10 he is right!"

"I'd listen to you."

She kept on glaring.

"What's gotten you so upset?" he asked approaching her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed them.

"You can't keep breaking the rules, Jim. They are there for a reason. Sooner or later it's going to catch up with you and I do not want know what will happen when it does."

Kirk sighed as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close. He knew that he had to grow up – but that was how he was. Sheer dumb luck was the way he always did things.

But perhaps he needed to start relying on others a bit more.

"As the _Enterprise's_ Intelligence officer you are far more observant than her Captain is. So for now on, I give you permission to speak freely whenever I am not paying close enough attention to the suggestions of others." Kirk said.

"Including Spock?"

Kirk sighed. "Including Spock."

Callie smiled as she looked up at her husband as he held her in his arms. He leaned down and sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

Spock sat at his desk as he read over the science officer report that he had just filed with Admiral Pike detailing the events on Nibiru, including the Captain's violation of the Prime Directive.

"You know that he was just saving your life, just as he values all his crew members' lives." Uhura said as she stood in the doorway, dressed for bed.

Spock stood and approached his wife. "The point still remains that he violated the very first order that all cadets are taught in the Academy."

"You promised me after April took over the _Enterprise _that you would not do anything else reckless. But giving up your life so easily was reckless to me. What about me? What about my feelings?" she asked as she took ahold of his hand.

"While my last thoughts were about you, Nyota, I had accepted my fate within that volcano."

Uhura looked away from Spock as tears weld up in her eyes. Yet she felt her husband's hand gently turn her face back towards him. "But now, seeing how upset you were at my pending demise and now how upset you are about my reaction to being saved, I cannot help but wonder, should I be more grateful?"

She slowly nodded yes as she laid her head against his shoulder. "There's the human emotions in you Spock," she gently said.

He didn't reply as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As they stood there in silence, he couldn't help but wonder did he do the right thing in filing the report about the Captain's actions on Nibiru?

* * *

**_AN: Ok the Robert April incident that I am talking about is from the Prequel comic book. He was a former captain that the crew found on a planet and brought aboard the Enterprise and he took over the ship then tried to sell it to the Klingons. But of course, they managed to get the ship back under control! In the movie when they mention they were going to use the ship that was captured during the Mudd Incident last month – that was the Robert April Incident. Just to fill in any blanks!  
_**

**_I would love some reviews please!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Consequences

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Star Trek, nor do I own a lot of this dialogue in this chapter. It came from the 'Into Darkness' Movie novel.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 29 – Consequences **_

Kirk kissed along Callie's collarbone, eliciting a moan from her. that was exactly what he loved to hear. Anything to get her worked up. While being on the _Enterprise_ meant that he could be called away from their quarters at a moments notice for the most mundane thing, being on shore leave meant that Kirk's undivided attention could be turned towards his wife.

And since their elopement a few weeks ago, they had not had that much alone time since returning to the _Enterprise_. This shore leave could not have come at a better time. Kirk was in desperate need for some time where it could just be him and Callie – alone.

Yet that did not seem to be in the cards for them.

On the nightstand, Kirk's com beeped, signaling that someone at Starfleet needed to speak to him immediately – and that person was most likely Admiral Pike.

Callie groaned and rolled away from her husband's grasp as he reached from his com. Her own father had ruined the moment. What her luck.

"This could be it!" Kirk said with a smile as he turned back towards her.

"Could be what?"

"We could be assigned the five year mission!"

While Callie did hope that the _Enterprise _would be assigned the five-year mission that Starfleet was going to assign one of her ships, she sincerely doubted that the higher ups in the administration had already decided on a ship. But she was not going to burst her husband's bubble. "Go see what they want," she said leaning over and kissing his lips. "We can finish this later."

With a smile, Kirk kissed his wife's lips back before bounding out of the bed to get dressed to meet Spock.

* * *

Even Spock did not share Kirk's enthusiasm at thinking that the reason that they had been called away from shore leave was because the _Enterprise _was being assigned to the five year mission by Starfleet. His confidence in this idea of his began to wane when he and Spock entered Admiral Pike's office and were not instructed to sit down.

After exchanging a glance with Spock, Kirk began to wonder what they had been called to Pike's office for in the first place…

"Uneventful."

"Admiral, sir?" Kirk asked trying to take in what he had just heard.

"That's how you described, in your captain's log, your survey of the world its inhabitants call Nibiru. Uneventful."

Kirk already did not like where this was going. He quickly came up with an excuse for his captain's log. He had made it short, sweet and to the point. Yet the admiral was not buying it for some reason. Then understanding struck Kirk as Pike's attention turned to Spock as the admiral described the events that took place on Nibiru in accurate detail. "My apologies for the somewhat condensed summary of your report, but that is the way you described it, is it not."

Whirling on his first officer, Kirk was furious. "You…filed a report?"

"Following exploration of a new or lightly contacted world, all individual starship sections are required to file a full report. Why would you assume Science would not do the same?" Spock answered.

"I thought you would, of course, but I assumed you'd run it by me first. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed you would tell the truth in your report," Spock responded in a tone that only slightly mimicked the captain.

"I would have if not for the inconvenient exception I had to make in order to save your life. Or did you decide to omit that from your report because you considered it an 'excessive detail'?" Kirk said as his expression tightened on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"On the contrary," the science officer responded, "I took care to include it along with all related information. It is something for which, on subsequent reflection, I am immeasurably grateful, and the very reason why I felt it necessary to take responsibility—"

Kirk would have none of it. "And that would be so noble," he broke in, cutting Spock off mid-sentence. "if I wasn't the one getting thrown under the bus, Pointy!"

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose at the last comment. " ' Pointy'? Is that an attempt at a derogatory reference to my—?"

That was when Admiral Pike had heard enough. "Gentlemen," he said raising his voice over the bickering officers in front of him. "As you've clearly forgotten, please allow me to remind you. Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, and if necessary, to defend. Not to interfere. The Prime Directive is the first thing new cadets memorize— not the last. No matter how stressful the circumstances, I find it difficult to believe it could be forgotten. Or worse, overlooked." He eyed them meaningfully. "The Prime Directive supersedes everything, gentlemen. Even initiative."

The conversation went back and forth between the three for a few more minutes about the Prime Directive until Pike became displeased at the science officer's responses and attitude. Pike dismissed Spock, who hesitated for a moment before departing the Admiral's office, leaving a furious – but silent – Kirk behind.

Pike took a moment once Spock had left to gain a bit his composure before changing his focus when it came to dealing with Kirk. "Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?"

"I think so, sir." Kirk said, trying to keep his tone of voice as even as possible. He had no idea where this conversation was going to go.

"Good. That is progress, I suppose," the admiral said nodding. "now, tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?"

"Never trust a Vulcan," Kirk managed to say with a straight face.

"You can't even answer the question without injecting impertinence. Despite what it says on your record, I have to keep reminding myself that you're actually a starship captain. If not for your last-minute heroics in saving Earth from…" he paused for a moment, trying not to remember what had caused him to loose some of the walking ability in his legs as he was also growing frustrated with Kirk. "What it boils down to is that you lied. You lied, Kirk, on an official report."

Kirk tried once again to reason with the Admiral, to make him see his point of view about the situation on Nibiru and how violating the Prime Directive had been entirely his decision. Yet Pike still was not happy. "You think that the rules don't apply to you because you disagree with them."

Pausing for a moment, Kirk realized just how similar Callie was to her father. They had gotten in a fight over this same issue about breaking rules after the incident on Nibiru as well. Had she filed a report as well? Surely not. She would have told him. He chose his next words carefully. "With all due respect, sir, I thought that's why you talked me into signing up in the first place. Why you took a personal interest in my progress. Why you gave me your ship."

"No, I gave you my ship because I saw greatness in you. And now I see you haven't got an ounce of humility."

"What was I supposed to do? Let Spock die?"

"You're missing the point."

The conversation began to spiral downhill from there as Pike began to lash out at Kirk about him risking not only his first officer's life, but all those aboard his ship at times, along with violating dozens of Starfleet regulations – basically saying that Kirk though he was infallible and could not make a mistake. Kirk had tried to defend himself, but each time he had been rebuffed by the Admiral. No wonder Callie was such a good debater with him, she got her technique from her father.

Both men were silent for a moment, trying to let their tempers cool off. After a moment, Pike began to speak again, this time much more quietly. "Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point."

At first, Kirk did not understand what such a tribunal meant as he pondered the alternatives. Then a terrible realization slowly began to dawn. Callie had warned him about something like this happening and now it was.

"They've taken the _Enterprise _away from you. And they're sending you back to the Academy." Pike said confirming what Kirk had come to realize.

Suddenly his world was sent into a tailspin. Nothing seemed to be real any more. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he could finally speak, Kirk tried to defend himself. "Admiral…"

But Pike was having none of it. "No, I'm not going to listen. Why should I listen? You don't listen to anyone but yourself. No, I can't listen!"

Realizing his efforts were futile, Kirk went silent.

"You don't comply with the rules," Pike continued more calmly. "You don't take responsibility for anything. And you. Don't. Respect. The chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it."

Kirk didn't know what to do or say. He half wanted to ask the Admiral why he allowed his daughter to marry him in the first place if he thought so little of him – but he knew that it probably wasn't the best time for that.

Oh no. What would Callie think about all of this? Now they would definitely be separated. There would be no way that Starfleet Intelligence would reassign her.

This was not a good day.

After the Admiral's admission about Kirk not being ready for the chair, he had been dismissed from the office. Not wanting to face Callie just yet, he needed another course of action for just a few hours so that his mind could digest what was happening to him.

* * *

The people below in the Kelvin Memorial Archive as well as above ground in London, never knew what hit them, until it was too later as a section of the city erupted into flame and smoke – thanks to Tom Harewood who was simply trying to save the life of his daughter.

By doing so, he not only lost his own life, he took the lives of countless others as well. But he wasn't the mastermind behind this attack.

And this was just the beginning of it all…

* * *

_**AN**__**: I know that it took me a while to update this story…sorry but real life got in the way. Sadly, it might be a couple of more days before I can update again because my uncle passed away today and I have to travel to his funeral in a few days. I think I managed to update because it helped to keep my mind off things. So enjoy!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Turning of the tide

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Star Trek, nor do I own a lot of this dialogue in this chapter. It came from the 'Into Darkness' Movie novel._**

* * *

**Ch 30: Turning of the tide**

Callie stared at the news footage that was coming across the screen in front of her in disbelief.

The Kelvin Memorial Archive had just been leveled in the middle of downtown London. But there was nothing there in all honesty – few actually knew that.

Her eyes grew wide at the realization.

Oh no.

Was this an attack because of something that Section 31 had done?

Was it something that she had done in the past?

Suddenly she felt sick. She quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom from her sitting position on the couch in the living room. She managed to barely make it into the bathroom before lurching over the basin and loosing meager the contents of her stomach. Coughing and wheezing for a moment, she then took several gulps of water from the sink to clean out her mouth before slowly crawling back to the couch and pulling a blanket around her.

What was wrong with her? She never felt this sick – not even when she was overwhelmed with emotions.

She closed her eyes and dozed off, wishing the entire time that Jim were there to hold her and make it all go away.

* * *

The sounds of old blues music and quiet conversations filled the bar around him as Kirk stared at the amber liquid in the glass in front of him.

After his dismissal by Admiral Pike, Kirk had gone to his officer quarters at Starfleet Command and changed into the street clothes that he had there. There was no way that he was going back to his and Callie's apartment yet. He still was not ready to face his wife.

He was miserable. His career was in ruins. His father-in-law thought that he was a miserable failure. And how was he supposed to tell his wife what happened. Hell she even warned him that something like this might happen!

A woman a few seats down from him smiled at him and he grinned back at her – at least he still had his charm if Callie kicked him to the curb.

Then a charcoal and gray Starfleet uniform blocked his view of the woman. Kirk quickly adverted his gaze and turned it back to his glass in front of him. He knew exactly who this was and he did not want to talk to him. But he knew that he should.

"How'd you find me?" he finally asked.

"I know you better than you think I do. The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you."

"It wasn't like that," Kirk mumbled.

"It wasn't? It was an epic beating."

"No, it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose," Pike reminded him.

Kirk laughed softly as he remembered the first time he met the then Captain Pike. It was a pretty memorable fight he did have to admit.

"A good fight," the admiral continued. "I think that's your problem right there."

Frowning, Kirk turned to look at his father-in-law.

"They gave her back to me," Pike told him. "The _Enterprise_."

It took a moment to let the news sink fully in. At least his ship would be in good hands and he wouldn't have to worry. Now he just needed to say something brilliant or smart to the Admiral but all he could say was, "Congratulations." No, that wasn't enough. "Watch your back with that first officer, though."

Pike shook his head. "Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred -_ U.S.S. Bradbury_." The admiral said before adding "You're gonna be my First. Yeah, Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case."

"What— what did you tell him?" Kirk said a bit stunned by what was transpiring. His ruined career could be on the path to being reborn

"The truth." Pike said. "That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

"I don't know what to say." Kirk answered, trying to fight back his emotions that were about to spill forth. Perhaps the admiral didn't think he was a complete and utter failure after all.

It prompted a gentle, knowing smile from Pike. "That is a first." quietly he added, "It's gonna be okay, son." The admiral would have said more save for the beeping interruption of his communicator. Flipping it open, regarded the information displayed, and frowned. "Emergency session, Daystrom. That's us."

"Yeah."

Still overwhelmed by the sudden change in his situation, Kirk's reply was barely audible. Pike gave him a perfunctory rap on the arm.

"Suit up."

* * *

A beeping of a com roused Callie from her slumber on the couch. She reached from her com on the table and flipped it open still half asleep.

"Callie?" came Jim's voice

"Umm yeah," she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Glancing out the window she noticed that it was now dark outside. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"It's a long story. But there's an Emergency meeting being called. Why don't you come and meet your father and I at headquarters afterwards. I think we all need to talk."

Hearing the stress in her husband's voice, Callie immediately knew that something had happened during the day. And whatever it was, it probably was not good. But for now, she wouldn't ask questions. She's just wait until later. "That sounds good. I'll wait for you two in the lobby. I love you."

"Love you too."

The com went silent as Callie clicked it closed. Whatever Jim and her father needed to talk to her about better not be too bad, she already was not feeling good. She did not want to tell Jim because he would only worry. Perhaps she would pay a visit to Bones when shore leave was over in a few days.

Seeing that she was going to meet her father and husband at Starfleet headquarters after some big shot emergency meeting, she figured that she better dress in her nicer gray Starfleet uniform. Dragging herself off the couch, she began to make herself look acceptable.

* * *

Kirk was securing an overlooked fastener on his uniform as he rounded a corner in Starfleet headquarters. Noticing that there were extra security around the building and the way that incoming personnel were being scanned – he was beginning to wonder what had transpired.

Out of nowhere, Spock appeared on his right. Yet Kirk, neither acknowledged nor slowed down to talk to the Vulcan. They kept walking in silence until they were on a lift.

"Captain?" the Vulcan finally asked.

"Not anymore. First officer. I lost my ship Spock. And you were reassigned." Kirk said finally turning to look at him.

The science officer did not say anything for a moment. Once he did finally speak, Kirk could not believe what he heard coming from the Vulcan's mouth. "It is fortunate the consequences were not more severe."

"What?" Kirk said gaping at him. "Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me! No, no – maybe you're right. I could've been kicked out of Starfleet altogether, right?"

"Captain, it was not my intention –"

Kirk quickly and bitterly cut him off. "NOT Captain! Let's keep the new ranks straight, shall we? I saved your life, Spock. I suppose I should be glad you mentioned that. Maybe that's why I'm still in Starfleet." He waved a dismissive hand as the lift door started to open. "It all boils down to one thing, Spock. You wrote a report, and as a result I lost my ship." Kirk said as he stepped off of the lift. There were fewer personnel on this floor.

"I see now," Spock murmured, "that I should have alerted you about the report I submitted."

Taking a deep breath, Kirk tried to explain. "This isn't about the report! You just don't get it, do you?"

"Please enlighten me, Captain— Please show me where I am failing to 'get it.' "

They turned a corner. "Look," Kirk began, "what's done is done, okay? Nothing's going to change that. I made a decision to do certain things on Nibiru, and you made the decision to file a formal report. That's all over with, finished. I'm talking about afterwards. I'mtalking about now. I respect your subsequent discipline or whatever it is, your decision to act but not to feel anything about the consequences of your action, but I can't react like that. So, yeah, I'm a little pissed off. What I'm trying to say is that it would be nice to see a little compassion for what's happened." Kirk changed his mind and rejected Spock with a wave. "Forget it. This is like trying to explain a kid's reaction on Christmas morning to a computer."

Spock was about to request a detailed explanation of this analogy when, probably fortunately, they were confronted by an approaching captain who chose to engage them. Or at least one of them. With a perfunctory nod at Kirk, the newcomer directed his attention to the science officer. "Commander Spock. Captain Frank Abbott, _U.S.S. Bradbury_. Guess you're with me."

"Yes, Captain. I was only recently informed that I had been reassigned."

Continuing on the way the two other officers had come, the captain receded down the corridor. Both officers stood watching until Abbott had disappeared around the last corner. Kirk was still mad, but more than anything, he was unimaginably frustrated. "The truth, Spock . . ." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm gonna miss you."

No response was forthcoming. There was only that mildly quizzical Vulcan stare. Shouldn't expect him to understand, Kirk thought. The science officer hadn't understood before: _There was no reason why he should now. Waste of time trying to make him see things from my point of view. From a human point of view._

Without saying anything else, Kirk turned and resumed heading toward his destination. Spock watched him go. His expression, as usual, was quite unreadable. After a moment's hesitation, he followed quietly. He regretted very much that there must be appropriate words he did not know how to utilize in such inside, he began to regret writing that report – his wife had been correct. And now the consequence was that they would be separated.

As Kirk took his place in the conference room he noticed that the lights were dimmer than in the hallway. He also noted that aside from admirals Pike and Marcus, the group consisted of captains and their first officers – no lower ranks.

That sent up a signal in Kirk's brain about the seriousness of this meeting – especially to have it be called at such a late hour.

All movement and whispers came to an instant end the moment that Admiral Alexander Marcus began speaking – launching into exactly what had happened.

"Thank you for convening on such short notice. By now all of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet 'data' archive. Now it's a damn hole in the ground and forty-two men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out this attack, and that he was being forced to do it by this man. Commander John Harrison," Marcus continued as the image of the individual in question appeared on each screen in front of the assembled officers. "And he was one of our own. He is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet."

As this was revealed to the assembled Starfleet command, murmurs of disbelief and shock began to circle the table. Clearly there was nothing about this John Harrison's appearance to suggest that he was capable of doing such a devastating act.

While the murmurs continued, Kirk began to study the digital image of John Harrison. There was just something about this John Harrison that Kirk could not put his finger on – something else almost sinister. a new image appeared on the screen appeared on the screens of the officers assembled as Marcus began to speak once again. It was an image from the scene in London. John Harrison had been identified in the picture, entering a Starfleet jumpship carrying only a pair of duffel bags.

"Five minutes after the explosion in London, Harrison commandeered the jumpship that you see and made a run for it. Despite the confusion attendant upon the destruction, security was able to locate him only moments after his departure. We had him on our scanners until he entered orbit, then—"

"Any idea where he might be headed, sir?" inquired one of the assembled officers.

Marcus shook his head. "The natural assumption is that he's not operating alone. You are all aware that there are numerous entities human and otherwise who would be delighted to see Starfleet's operational capabilities impaired. Whether Harrison is doing this for reasons of his own or on behalf of as-yet-unknown forces, we have no way of knowing. Until individually eliminated, all possibilities must be considered. Bearing that in mind, under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space."

Harrison's image was now replaced by a dimensional map of the immediate stellar vicinity. "You here tonight represent the senior command of all Starfleet vessels in the region, whether for R& R, refurbishment, or other reasons. As of now, your ships are recalled to full active duty. Those whose crews are presently aground will recall them immediately, and in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, on a scale and of an importance unmatched in recent Starfleet history. So let's get to work."

Marcus began doling out orders to the various Captains that were assembled around him. he was letting them know what Quadrants they would be patrolling to make sure that Harrison did not leave earth. While this was going on, Kirk studied the pictures in more detail – using the controls on the monitor in front of him to enhance it further. As he studied the pictures, a question arose in his head – why had Harrison carried two clean bags out of the explosion site.

"What's in the bags?" Kirk asked in a whisper turning towards Pike. "Where's he going?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Pike hissed.

This exchange had not gone unnoticed by Marcus. "Chris? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating himself to his new position as my first officer."

It wasn't enough for Marcus. "You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow's too late."

Kirk swallowed. "I'm fine, sir. My apologies for the interruption. I was thinking out loud."

"Not loud enough, Kirk. I didn't hear you. Last chance to share your thoughts with the rest of us. Spit it out, son. Don't be shy. If you have something worthwhile to say, then say it. Speak up."

"I was just wondering," Kirk began, "why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

Marcus stared across the conference table at the younger officer. "The beginning of what, Kirk?"

"And then there's the question of what was in the bags he's carrying, sir."

"If I might interject, Admiral . . ." Attention swung from the byplay between Kirk and Marcus to the only Vulcan in the room. Next to him, his new commander struggled to keep himself under control as he admonished his recently assigned first officer. "Mr. Spock, first officers speak when spoken to, especially during a conference that is charged with—"

An irritated Marcus gestured impatiently. "It's all right, Captain Abbott. Let him speak." His tone was dry. "I'll resume when everyone else has had their say."

Whether or not the science officer discerned this most recent example of human sarcasm, it was impossible to tell, but in any event it did not dissuade him from continuing. "It is curious that Harrison would commandeer a jumpship with no warp capability if his intention was to escape. Presuming the latter, one would expect him to try to reach a transporter-equipped orbiting station. I would think our efforts to interdict him would be better focused here rather than farther out, no matter whom he might count as possible allies. Unless, of course, his immediate intention is not to escape."

At which point the science officer directed his gaze not at the listening admiral, but at Kirk. His thoughts already accelerating down the same horrible, unavoidable path, his friend needed no prompting to voice his corollary feelings.

"Sir," Kirk said quickly to Marcus, "in the event of a terrestrial-based attack of the magnitude of the one London has just suffered, protocol mandates that if possible, senior command gather all available captains and first officers at Starfleet headquarters so that subsequent directives can be discussed and delivered in person. Right here. Right now. I'm of course familiar with security procedures for Starfleet in general, but at this moment I'm especially concerned about this one particular conference room." He glanced meaningfully at his immediate surroundings. As he did a whine, high-pitched and rising could be heard just outside of the window that was behind Kirk. Before it could be identified, it was accented by a blinding refulgence that flooded the conference room. Kirk quickly got out of his chair and took a couple of steps toward the window that comprised one wall.

Seconds later, he whirled and yelled: "Clear the room!"

* * *

Callie not only heard the explosions come from floors above her - but she felt a surge in emotions as well: fear, panic, anxiety.

What on earth was going on? Was Starfleet headquarters under attack?

Panic took over as she raced towards a lift. She needed to get up to that floor where both her husband and father were in a meeting.

Yet that was not in the cards. She was quickly detained by Starfleet security, stating that the meeting on the 80th floor was private – that was until a call for help came over a com.

She would know that voice on the com anywhere. It was that of her father. Her heart began to race faster. "That's my father!" she screamed at the security officers as she tried to push past them once again. But she was rebuffed once again.

"It's being handled, Commander Montgomery," one of the security guards said.

Warm tears streamed down her face as she got in the security guard's face, who was a good few inches taller than she was. "IT'S KIRK NOW!" she yelled. "AND IF YOU ARE HANDLING IT THEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP THERE!"

A pair of hands gently seized a hold of Callie's shoulders and pulled her away from security guard. Turning to see who had a hold of her, Callie immediately threw her arms around Uhura and began to sob uncontrollably into her shoulder. "It hurts," she mumbled.

"What does?" Uhura asked, leading her friend towards a nearby set of chairs that they could sit in.

"All the emotions." Callie said as Uhura helped her sit down on one of the chairs before sitting next to her. "Fear, Pain, Panic, Confusion."

"You're an empath?"

Callie nodded as she looked down at the ground. "Very few know," she quietly said.

"Does Kirk know?"

Callie nodded again as she looked up at her friend. "I just need to know if he's okay."

"I'm sure that they all are." Uhura said forcing a smile.

"I hope so…"

* * *

Extra security officers and medical personnel rushed towards the scene of the attack, where the captains and their first officers were still being fired on by the jumpship that kept swinging back and forth of the windows of the high tower.

After his initial leap over the table and flattening himself against the floor, Kirk noticed a pulse rifle laying on the ground that had fallen from the hands of a dead security officer. Moving to it, he snatched it up and scrambled from the conference room into the hallway, where he could possibly have a shot at the jumpship.

Perfect!

Raising the rifle, Kirk let off one shot to bring down the safety glass before he began to fire upon the undamaged jumpship.

Around him many of the officers continued to flee the scene of destruction and carnage. He continued to fire on the jumpship, yet soon realized that the entire ordeal was folly. Nothing as light this pulse rifle could bring down that jumpship.

Looking around frantically for something stronger and possibly heavier to use, Kirk spotted a fire panel in a nearby wall. Forcing it open and grabbing the carbon fiber hose inside, he frantically wrapped it around the rifle and prayed that his next idea worked.

* * *

Spock had already freed his new commanding officer from fallen debris before Captain Abbott had been hit by a burst from the jumpship. Looking around the room, he sought out others he could help. That was when he saw Admiral Pike struggling.

Nearby, Pike tried to lift himself up but thanks to his injury sustained at the hands of Nero, his legs failed him and he was struck in the chest by one of the bursts that was being fired from the jumpship. Hitting the floor hard, he tried to pull himself along the floor as the room continued to disintegrate around him.

Spock raced over to the severely wounded Admiral Pike. The Vulcan grabbed his former commanding officer underneath his arms and dragged his limp body out of immediate danger.

* * *

Rushing to the edge of the blown out window, Kirk silently prayed his idea would work. He waited until Harrison and the jumpship were close enough before he flung the rifle towards the craft's starboard air intake.

Bingo!

The rifle struck the air intake and was immediately sucked inside. Nothing seemed to happen at first as the jumpship was still flying and the hose was still attached to the wall. Suddenly a massive chunk of concrete and steel was ripped from the wall causing Kirk to dive to one side to avoid it. Kirk managed to get back up to his feet to see the chunk of wall strike the ship causing a thunderous explosion.

As the jumpship sputtered and was beginning to spin out of control, the figure in the cockpit turned and locked eyes with him for a moment just before swirls of white light surrounded John Harrison. The light was so intense that Kirk was forced to look away for a brief moment and when he looked back the fugitive was gone.

Stunned for a moment, Kirk watched as the now unmanned jumpship slammed into the side of the building before crashing down to paved quad below.

* * *

Shakily, Spock laid a hand on Pike's face and tried all that he could to prevent the Admiral from departing this world. But it was too late. Not even a Vulcan mind meld could retrieve and heal what was no longer present.

Spock sat there in shock for a moment before Kirk found them both.

Kirk knew something was wrong when there was no expression on the Vulcan's face as he removed his right hand from the admiral's head. Kirk knelt next to them and put the tips of his fingers against Pike's throat. This only confirmed what the science officer had not been able to say. The two men shared a wordless glance before Spock watched on in silence as Kirk lowered his head to fight off a rush of emotion was surged within him.

Christopher Pike was dead. The man who had convinced Kirk to enter Starfleet was gone – but Pike had been so much more to him. He had been a mentor, disciplinarian and had even encouraged him. Another father figure was lost – another of the very few that Kirk could actually be open and straightforward with was gone.

Wordlessly, he rose, resting a hand on the science officer's shoulder for support. Spock did not object. Relief and medical teams were pouring into the conference room. Hasty organization was taking the place of chaos. Kirk made no effort to help them.

Instead he knew that he needed to find the one person he could always find comfort with.

His wife.

And he knew that he was about to tell her the most heartbreaking thing ever – her father had been killed. He hoped that he had enough strength to support them both through the next few days.

* * *

It did not take Kirk long to find Callie. She and Uhura were both sitting in the lobby of Starfleet headquarters. Uhura had her arms wrapped around Callie's shoulders, obviously comforting her about something. Had Callie already been told?

Surely not.

"Oh my God! Jim!" she cried out as she bounded off of the chair and into his arms. Kirk gently pressed a kiss into her hair as he felt warm tears against his neck.

"Spock is fine as well," Kirk said looking over at Uhura. "He should be down shortly."

Uhura nodded as she sat back down. She watched as Kirk led Callie away. Something seemed off about the Captain. She hoped that whatever it was, that it was not too devastating.

* * *

"Why isn't my father with you?" Callie asked once she and Kirk had walked outside into the dark night. Kirk had purposely avoided that wreckage of the jumpship. He did not want to see it nor did he want his wife to see it.

He did not say anything as a lump formed in his throat. Callie stopped walking and turned to look up at her husband in the dim light. She could see that he was fighting back against his emotions as she gently placed a hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry Callie," he whispered as he watched tears form in her eyes and slowly slide down her cheeks. "God, I'm sorry Callie."

He pulled her flush against him as sobs began to rack against his wife's chest. Seeing that she was incapable of walking, Kirk swept her up into his arms and carried her towards his assigned quarters at Starfleet headquarters.

* * *

Kirk did not get much sleep that night. Images of the attack were fresh in his mind as well as the sight of Admiral Pike's dead body. That was not the only thing that was keeping him awake.

His wife's current state of distress was as well.

In the bed, Callie quietly sobbed in her sleep. Kirk gently ran a hand along her back as he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Her eyes slowly parted and she looked up at him.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

She shook her head no before she was sent scampering out of the bed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Kirk sighed. This was the second time that Callie had thrown up in the past few hours. Where was Bones and a hypospray when you needed him.

His com beeping drew his attention. "Yeah?" he said picking up the unit.

"Captain," Scotty said. "I searched the wreckage of the jumpship. You're not gonna believe what I found. You've got ta come, right away."

He acknowledged Scotty's request as he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see Callie leaning in the doorway. "You wanna come?"

She nodded since she did not want to be left alone. Everything was still too overwhelming for her.

* * *

"D'you have any idea what we're dealing with here?" Scotty asked holding a piece of debris in the middle of the quad as he was surrounded by three of the Starfleet officers.

Callie looked at the warped piece of metal. It looked vaguely familiar to her but she was not exactly sure what it was. She thought that it was better to keep her mouth shut.

"No, we do not know what it is." Spock said.

"I'm pretty certain that this is the remains of a portable transwrap beamin' device." Scotty said.

"Do you think that there's enough math left in this thing to trace where Harrison went?" Kirk asked.

"I already did, sir," Scotty said in a grim tone. "And you're not gonna like it."

Scotty turned the one readout screen towards them. It showed a simple number: **2314-3456.**

Kirk knew what it signified and it only confirmed what Scotty had said.

He didn't like it at all.

Yet he was not the only one who knew what those numbers meant – Callie did as well. As she saw those numbers she made a silent and secret vow to herself. if Starfleet did not have the guts to go after John Harrison, Klingon homeworld or not, then she would take the son of a bitch down herself.

* * *

_**AN: Whew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! =)**_


	31. Chapter 31: Foolishness

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Star Trek, nor do I own a lot of this dialogue in this chapter. It came from the 'Into Darkness' Movie novel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Foolishness**

As Kirk and Spock were making their way into Admiral Marcus' office, Callie hung back out of the way – this was for two reasons. One, she did not trust Admiral Marcus – never had, probably never would. Two, she had been trying to take her mind off of what was currently taking place something else had dawned recently on her. And it could possibly be the reason that she was not feeling well.

She needed to see Dr. McCoy and have him run some tests for her if possible – preferably without Jim knowing.

Once she had gotten far enough away from her husband and Spock, she opened up her communicator and dialed up Dr. McCoy.

"McCoy here."

"Dr. McCoy, it is Callie. I was wondering if I could see you for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Currently walking towards assigned quarters. Can you meet me back at Jim's quarters in five minutes?"

"That is fine."

"Good. And bring your tricorder."

The com went silent as Callie increased her pace. If she were correct in her suspicions about why she wasn't feeling well, then perhaps this dark cloud that seemed to have formed around her overnight would diminish just a bit.

Within minutes she was back at Jim's quarters were Dr. McCoy was waiting for her. "You don't look well," McCoy instantly said upon seeing Callie.

"Why do you think I called," Callie said with a smile as they entered the small quarters. She sat down on the bed as McCoy began to run the scanner along her body, watching the tricorder's readings for something abnormal going on in her body.

"Well this could definitely be a source of some problems." McCoy said a few minutes later. "Let me guess you've been throwing up a lot lately?"

Callie nodded yes.

"What I wouldn't give to see Jim's face when you tell him that he's going to be a father."

A smile spread across Callie's face as tears weld up in her eyes. She stood up and hugged Dr. McCoy, who was a bit shocked at her hug, but relented and gingerly hugged her back. "Just don't tell him, please. I know that you two are close," Callie asked after the impromptu hug.

"Trust me, I won't say a word. This is something that you need to tell him, not me. But congratulations. And when we get back to the _Enterprise_, I want to do a full work upon you, since I'm pretty sure that Jim will only trust me with your life and the life of your unborn child."

Callie laughed a bit. Dr. McCoy did have a point.

* * *

After dropping a metaphoric landmine on the lap of Admiral Marcus with the revealing that Harrison had fled to Qo'noS, Kirk was a bit stunned when Marcus asked how he had found out this bit of information. He went on to explain about the portable transwarp device that Scotty had found in the wreckage of the jumpship.

"So Harrison's gone to the Klingon homeworld. Is he defecting?"

"We are not sure, sir." Kirk added.

"Yet it appears that he has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, an uninhabited region of the Klingon homeworld." Spock added.

"How do we know this Ketha Province is uninhabited?" Marcus questioned.

"The Klingons make no secret of its long-ago abandonment, sir." Spock said continuing.

"He must be hiding there, sir." Kirk said stepping towards the desk where the Admiral sat. "He knows that if we even go near Klingon space, much less their homeworld, that would be all the excuse they'd need to ignite all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the young Captain before standing up out of his chair and walking along the wall of his office where several figures sat – ranging from sea going vessels to early space crafts to the latest Starfleet ships.

"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable. If you ask me, it has already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two inhabited worlds that we know of – worlds populated by sentient species. London— that was not an 'archive.' It was the staging area for a top-secret branch of Starfleet research and development called 'Section 31'. The scientists, engineers, and military far-seers there were tasked with developing defensive technology as well as training operatives to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemies who mean to do us harm." Marcus said. "I'm sure you realize, gentlemen that the galaxy is not an inherently benign place. In addition to dangerous natural phenomena, there are hostile intelligences out there who have reasons of their own for wishing to see the influence of the Federation reduced— or eliminated entirely. It is the task of Starfleet never to let down our guard against suchentities."

"I thought out task was to seek out and explore," Spock injected.

"It is, yet Section 31 was extra protection you could say. They went where others wouldn't and couldn't." Marcus said. "But somehow Harrison coerced a Section 31 officer to sacrifice his own life to detonate a device that destroyed the facility and killed innocent men and women. We don't know why Harrison turned against us. He was one of our best agents. You cannot imagine how talented and valuable he was. One might almost say unique."

"Well now he's a fugitive and a mass murderer and I'd like your permission to take him out."

Marcus smiled to himself for a moment – almost as if he knew something that Kirk and Spock did not – before speaking once again. "I'd have expected nothing less from you, Kirk. Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir. If not for him . . ." Kirk said, allowing his to voice trailed away.

Marcus's tone softened. "Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining? His death is on me. And yours can't be. I won't allow that. Harrison has cost Starfleet too many fine officers. I will not see your name added to that list. The Klingon homeworld— really, now. I'm not letting you get anywhere near that planet. Not even if the object is to 'take out' John Harrison." He started to turn away. "We'll deal with him through othermeans."

He then turned his attention away from Kirk and towards Spock. "You said the city he is hiding in is uninhabited, correct Mr. Spock?"

"Affirmative, sir. And has been for quite sometime."

"Good," Marcus said as he activated a display that brought up an image of a missile. "As part of our extended defensive strategy, Section 31 has developed a number of new, highly advanced weapons systems. One of these is a new kind of photon torpedo: long-range and undetectable. It's designed to be invisible to Klingon sensors. Mr. Kirk, you will proceed to locate John Harrison. I don't want you hurt, but I want you to take him out. When you have conclusively established his position and, provided he remains isolated from his unknowing Klingon hosts, you lock onto his position, you fire, you kill him, then you haul ass."

"Yes, sir," Kirk said, trying not to smile.

"Good." Marcus replied.

But Kirk was not finished asking for things of the Admiral just yet. Sure he had gotten the _Enterprise _back and was once again her captain, but there was just one little thing – he did not had a first officer. "Permission to reinstate Mr. Spock as my first officer," Kirk said with confidence.

Spock was taken a by surprise at this request, but did not object to it. He did not want to be parted from his wife or his friends that he considered his family.

"Granted," Marcus replied. "Anything else?"

"No, sir. Thank you, sir."

"After you enter Klingon space, you may feel otherwise." Marcus interjected. "No further questions, gentlemen? Then— good luck."

* * *

After their meeting with Admiral Marcus, Kirk hustled back to his assigned quarters to change into his Formal Attire and to meet Callie there. She had left him a message during his meeting with Pike that she was returning there to try to get some sleep.

Upon entering his assigned quarters, he found Callie curled up on the bed – hugging a pillow tightly. After all that she had been through in the last few hours, somehow she had managed to find a bit of peace in something. He wondered what for a moment, before slowly sitting down on the side of the bed and he began to slowly trace a finger along her spine.

"Come to bed and cuddle. I know that you are worn out," she muttered with her eyes still closed.

"While that sounds tempting, we've got a ship to return to." Kirk said leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Callie's eyes slowly opened as she looked at her husband in confusion. Kirk smiled at her before kissing her lips as second time – this time deepening the kiss as they did every morning to awaken their senses for all that the day had in store for them.

"You got the _Enterprise _back?" Callie asked fully awake after the heat-searing kiss.

Kirk nodded. "And we're going after Harrison. Now come on, we've got to get back to the ship and ready for departure."

* * *

After an argument with McCoy about having a checkup due to the fire fight he was in, Kirk finally made it to the shuttle, where Callie had somehow managed to beat him there.

'_That's right – she hadn't been detained by a hypo-crazed doctor, trying to examine you,_' Kirk thought to himself as he sat down next to his wife with Spock on the other side of her. McCoy sat on the row behind them.

Behind Kirk and McCoy, Callie saw Breke enter the transport and walk towards a different part to find a seat. She had a question for the lieutenant intelligence officer. "I will be right back boys," she said with a smile as she stood up. "Now make sure that you all get along and play nice."

Kirk smiled as he watched his wife get up to go and talk to some of the other crewmembers. It was good that she was a bit back to her normal self. Perhaps it was the fact that they were going back to the _Enterprise_ to go after John Harrison. Or perhaps it was because her brother had just been assigned to the security detail aboard the _Enterprise_ – effective immediately. Whatever the case maybe, he was relieved that there had not been many more tears. He knew that there would be and of course he would be there for her. But right now he needed to turn his attention to the mission at hand. "Status report, Mr. Spock?"

"The Enterprise should be ready for departure by the time we arrive. I anticipate no delays in leaving orbit."

The captain nodded as McCoy was still trying to take readings on the captain with his medical tricorder and it was just upsetting the captain even more.

"Captain," Spock said continuing. "I would be remiss were I not to thank you for requesting my reinstatement to the _Enterprise_. It would also be remiss of me if I did not now strongly object to our mission parameters."

Turning away from the new device that McCoy was pressing to his neck, Kirk glared at his science officer. "Of course it would," he said. "Consider your objection so noted."

"There is more."

"And he thinks I'm paranoid," McCoy muttered, but under his breath.

"While I harbor only the ultimate disdain and contempt for the individual known as John Harrison, and desire strongly that he receive the punishment due him, I must point out that there is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial— no matter how egregious his offenses. On a completely different matter of concern, I must say again that preemptively firing one or more torpedoes at the Klingon homeworld goes against every—"

"Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?" McCoy asked, astonished.

"Look, you yourself said the area's uninhabited. And there's only going to be one casualty. And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulations." Kirk said ignoring McCoy's question.

Spock was not to be dissuaded. "Regulations aside . . ."

Kirk looked sharply back at him. " 'Regulations aside'? When did you ever put regulations aside, Spock— even for the sake of discussion?"

"What I mean to say, Captain, is that however justification for our mission may be rationalized, such an action is morally wrong."

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano on the verge of erupting was morally right and I didn't get any points for that either."

"Jim, your vitals are spiking, and we're not even off the ground. Calm down." McCoy said looking down at the readouts he was getting.

Kirk whirled around to face the doctor. "I'm not gonna take ethics lessons from an emotionless robot who—"

"Reverting to childish name-calling suggests you are defensive," Spock observed calmly.

At that moment, Kirk would have given a great deal to be waiting for liftoff on an entirely different shuttle craft – just him and Callie, a few more minutes with her alone before the chaos begins. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Reaching up, he swatted at the tricorder McCoy was passing across his field of view. "You think my vitals are up now? If you don't get that thing out of my face . . ."

The door to the shuttle was about to close when a blond-haired, blue eyed newcomer managed to get onto the shuttle just before the doors shut. She made her was quickly over to where Kirk was sitting.

"Captain Kirk? Doctor Carol Wallace. I've been assigned to the _Enterprise_ by Admiral Marcus."

Kirk glanced up at the leggy officer and wondered why all the beautiful women were in all the other divisions besides Command before speaking. Spock, instead, beat him to the punch. "You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

"I wish I had," Kirk said a bit smug as he took the tablet from Wallace with her credentials on it. He looked them over as the shuttle prepared for departure. He handed the tablet to Spock once he was finished. "Impressive credentials," Spock said, flatly.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Though redundant now that I am back aboard the _Enterprise,_" the Vulcan added.

Trying to keep the peace, Kirk motioned to the seat to his left for Dr. Wallace to sit in. "Have a seat, Doctor," he said with a smile.

Instead Doctor Wallace made her way to the seat in between Kirk and Spock – the one where Callie was sitting. She was too busy securing herself in to notice that she was receiving both an ice cold stare from a typically stoic Vulcan and an enraged glare from the young woman who now stood behind her. Just as this newcomer had sat down in the seat, Callie had returned from talking with Breke since the shuttle was about to take off. Callie's eyes shot towards her husband where he gave her a pleading look just to sit down and not cause a ruckus.

Callie sat down in the seat to the left of Kirk and secured herself in. she turned her head away from her husband and tried to fight off a wave of emotions that was threating to over take her. Who the hell was the woman who took her seat? Why hadn't Jim spoken up? Would Jim actually stay around and be a father to their child or leave her once she got fat during the pregnancy?

A hand snaking around her arm and pulling it up and over the seat's armrest brought Callie out of her thoughts. She turned to see who had taken a hold of her hand. She was met with a striking pair of blue eyes that always made her melt. She was given a wink from her husband as he squeezed her hand before kissing the top of her hand.

'_I love you,'_ he mouthed to her. She knew that there was no need for response. She knew that none of this was his fault – she had seen him gesture to the seat on his left. Yet it was this new 'doctor's' fault.

And foolishness at trying to win her husband away would not be tolerated. She could already feel smug emotions coming from Dr. Wallace, while Spock as showing signs of resentment and unwelcoming emotions towards this new doctor. This was perfect for Callie – finally something that she and Spock could double-team Kirk with.

Now all she needed was solid proof.

* * *

_**AN**__**: Sorry for the lack of an update – slowly but surely my summer has come to an end. But have no fear! I promise to update as much as I can because if I don't I know that SleepyHollow5 will bug me until I do. And she keeps me on my toes! **_

_**So enjoy and leave me some loving please!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Thoughts and Motivations

_**Disclaimer: **__** I don't own Star Trek nor do I own any of the book dialogue in this chapter, which isn't much. So enjoy and pretty please leave me some loving!**_

* * *

**Chapter 32:****Thoughts and Motivations**

The hustle around getting the _Enterprise_ ready for departure was nothing new. The only thing different that awaited Kirk upon the arrival of the shuttle was a very unhappy chief engineer.

"Absolutely not! I'm not signing anything!" Scotty angrily said, refusing to sign the transparent tablet that had been handed to him.

Kirk sighed as he watched the scene from a distance away. He knew that he better intervene before things got too ugly. Callie saw this as a perfect time to escape and find her brother for just a few minutes.

"I'm going to find Chris. Will I see you in quarters in a few minutes before reporting to the bridge?" Callie quietly asked.

Kirk looked at her as she simply flashed him a smile before he could respond. Then she was gone, lost in the crowd of crewmembers. He sighed as he turned his attention back towards his flustered chief engineer. He better see what the problem was before Scotty blew a gasket.

* * *

Callie quickly spotted her brother among the throng of _Enterprise_ crewmembers who were either just arriving with the last shuttles or finishing with moving cargo around.

"Come on," she said, moving to stand next to him. "I'll show you to your temporary quarters."

"Temporary?" he asked, quickly falling into step with his sister.

Callie nodded. "Since Admiral Marcus assigned you at the last minute, there wasn't any time to get all the paperwork done. So until that is complete, you'll be in my old quarters. But don't get too comfy, you'll eventually have to bunk with others."

"That's fine. I just want to catch this murder and kill him myself," Chris said as they got onto the crowded lift to take them to deck five where Callie's old quarters were.

The entire time, Callie didn't say a word to her brother. She knew that she couldn't – not yet at least – and there was so much that she wanted to tell him, but couldn't. Not in front of other crew members. Perhaps once they were behind closed doors, she could talk – they really had not talked about anything since their father's death.

It was better that way.

"Here we are," she said a few minutes later, once she had led him off the lift and to her old quarters on deck 5. She keyed in the code and the door slid opened and the twins walked inside, allowing the door to slide close behind them.

"So, the Quartermaster has already give you a new set of uniforms for aboard ship," Callie noticed that he was holding the other uniform in his hands. She quickly typed into the tablet that she held in her hands. "Now your assignment says to report to Lt. Hendorff for duty. Right now he is on deck 8."

She turned to leave.

"Callie, wait."

She stopped and turned back to look at her brother. "There is something that you aren't telling me," Chris said approaching her.

He took a hold of her shoulders and looked down at her. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I've been working for Section 31," she whispered.

Chris' eyes went wide. Even he knew the secrets and lies that Section 31 kept from others. "Are you out of your mind? Section 31 has almost destroyed our family!"

"Do you not think that I know that!" she cried, as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I joined so that I could find you. I was told that it was the only way – yet it was all a lie. And now daddy is dead because another operative has some sort of vendetta against Starfleet!"

"That's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I knew exactly how crazy John Harrison was and never reported it. That is my fault! He killed a man with his bare hands in front of me! All because the other man got too close to me…"

"Wait. Did you sleep with him?"

"A few times – it was nothing serious and it was over a year ago…"

"Have you told your husband?"

She shook her head no. "He has bigger things to worry about and so do I."

"Like what?"

Callie took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jim sighed as he stepped into the lift as it took him from the cargo bay to Deck 3. He had a headache from hell coming on and he had been back aboard the _Enterprise _for less than an hour. Already Spock was giving him grief as usual and then Scotty had resigned and left the _Enterprise_ before she could leave port.

And because of what?

Stupid torpedoes.

Where the hell was he going to find another chief engineer at a moment's notice? Montgomery Scott was the best of the best that Starfleet had to offer – much like the rest of the crew aboard the _Enterprise_.

Hopefully Callie could come up with a suggestion for him because at the moment, he didn't have any. And hopefully she was still in their quarters when he got there. He really needed a quiet moment with her before this mission began. All he wanted was a few minutes to make sure that she was stable enough for the mission ahead – she had been through so much in the last 24 hours. They both had. And that worried him. He could only imagine all the emotions that she was going through. He had to make sure that she was fine.

The small incident on the shuttle worried him. Someone simply taking Callie's seat by accident had almost brought his wife to the verge of tears. Yes it was another woman who had taken her seat – an attractive woman – but Callie should know that she is the only one that his heart could every belong to. Was she almost brought to tears because of all that had happened or was there something else as well?

A fleeting idea crossed his mind, but he quickly brushed it aside. There was no possible way that Callie could be pregnant.

Not yet at least.

They had discussed the possibly of a family, but not for a while. They weren't in a rush.

A small smile crossed Kirk's face at the thought of Callie being pregnant. There would be a time a place for all of that, whenever it maybe.

Perhaps he and Callie should revisit the idea of a family after this mission to take care of John Harrison.

That sounded like a good idea to him.

* * *

Callie gently ran a hand across her stomach as she sighed as she stood in her bra and panties in front of the full length mirror in her and Kirk's quarters before she finished getting ready for bridge duty. She was trying to see if there where any changes in her body so far and there were none that she could tell.

Yet the question still remained - how was she going to tell her husband that she was pregnant with all that was currently going on? Would it just be better to wait until it was all over? What if they didn't make it? Didn't Jim deserve to know that he was going to be a father with the danger that he was heading into?

She sighed again and closed her eyes.

What was she going to do?

She had already come clean to her brother about everything from Section 31 to her relationship with John Harrison to her and Jim becoming parents in a few short months. Yes, she did feel a bit better. But she would feel even better if she could find a way to tell her husband everything. He was the one who deserved to know everything.

A pair of arms snaked around her body as a familiar pair of lips found her neck. A small smile formed on her face as Kirk continued to pepper her neck with quick kisses. She had not heard him enter their quarters.

"You know while I find you in standing here in your Starfleet issued bra and panties visually appealing, I hate that I can't have my way with you right now," he whispered huskily in her ear as he kissed up her neck. She turned her head and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Then promise me you'll make up for it later," she suggested after their kiss.

"The moment that we can, you and I will lock ourselves away so that I can ravage your body the way that it needs to be," he said in a seductive tone, placing his forehead against hers before capturing her lips in another fiery kiss.

Reluctantly Kirk eventually broke their kiss, knowing that they both needed to get changed and up to the bridge. He knew that if he didn't, then he and Callie both would go missing for a few hours while he made sure that his wife was fine with the mission that they were about to undertake – may that be in their bed or simply holding her close to him.

He quickly changed out of his dress greys and into his gold command shirt and grey pants, while Callie slipped into her red operations dress. Kirk watched as she fixed her hair into a quick French braid. She turned and smiled at him before walking towards the door to their shared quarters.

"Listen, you don't have to be up on the bridge," he said, stopping her before she opened the door. "If you need time off, just tell me."

Callie smiled at her husband before wrapping her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder. She inhaled the scent of him deeply as she closed her eyes. She felt him press a kiss into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise to tell you if I do become overwhelmed," she whispered.

Satisfied with that response, Kirk opened the door and they easily fell in step with each other as they made their way towards the bridge – the husband and wife personas being pushed to the side for now as the role of _Enterprise_ Captain and her Intelligence officer took back over.

Not far into their trek towards the bridge, Uhura joined them. "I'm so sorry about Admiral Pike," she softly said to them both. She eyed them cautiously looking for any sort of emotion from either the Captain or the Admiral's daughter – neither was showing any at the moment. Callie did look up at her friend and smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant," Kirk quickly said as he punched a button for the lift. He was still frustrated about the entire Scotty ordeal. Callie reached out and took a hold of his arm and squeezed it gently to try and calm him down a bit. Typically she wouldn't show displays of affection around other crew members – but Uhura was different – she was family as far as Callie was concerned.

"Are you ok?" the communications officer asked noticing the captain's wandering mind.

"Yeah," he said as the lift opened. "I'm fine. We're fine," he said motioning to Callie. "Just a lot to deal with. The usual pre-departure concerns."

Callie's grip on his arm tightened as the trio entered the lift. That was when Kirk let everything out. "Actually, Scotty just quit. As if that wasn't bad enough, your husband is second-guessing me every chance he gets."

Uhura took the surprise look on Callie's face as a sign that this was unexpected and allowed the captain to continue his rant.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. But he's so damn cold and removed and above it all. He's as affected as anyone else by what happens, but he doesn't bat an eye. Just occasionally raises a brow. Sometimes I just want to rip the bangs off his head. What I mean is— oh hell, maybe it's not Spock at all. Maybe it's me. I'm still new at this. I mean, I doubt it's me, but maybe it's me."

"It's not you." Uhura softly said.

Callie looked at her friend and wondered what was going on when she felt sadness envelope the lift. Was there trouble between Uhura and Spock?

"It's not?" Kirk questioned. "Wait— are you guys in a fight?"

Turning away from the Captain and Callie, she focused her attention on the lift wall. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Do you guys fight? How does that work? Do you take a swing at him and he responds with five minutes of logical disquisition on why your primitive physical reaction was irrational and unproductive? Or do—?"

Before he could finish, the doors opened to reveal none other than the first officer of the Enterprise.

"Ears burning?" Kirk ventured pleasantly.

In response, the science officer eyed the captain uncertainly, but said nothing as the trio moved past them and towards their places on the bridge.

* * *

Callie sighed in relief as she plopped down in her station chair and began to run reports on the new crew members. This was exactly where she needed to be and what she needed to be doing. If Jim had confined her to quarters then she would have gone crazy with nothing to do.

At least for now she could mull over reports and determine if these new crew members were up to snuff or not. The first new member on her list – Dr. Carol Marcus.

Something about this new doctor was not sitting right with her and it just was not her smug attitude around her husband.

No it was something else.

It was almost as it she was hiding something.

As she worked, Callie noticed that Jim approached Chekov at his navigation station – probably to take over as chief engineer. The kid was a whiz. Hopefully Chekov could handle engineering.

Within minutes of Chekov leaving the bridge for engineering, his notification came from engineering below that everything was ready for departure. Callie heard her husband give commands to Sulu to retract the moorings and inform Dock Command that the _Enterprise _was on it way.

"Working Captain," Sulu replied.

"Mr. Chekov, how are things looking down there?" Kirk asked.

"_All systems normal, captain. Warp available at your command,"_ came the response from the ensign, who did not seem entirely confident.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov." Kirk said turning off the PA system to engineering. Without looking he addressed his helmsman. "All right, let's ride."

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied.

And just like that, they were gone.

Earth had vanished and they were at warp speed. Once they were at warp, Kirk continued to give out orders. "Uhura, give me shipwide."

"Channel open, sir," she said once she had complied with the order.

Callie turned to look at her husband, as did the rest of the bridge. She could tell that he was feeling a bit better about the entire situation at hand, perhaps even a bit more relaxed. He was leaning forward in his captain's chair just a bit as he addressed not only the crew on the bridge, but the rest of the crew of the ship.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is the captain speaking. As most of you know by now, through official channels or otherwise, Christopher Pike, the former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead." For those who had not yet heard, he paused a moment to let that sink in. "The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld— somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We're on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high from the time of first contact and have in no way subsided since. Any direct provocation could lead to all-out war. Each of us should strive to see that does not happen. We will carry out our mission in secret and as swiftly as possible, before our presence can be noted and our ship identified." He started to sit back, paused, and added, "These are our orders." As he started to recline, he caught sight of Spock. From his position at the Science station, the first officer was eyeing him with as blatant a look of disapproval as a Vulcan could manage. Kirk's first instinct was to ignore it entirely. That was when some recent words of Uhura's came back to him. No harm, he told himself, in admitting to uncertainty— as long as the admission was made to oneself. "All right. Let's go get this sonuvabitch."

As he ended the ship wide address, Kirk turned his eyes towards his wife for a moment. She smiled softly at him before turning back towards her monitors.

Slowly Kirk felt his confidence begin to swell. Perhaps this entire mission would be a success after all. Perhaps they wouldn't have to use the torpedoes after all.

Now that was always an idea…

* * *

Callie starred at the screen in front of her a few minutes later. It didn't make sense. None of the information did. She knew that she couldn't bring it up to Jim. So she went to the next best person.

Spock.

"Commander, a moment please," Callie said, directing her voice in a low tone towards the First Officer.

Spock made his way towards Callie's station and read the biography that she had pulled up on her view screen. Once he had finished, he dismissed it and headed for the lift. "Commander Montgomery with me please," he said.

Very few took notice of the disappearance of two of the key members of the Senior Crew from the bridge nor did anyone question their reappearance on the lower deck levels – especially Spock on his stoic persona. It did not take long for Spock and Callie to find who they were looking for.

The newest member of the _Enterprise's_ science team, Dr. Carol Wallace was busily scanning a load of brand new torpedoes that were still in the cargo bay awaiting transport to the weapons bay. The readouts that she was getting from the science tricorder were obviously troublesome given the expression on her face. Callie and Spock came up behind as she turned to leave.

"Mr. Spock – you startled me!" she said turning suddenly and seeing Spock directly behind her and Callie next to him. he looked back and forth between her, the load of torpedoes and the tricorder. Callie was just wondering what she was doing near these weapons at all.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Verifying that the new weapons' internal guidance systems are online and updated with the latest celestial mapping coordinates because—"

Spock cut her off. "I am quite familiar with the navigational properties and functions of all classes of photon torpedoes, Doctor. You misunderstand. What are you doing aboard this ship?"

She blinked at him, the smile fading. "You're right, Mr. Spock— I do misunderstand your question."

"Then I shall endeavor to elucidate. There is no record in the official personnel files of your being assigned to the Enterprise."

A half-laugh rose from her throat. "Of all the ridiculous . . . I believe there must be some sort of mistake."

Polite but relentless, her interrogator nodded in agreement. "My conclusion as well, Dr. Marcus. In addition, it would appear that you have lied about your identity. A serious charge, unless one discounts the source— and possibly as-yet-unrevealed reasons. Wallace is the surname of your mother. I have done some research, and I believe I can only assume that the admiral is your father."

Hand and identity caught in the proverbial cookie jar, she dropped all pretense at deception. "I'd heard that you were the most persistent science officer in the fleet."

"My interests are not dissuaded by oblique attempts at flattery, if that is your intention. Aside from the fact of your assignment to this ship via other-than-normal channels, what is the point of this subterfuge?"

She shrugged, sounding tired. "I didn't want any special treatment."

"Ironic, considering you are receiving precisely that. Your mere presence on this ship smacks of special treatment. I still fail to understand why."

She opened up to him as much as she felt that she could. "Mr. Spock, my relationship with my father is…complicated. I know I have no right to ask this, especially since my presence here probably comprises a list of procedural violations as long as your arm, but please— he can't know I'm here."

An eyebrow lifted. "It was my assumption that he would have been the one to 'pull strings' in order to place you on the ship without going through the usual procedures. You are telling me that is not the case?"

"No. I—"

"Why are you here, Lieutenant?" Callie finally asked, tired of the cat and mouse game that Dr. Marcus and Spock were having. "Because I know its not for the scenery."

She started to explain and might have succeeded had the ship not slammed to a stop.

Spock caught Callie as she stumbled forward, while Dr. Marcus braced herself against a torpedo. A red alert sounded around the ship. Both Callie and Spock knew that they needed to get back to the bridge. Yet before Callie would return to the bridge, she had one last thing to say to Dr. Marcus.

"Smugness will get you no where in life doctor. Especially when you think that other people's husbands find you attractive." Callie whispered to her before turning and leaving a confused doctor behind her as she and Spock returned to the bridge.

* * *

_**AN:**__** It's been a crazy few weeks with school starting and everything. I was worried that I was going to get surplused like I have been before – but instead I was moved from the 8**__**th**__** grade to the 6**__**th**__** grade and then back to the 8**__**th**__** grade in a span of 4 weeks…..crazy I know…tell me about it. So I would really like some feedback. It encourages me to keep writing!**_


End file.
